La Vie d'une ancienne Gryffondor
by Lynaewen
Summary: "Anastasia étouffa un grognement avec son oreiller. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille donner son cours à un moment donné. [...] Tant pis. Elle serait en retard." Anastasia Dawn, Professeur de Sortilèges de son état et meilleure amie de Lily Evans... Enfin... ex-meilleure amie. (J'ai malheuresement dû enlever un personnage Au revoir Flitwick ! *Vector nouveau directeur des Serdaigles*)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Survivant

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages (Sauf Anastasia) sont à la magnifique, l'unique, notre reine, la grande JK Rowling

**Chapitre 1 :** _Le survivant._

Elle venait d'avoir 21 ans, dès sa sortie de l'école, elle avait décidé d'y revenir, consciente que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle se sentirait toujours obligée de revenir ici.

Elle se dirigea vers une grande de porte et prononça le mot de passe, elle entra et s'assit en face du vieux sorcier.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui Miss Dawn, j'ai... Quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer...

-Qu'y a t'il Professeur ?

- Lord Voldemort a attaqué la maison des Potters à Godric's Hollow...

-Ils… Ils sont morts ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être la plus calme possible. …Ils sont morts ?! Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? POURQUOI ?

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait...

-Professeur, comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Ils sont tous morts.

-Justement, c'est ce sujet là, que je voulais aborder, il y a un survivant, le petit Harry...

-Harry ? Mais... C'est… Comment ?

-Le sacrifice de Lily a eu beaucoup plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel autre sort pour contrer le mage noir...

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier claquement de porte et partit déambuler dans le château, Dumbledore allait recommencer avec ses histoires d'Amour Qui Triomphe Toujours.

Eh bien qu'il demande à l'amour de lui ramener ses amis.

-Remus ?

-Oui, je suis là Ana, calme-toi s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ? sanglota la jeune femme au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence complet. Nous ne méritions pas ça n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle d'un sourire triste. Eux non plus... Ca... Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver... Nous aurions dû rester près d'eux... J'aurais dû veiller sur eux.

-Ne te blâmes pas Anastasia, tu n'y es pour rien...

-Tu crois que c'est...

-Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ? Il était le gardien du secret non ? Mais, pourtant, je ne peux pas croire qu'il est pu faire ça... C'est... Impossible !

Elle sécha ses larmes et se redressa.

-Reste un peu avec moi s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas être seule...

-Loin de moi l'envie de rester seul pendant un moment pareil mais... Tu as...

-Oui... C'est vrai que j'avais dis que… Mais, il est un peu moins démonstratif... Tu crois que je devrais aller voir comment il va ?

-Fait ce qu'il te semble juste... Je dois retourner voir Dumbledore, je t'attends ici d'accord ?

-Tr… Très, répondit-elle hochant la tête

Elle partit en direction des cachots,

Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi ? Lily était sa seule amie, elle l'avait même invitée à son mariage malgré les nombreux différents qu'elles avaient eu, étant à Poudlard, mais apparemment, elle ne devait pas assez avoir confiance en Anastasia pour le nommer "Gardienne du secret" et avait choisi un traître... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela de lui, elle qui commençait à apprécier ce "Black"... Elle prit un petit virage à gauche à entrouvrît l'une des portes.

-Severus ? Par Merlin tu as une mine épouvantable !

Plus que d'habitude tout du moins.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormis ?

-Tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait sûrement voulue un tantinet plus calme.

-O...Oui.

-Tu sais donc ?

-Oui...

-Il va mourir...

-Je te rappel que ses parents on échappé plus d'une fois a Vol... Au Mage Noir...

-Laisse-moi.

-N... Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas seul ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi !

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, grogna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu avais besoin d'elle ! Et là, tu as besoin de moi !

-Laisse-moi !

Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux de nouveau embrumés, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et referma sa prise.

-Peut être que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de mon soutien... Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi Severus...

/

Cela faisait quatre ans, quatre ans que tous les matins elle se réveillant à moitié en pleurs, priant Merlin pour qu'elle arrête de penser sans arrêt à sa défunte amie. Comment arrivait-il à tenir le choc lui ? Remus s'était retrouvé seul, sans personne. Et pourtant, il semblait beaucoup moins sonné que la jeune femme, elle, ne cessait de pleurer et de se sentir coupable, elle ne sortait presque que pour donner cours à ses élèves.

-Professeur Dawn, plusieurs élèves se sont plaints de votre comportement... Comment voulez-vous...

-Mon comportement auprès de mes élèves, professeur McGonagall, est plus qu'exemplaire quand je suis dans une salle de cours !

-Justement, je vous parle de la mine que vous affichés lors de vos apparitions à la Grande Salle ou dans les couloirs, j'ai même entendue dire que vous aviez été grossière avec Mme Pomfresh !

-Elle l'avait cherché...

-Là n'est pas là question ! Il faudra revérifier votre comportement Miss !

-Bien Professeur...

Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, plusieurs années auparavant, elle s'était battue avec James Potter, à la façon moldue, enfin, elle avait frappé James Potter, après l'avoir désarmé... Le terme "se battre" était peut être un peu trop fort.

_/ Flashback /_

_-Expelliarmus ! S'était écrié l'adolescente, avant que les maraudeurs ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Potter ! Espèce de sal petit prétentieux ! Comme oses-tu ? Tu crois que, puisque je suis une fille je vais tout te pardonner ? Eh bien tu te trompes mon grand, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne pardonne pas un idiot arrogant dans ton genre ! finit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing. Lachez-moi espèce d'imbéciles ! _

_/_

_-Mais... Professeur McGonagall... _

_-Il en est ainsi Miss Dawn ! Sauf si vous n'avez pas frappé Monsieur Potter..._

_-Je... Si, je..._

_-Bien... Pourrais-je savoir la raison de cette petite saute d'humeur ?_

_-Il l'avait cherché..._

_-Miss Dawn ! Il faudra revérifier votre comportement !_

_-Bien Professeur..._

/Fin/

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, c'était un idiot, mais il la faisait rire, quand il est devenu le petit-ami de Lily, il avait... changé, ce n'était plus un petit idiot arrogant... Enfin si, mais moins.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi à tourner une page... Une page, parmi des dizaines d'autres, mais une page tout de même, avant, se remémorer un souvenir de James la faisait immédiatement pleurer, mais là, elle était seulement un peu nostalgique...

-Professeur, tout va bien ? demanda un élève.

-Mmmh ? Oui, oui Weasley, ça va...

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, la jeune femme porta instinctivement la main à sa joue, apriori, même son sourire n'arrivait en rien à arrêter les larmes, quelques qu'elles soient.

-Merci M. Weasley, dit-elle en essuyant deux larmes, avant de lui rendre le mouchoir.

Silence.

-Comment va votre mère ? S'enquit-elle.

-Bien, très bien, les fêtes de fin d'année l'ont un peu fatiguée mais elle va bien.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, j'espère que vous lui transmettrez mes amitiés.

/

Elle s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée à la table des Professeurs et attendit que les élèves entre à leur tour dans la salle, cela faisait presque 10 ans que Lily et James Potter n'étaient plus de ce monde, et malgré le fait qu'elle savait bien que cela arriverait, elle eu une soudaine baisse de morale en entendant le nom de "Potter, Harry", elle aurait voulu se lever, partir jusqu'à sa chambre et dormir, mais elle ne voulait pas que tout ses efforts soient vains, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'un gamin de 11 ans -qui ressemble beaucoup trop à son père- vienne tout gâcher.

Elle porta machinalement la main à sa joue et constata que, pour une fois, aucune larme n'avait coulé. Bien qu'en 10 ans, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne pleure plus à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux.

Elle essayait de garder contact avec Remus Lupin, qui, de son coté, avait perdu ses 3 meilleurs amis d'un coup, même si l'un d'entre eux était en réalité un traître enfermé à Azkaban, ce qu'il, d'ailleurs, refusait de croire un peu plus chaque jours, convaincant un peu plus la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il lui en parlait.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses voisins, le Professeur Quirell tremblait d'excitation de voir "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu" et le Professeur Rogue semblait encore plus morose qu'à son habitude, ce qui, au moins, eu le mérite de rendre un peu de sa bonne humeur à la brunette.

Une fois la répartition terminée, le Professeur Dumbledore fît un de ses discours, sans aucun sens, certes, dont il avait le secret.

-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

C'était un magnifique discours.

/

Elle se redressa, elle était dans son lit, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais alors pourquoi ne pas dormir ? Puis elle se rappela que ce soir-là, la lune était pleine.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir

Elle sortit de sa chambre et partit "se balader" dans le château, espérant ne tomber sur personne...

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et lança un regard mauvais à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château.

-Peeves ! elle siffla, agacée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans le château à cette heure-ci !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis un professeur !

-Je vais prévenir Rusard !

-Peeves !... Bon... Ok, je rentre... Je vais dans ma chambre... Je déteste me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard de toute façon..., grommela Anastasia.

/

_Tenant ses parchemins et son livre sous un bras et sa plume et son encre dans l'autre, elle s'installa devant lac, et commença ses devoirs._

_Le temps était frai, malgré le grand soleil qui, même en ce mois d'Octobre, illuminait encore de toute sa splendeur._

_-Alors Dawn, tu fais tes devoirs ?_

_-Et bien, j'ai de l'encre, un parchemin, un live et une plume... Tu es vraiment perspicace Potter ! Rétorqua la jeune fille, ne décollant pas ses yeux de son livre_

_-Tu es de mauvaise humeur Dawn ?_

_-Potter ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant ! Vas te faire rembarrer par Lily tant qu'elle te parle encore !_

_Les quatre garçons s'installèrent autour de la jeune fille, bien décidé à la faire craquer, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de se remettre au travail._

_-Arithmancie ? Tu voudrais pas faire le mien ?_

_-La ferme Black !_

_-C'est qu'elle s'énerve la p'tite._

_L'adolescente se releva non sans un énième soupire et repartit vers le château, même si elle aurait adoré pouvoir profiter d'une dernière journée de soleil._

_-Ana' ! Pourquoi tu pars ? C'est peut être la dernière fois de l'année qu'on voit le soleil !_

_-Désolé Lily... Il y a des fois où je supporte mal d'être suivi par des imbéciles._

_-Encore eux, grogna la rouquine. Ils n'ont rien à faire de mieux ?!_

_-Apriori non... _

_Elles s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, profitant de la légère brise mélangé à la chaleur du soleil, Lily aidait son amie pour son devoir du cour de potion et Anastasia l'aidait pour le devoir de sortilèges et enchantements._

_-Tu vois, ils se sont calmés, on est tranquille finalement..._

_-Lily, tu attends que je te remercie là ?_

_-Peut être..._

_-Tu peux toujours courir._

_-Ana' !_

_-Lily ! Répliqua la brune dans une parfaite imitation de son amie._

_Les deux adolescentes se jaugèrent du regard, haussant un sourcil et explosèrent de rire._

/Fin du Flashback/

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve... Enfin si, en un sens c'était un rêve... Mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, un souvenir remontant à leur quatrième année, même si du temps s'était écoulé, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et rêver souvent de ses années à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, évidemment.

Elle essayer de ne plus y penser, une fois sortie de sa chambre, surtout depuis que Harry Potter était arrivé à l'école... Elle l'évitait, tout simplement, c'était lâche, indigne d'une Gryffondor, elle l'évitait et faisait comme si il n'existait pas, et, apparemment, il commençait à s'en rendre compte.

/

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva plus tôt qu'à son habitude... Ce matin là elle avait décidé de faire, enfin, en sorte de ne pas éviter et faire comme si Harry Potter n'existait pas.. Ce ne serait pas la première fois

/

-Je veux et j'exige un silence total ! Commençons notre cour s'il vous plait. J'imagine que vous avez appris ce merveilleux et extrêmement facile à réaliser sortilège "Wingardium Leviosa " ? Non ? Comme c'est intéressant... Vous n'êtes pas idiots, non ? Quand je vous dis de vous entraîner sur un sort c'est que vous de devez le faire ! Bon... Entraînez-vous ! Oui Miss Granger ?

-Professeur, je maitrise déjà ce sortilège.

-Eh bien je vous laisse aider vos camarades... Mais vous savez, vous pouvez toujours vous -perfectionner Miss, vous n'avez pas votre maximum au bout d'un cour.

/

-Severus... Tu pourrais au moins être poli non ? C'est pas difficile non ? Oui je sais, c'est un Potter et tu détestes les Potter !

-Je n'ais rien dis.

-Oui, je sais, mais j'anticipe ! Répondit la jeune femme, retrouvant son sourire.

-Ne t'approche pas !

-Voyons Severus ! Je ne vais pas faire exploser tes précieuses potions ! J'étais une très bonne élève d'ailleurs..., dit-elle absorbé par la cuillère qui tournait dans le chaudron, mais si moi j'étais une très bonne élève... Toi, tu étais un génie...Severus, tu es en train de sourire ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Pourtant tu es beau quand tu souris...

-Faisons comme si tu n'avais rien dis.

-Bien, faisons comme cela, répondit-elle, tournant les talons.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une année qui s'annonce

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages (Sauf Anastasia) sont à la divine, la grande, la majestueuse, notre magnificence JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2 :** _Une année qui s'annonce... compliqué._

/

-Allez Severus ouvre moi ! Severus !... Je suis désolé, ça te va ? Je ne pas fais exprès ! Allez, s'il te plait, je viendrais plus te déranger quand tu travail ! Je te laisserai tranquille ! Je ferais plus exploser le chaudron ! Promit-elle en tambourinant à la porte. Severus ! Bon... D'accord, m'ouvre pas ! Mais je reviendrai !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, vexée que, même après des années, il lui faisait toujours le coup !

/\Flashback/\

_-Severus ! Severus s'il te plait, ouvre moi ! Tu ne peux pas rester claustré comme ça ! Severus ! Par pitié ouvre moi ! Severus !... Alohomora... _

_La jeune fille referma la porte, s'approcha de son ami et s'installa devant lui, dégageant une mèche qui tombait sur son nez._

_-Severus... Soupira la brune. Tu ne voudrais pas simplement continuer à vivre comme le ferait une personne normale ?_

_Il ne répondit pas, préférant serré la mâchoire et regarder le sol, elle se posa à coté de lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, espérant décrocher une réaction, en vain._

_-Je suis tellement désolée... Elle aurait dû te pardonner... Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux ce sur cette fichue planète... Murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Ne deviens pas comme eux s'il te plait... Tu n'as pas le droit de devenir comme eux..._

_-Je fais ce que je veux !_

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... S'il te plait, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Oui, peut être que la magie noire est intéressant. Peut être que ça pourra servir un jour... Mais là, non ! Ne tombe pas dans la facilité ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que tu dois devenir un mangemort ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle !_

/Fin du Flashback/

Elle avait essayé de le résonner pendant des semaines, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi... Elle avait failli à sa mission... Mais malgré tout cela, elle avait toujours était là pour lui... Même au point de délaisser les autres, de passer outre ses décisions, son avenir de mangemort. Elle l'aidorait, au point d'être jalouse de Lily, pourtant sa meilleure amie... Elle voulait seulement qu'il soit heureux, passait du temps avec lui suffisait. Et dire qu'elle se contentait de cela…

/

Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il devait lui confier un important secret et avez convié plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard.

Elle n'aimait pas venir dans ce bureau, elle n'y apprenait que des mauvaises nouvelles. Et elle voyait bien que Dumbledore n'aimait pas non plus les lui dire...

Elle entra dans le bureau après avoir dit le mot de passe et s'installa à coté du Professeur McGonagall, qui la salua d'un hochement de tête.

/

"Il va revenir... Il va revenir et il va tous nous tués ! Ouhlala, si jamais il s'empare de la pierre... Se répétat-t-elle"

-Oh, excusez-nous professeur ! Entendit-elle, se faisant bousculer par deux troisièmes années.

-Ce n'est rien Weasley, allez donc en cours avant que McGonagall vous colle, sourit la jeune femme.

/

/\Flashback/\

_"C'est Harry ? Oh... Il est trop mignon ! _

_-Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?_

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Je suis sûre que Lily serait d'accord... Si elle était réveillée._

_La jeune femme s'avança vers le berceau où reposait un nouveau-né et le prit délicatement dans ses bras._

_-Ooooh ! Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu es mignon à croquer ?_

_-Tu parles à un bébé Dawn ?_

_-Tu dis ça parce que je les eu dans les bras avant toi Black ?_

_-Je refuse que mon fils soit un sujet de vos disputes ! _

_-Lily ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Veux-tu que je te rende la prunelle de tes yeux ?_

_-Il dort très bien dans tes bras, son bonheur passe avant tout je te rappel..._

_-Je suis ravie qu'il ne se soit même pas réveillé, mais je ne suis pas sa mère._

_-C'est vrai, tu n'es pas sa mère, tu es sa marraine._

_-C'est... C'est vrai ? Oh, merci, merci, merci Lily !"_

/

C'était sa première rencontre avec Harry. Puisque Pétunia ne voulait pas, elle avait été nommée "marraine" du nouveau-né et elle en était ravie

/

Elle se baladait dans le château, repensant à tout ces moments, à toutes ces chamailleries, à cette puissante amitié à laquelle personne n'aurait pensé. Puis, elle se rappela ensuite, que ce "cher ami" avait été enfermé à Azkaban... A tord ? Elle ne le savait pas, Remus voulait croire en l'innocence de son ami, mais malheureusement, même si c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette prison...

Elle passait ses soirées à corriger les quelques parchemins que ses élèves lui avait rendu et à inventer un nouveau sujet de cour pour le lendemain, se plonger dans son travail était une chose qu'elle adorait faire, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus là...

Elle se leva enfin, passant directement à la case "bureau", elle n'avait pas faim ce matin-là...

-Quirell ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes à la Grande Salle ?

-Je v...Vous r...Retourne la q... Question.

-Je vais dans mon bureau. Et d'ailleurs, vous me barrer la passage.

-Ex...Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien Quirell, retournez donc vaquer à vos... occupations...

-B...Bien Pro... Professeur Dawn.

-Je le trouve bizarre Quirell, il ne me dit rien qui vaille... Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui.

-C'est moi ou tu es encore moins loquace qu'à l'habitude ?... Là je sais que tu m'écoute, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me répondre Severus ?

-Tu as dis toi-même que j'étais " moins loquace qu'à l'habitude"...

-Tu m'énerves ! S'exclama la jeune femme, ce qui arracha un léger rire à son ami. Mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi espèce d'imbécile, termina-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras... Severus, je te rappel que quand je te fais un câlin ça veut dire que tu peux refermer tes bras sur mon dos, c'est un peu le principe... Et, au cas où tu te poserai la question, oui, j'ai encore le droit de te prendre dans mes bras mon grand ! Bon... Je retourne à mes élèves, je préfère arriver en avance qu'en retard.

/

Elle entra dans la salle poussiéreuse où se trouvait Harry Potter quelques heures auparavant, elle s'arrêta devant un miroir, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Lily ?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

-Professeur Dawn, je ne pense pas que restait ici serait une bonne idée.

Elle sursautait et se tournait vers le professeur Dumbledore, effaçant d'un revers de manche la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Pr... Professeur Dumbledore ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je... visite.

-Vous visitez ? Vous ne l'avez pas fait assez pendant votre septième année ?

-Eh bien... Apriori... Non.

Elle sourit, sa main s'agitant frénétiquement, c'est fou comme elle ne savait pas mentir. Surtout pas devant Dumbledore.

-Vous savez ce que c'est Miss ?

-Le miroir du Risèd. Répondit la femme en étudiant le miroir, lançant quelques regards à la jeune femme rousse qui apparaissait.

-Même les plus grands sorciers ne pourraient pas devenir fous devant un pareil miroir.

-Je ne m'inquiète plus de ma santé mentale depuis que je fréquente les maraudeurs Professeur, plaisanta la brune.

/

-Joyeux Noël Pomona ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Joyeux Noël Anastasia ! Vous savez quels élèves restent ici pour les fêtes ?

-Pas la moindre idée ! Mais, voyez-vous, c'est les vacances pour moi aussi, et je ne laisserai pas des gamins me gâcher mon Noël !

-Anastasia, traiter vos élèves autrement !

-Excusez moi Professeur, vous savez, je suis toujours une enfant, enfin, tout dépend de la période de l'année, finit-elle en partant vers les jardins enneigés.

/

Une vraie gamine, oui, en ce joli mois de Décembre, ce professeur, si sérieuse pourtant, était retombée en enfance, laissant tous ses petits problèmes derrière elle, profitant, l'espace de quelques instants, la sensation de redevenir l'adolescente que trainait dans ces jardins avec ses amis.

Elle s'allongea dans la neige, ferma les yeux, sentant quelques flocons se déposer sur son visage, dans ses cheveux et dans ses paumes qui, malgré le froid qui régnait, n'étaient pas gantés.

-Vous allez tomber malade professeur.

-Voyez-vous Weasley, commença Anastasia en se redressant, je pense réellement tomber malade en vaut la peine... Allez donc vous occupez de vos frères, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il ne doive pas être en train d'aider des premières années à construire des bonhomme de neige, de plus, c'est de votre devoir de préfet de faire cela...

-Oui, oui ! Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas !

"Enfin seule, songea la jeune femme"

Elle se releva et avança dans le jardin, passant devant le Saule Cogneur et lança, sûrement plus par habitude qu'autre chose, une des petites pierres trouvé par terre sur le tronc de l'arbre, le faisant s'arrêter.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite trappe nicher près de l'arbre, mais se ravisa et retourna à grands pas vers le château.

/

-S'il te plait, viens avec moi ! Viens ! Viens ! Viens ! C'est magnifique dehors ! Allez, accompagne moi, par pitié, viens avec moi, faisant des batailles de boules de neige et baladons nous dans le parc ! S'il te plait viens avec moi !

-...Non...

-Allez Severus viens avec moi ! Remus il le ferait si il était là ! Se lamenta la brune.

-Arrête Anastasia.

-Bien ! Si tu le prend comme ça... Si jamais tu ne viens pas avec moi, je t'appel "Mon coeur" jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments...

/

Elle s'avançait dans les jardins enneigés, un bras autour de l'épaule de son ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule, visiblement, il n'en était pas très heureux... Contrairement à elle.

-C'est magnifique... C'est bon, je te laisse partir ! Vas dans tes précieux cachots ! S'exclama la jeune femme, partant, seule, vers la serre. Rentre ! Laisse moi seule... comme d'habitude.

Elle était réellement redevenue une adolescente, les crises de nerfs et tout ce qui va avec, finalement, même dans son ancien monde il y avait des problèmes...

Elle continua à marcher et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt interdite, se lassant tomber dans la neige, frissonnant au contact de la neige sur ses mains, elle tourna la tête vers la forêt, même elle, en tant que professeur n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, seul la garde-chasse, Hagrid, pouvait s'y aventurer.

-Bonjour Hagrid, bonjour Crockdur, sourit la jeune femme en caressant la tête du molosse.

-Oh, bonjour Dawn, comment allez-vous ?

Comment allait-elle ? En règle général ou juste en cet instant ? Car, ce jour-là, assise dans la neige à caresser la tête d'un chien noir qui bave, ça allait pas mal...

-Bien et vous ?

/

/

-Quirell ! Comment allez-vous ?

-B... Bien Pr... Professeur Dawn. Et v... vous ?

-Parfaitement bien...

Quelque chose clochait, elle ne le sentait pas celui-là !

/

-Quoi ?!

-Harry est allé sauver la Pierre Philosophale, il a besoin de votre aide !

-Oh Merlin, ce gamin est aussi inconscient que son père. Restez avec moi Miss Granger.

/

—Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard.

—Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents... J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

—J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

—Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent quatre cent soixante-douze points—exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Ils étaient ex aequo. Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu donner à Harry un seul point de plus !

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

—Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements—car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentard—ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffondor.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une autre année se term

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages (Sauf Anastasia) sont à The Queen JK Rowling

**Chapitre 3 :** _Une autre année se termine._

_« -Un Patacitrouille ? Demanda la brune en se levant, après avoir aperçu la vendeuse de sucrerie qui passait devant leur compartiment._

_-Non._

_-Non merci._

_-Bon, comme vous voulez, dit Ana en haussant les épaules puis sortit dans le couloir._

_Elle sortit la petite bourse remplit de mornilles de la poche de sa veste et acheta quelques friandises. Elle se mit à penser que c'était la deuxième fois en trente minutes qu'elle faussait compagnie à ses deux nouveaux amis. Et, d'après elle, c'était très impoli. Mais que voulez-vous ? Elle adorait arpenter ce couloir et regarder défiler le magnifique paysage._

_-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me dépanner de trois noises s'il te plait ?_

_-Mmmh ? Oh, euh... Oui. Bien sûr, répondit Ana perdant le fil de ses pensées._

_Elle fouilla dans sa petite sacoche et retira les trois noises avant de les donner à la jeune fille devant elle._

_-Merci… Shana Erikson, se présenta-t-elle, je te revaudrais ça._

_-Anastasia Dawn, prend tout ton temps, ce n'est pas trois noises qui vont me manquer alors que je ne sortirai pas du chateau._

_Elle sourit et retourna dans son compartiment après avoir une dernière fois regarder le soleil se coucher des fenêtres présentent dans le couloir. Bien sûr, ça elle pouvait le faire bien assise sur la banquette mais bon… Anastasia avait des lubies bien à elle._

_..._

_-Vous aimeriez aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda Lily au bout de vingt minutes de silence._

_-Je ne sais pas, répondirent les deux autres._

_-Moi je pense aller à Serdaigle._

_-Tant que tu ne vas pas à Serpentard._

_-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle aille à Serpentard._

_-Tu as dis que tu venais d'une famille de sorcier non ?_

_Ana hocha la tête de haut en bas._

_-Eh bien tu sais pourquoi._

_-... Ah oui, je comprend. Mon père m'a dit que même si je peux avoir quelques qualités pour finir à Serpentard, il valait mieux miser sur Poufsouffle... Même si je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette lubie de vouloir me trouver des qualités de Poufsouffle. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai bien plus de chance de tomber à Gyffondor... Enfin bref, moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas de tomber à Serpentard._

_-Quelqu'un de ta famille était la bas ? Demanda Lily._

_-Ouais, mes arrière grands-parents et aussi mon grand-père... Du coté de ma mère, précisa-t-elle. On est la famille des aigles et des serpents, je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Et toi ? Tu as des ancêtres à Serpentard ?_

_-En fait, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille..._

_-Qui n'a pas de sang moldu dans les veines aujourd'hui, dit Anastasia après quelques secondes de silence, bien trop pesant. Enfin, mis à part les Malefoy, les Black et les Lestrange. Mais ceux-là, vaut mieux les éviter... Comme les autres. »_

/

C'était leurs premières rencontres... Elle ne les avait plus jamais quitté après cela.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle se remémorait touts ces bons souvenirs, tout ça, à cause -ou peut être grâce- au jeune Harry Potter.

Elle se souvenait de tout cela comme si c'était la veille... Ses années où elle était encore étudiante lui manquait... Elle lui manquait... Et peut être un peu son mari aussi va savoir.

/

-Allez ! Ta maison gagnera la prochaine fois, bien que, c'est nous qui avons Potter... Non, en fait ta maison n'a aucune chance ! Plaisanta Anastasia.

-Dawn !

-Professeur McGonagall je ne suis plus une enfant, il est à moi, et seulement à moi, de juger si mon comportement est respectable ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est vous que devriez sauter de joie, je vous rappel que vous êtes leur directrice de maison et que ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Puisque ce n'est pas votre rôle, je vous conseille vivement de retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons, s'arrêtant pour frapper dans les mains des jumeaux Weasley.

/

-Taisez-vous Lockhart. Ca ne fait que deux semaines que vous êtes arrivé et votre narcissisme me fatiguedéjà.

-Mais j'ai combattu un Troll des Montagnes, cela vaut tout de même quelques explications non ?

-Je vous répondrais bien "non" et ajouterai d'aller vous faire voir Lockhart, mais je n'ais pas envie de débattre sur ma façon de parler avec le Professeur McGonagall.

/

Anastasia soupira et se re-concentra sur la correction des quelques devoirs déjà rendu.

Mais quelque chose la tracassait. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, ou que, plus le temps passait, plus Lockhart devenait chiant, ou alors le fait que, pour le mois d'Octobre, il faisait étonnement froid. Parce que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle relisait la même phrases, sans jamais qu'elle ne la comprenne.

/

-Il a fait quoi ?!

-Il a lâché des lutins de Cournouailles dans la salle et nous a laissé nous en occuper seuls !

-Cet homme et un crétin fini ! Bien… Miss Granger, je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé.

/

-Dumbledore ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Il semblerait que les élèves soient pétrifiés...

-Tiens je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

-Dawn !

-Désolé Professeur McGonagall, excusez-moi Professeur Dumbledore... Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai d'autres choix que de vous laisser réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, sur ce, bonne fin de journée professeurs.

/

Ca, c'était la meilleure ! Un monstre se baladait dans l'école, pétrifiant toutes les choses vivantes qu'il croisait sur son chemin, une belle année qui continue...

Elle s'installa à la table des professeurs, le silence régnait, ou plutôt la peur, elle baissa la tête vers son assiette, faisant tourner machinalement son couteau dans sa main gauche, elle ne manga pas de tout le repas, comme absorber par le mouvement de ses couverts entre ses mains, il fallait dire, qu'elle n'était pas non plus d'humeur à manger, comme la plupart des élèves de l'école apparemment.

Elle se releva à la fin du dîner, faisant tinter le fer sur son assiette et attirant par la même occasion, tous les regards vers elle.

Elle desserra les poings et la mâchoire une fois arrivé dans le couloir, elle parcourut le château et s'arrêta devant un miroir, constatant avec effroi, que derrière elle se trouver un énorme serpent qui croisa le reflet de son regard.

/

-Où suis-je ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

-A l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant brusquement. Aïe ! Pourquoi j'ai autant mal à la tête ? Râla-t-elle en se faisant retomber sur son lit.

-Sûrement parce que vous avez été pétrifié pendant 4 longs mois !

-Qua...Quatre mois ?

-Exactement, au moins vous n'avez plus vos cernes horribles, répondit l'infirmière avant de repartir s'occuper de ses autres patients.

-Ravie de vous voir réveiller Miss Dawn.

-Je suis ravie de vous voir aussi Dumbledore... répondit-elle, l'air complètement perdu.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Si vous voulez dire mieux qu'i mois, j'imagine que je dois être plus... Vivante...

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour.

-J'ai un sens du l'humour ? J'en apprend des choses aujourd'hui ! Sourit la jeune femme, l'air faussement émerveillé. Euh... Professeur... Cet... Cet chose qui m'a... attaqué, dirons-nous, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce que c'était exactement ?

-Un Basilic ma chère, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, si vous vous y étiez tombé nez-à-nez avec ce monstre, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Comme c'est joyeux tout cela ! S'exclama Anastasia. Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir me lever et quitter cette merveilleuse infirmerie ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Pompom vous laisse sortir.

La jeune femme rit à l'idée de lutter avec l'infirmière pour pouvoir sortir de cet pièce et finalement laisser tomber face à la ténacité de la femme.

/

Elle se réveilla, surprise de voir que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, contrairement à elle, qui profita de l'absence de l'infirmière pour pouvoir, enfin, retourner vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'école et retrouver sa chambre, ce qu'elle, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, n'avait pas fait pendant des mois.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, confortable et moelleux, beaucoup mieux que ceux de l'infirmerie...

Mais, apparemment, avoir dormi pendant 4 mois lu avait suffit... Elle se releva donc et repartit dans les couloirs du collège.

-Ah ! Peeves ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Je Vais Prévenir Rusard ! Chantonna l'esprit frappeur.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la première pièce qu'elle trouvait.

« Mmmh, interessant... C'est vraiment la première pièce sur laquelle je tombe ? Autant en profiter... Alors... Où sont les potions de sommeil ? » Songea la brune.

-Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de cette voix familière.

-Je... Je voulais prendre une potion pour le sommeil... Je suis désolé... Tu.. Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincant.

-Eh ! C'est la vérité ! J'arrive vraiment pas à dormir !.. Bon c'est vrai ! J'évitais Rusard, et Peeves par la même occasion. Même au bout de 10 ans cet abruti n'a toujours pas compris que j'avais le droit de sortir de ma chambre pendant la nuit !

-C'est peut être parce que tu ne lui fais pas peur.

-Je fais déjà peur à mes élèves, et c'est bien assez ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant…

-Je vois ce que tu insinues, et moi non plus, je ne suis pas méchant.

-Ouais, ben ça, ça reste à voir !

-Sors de mon bureau.

-Désolé...

-Sors de mon bureau !

La jeune femme baissa la tête et repartit, elle n'avait même pas trouver la potion de sommeil, bonne nuit en perspective...

/

Elle était resté claustré dans son bureau, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, c'était les vacances, l'école était pratiquement vide.

Elle soupira pour la quinzième fois devant l'année qu'elle devait préparer pour les troisièmes années, elle aurait pu garder le même agenda, mais, bien sûr, elle trouvait cela trop facile...

'TOC TOC'

-J'interdis quiconque d'entrer dans cette pièce, sauf si bien sûr, vous voulez vous retrouvez enfermé dans une cage et je vous lancerai quelques sortilèges... Histoire de marquer le coup... Professeur Trelawney, avec votre 3e oeil vous auriez tout de même pu prédire que je le ferais non ? se moqua-t-elle, tandis que Sybille Trelawney se retrouvé dans une cage en fer juste devant sa porte. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

-J'étais venue vous voir pour vous avertir d'un grand danger.

-Voyez-vous cela...

-Quelque chose va se produire, Harry Potter est en danger.

-Trelawney, pouvez-vous me dire qui d'autre est danger de mort dans cette école ?

-Il y a Mr Weasley… Et vous…

Percy Weasley continuait la divination ?!

-Laissez donc nos morts tranquilles. Et nos vies, par la même occasion.

Elle libéra le professeur de Divination, lui claqua la porte au nez et repartit à son bureau, non sans avoir levé pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel.

/

-Dawn, voulez-vous bien vous calmez ?

-Mais je suis calme !

-Oh alors excusez-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que danser au milieu des couloirs était une preuve de votre calme.

-Vous êtes excusée Professeur.

Elle se remit à sautiller gaiment dans les couloirs. Et dire qu'elle avait 33 ans...

Elle avait apprit grâce au Professeur Dumbledore que son ami Remus Lupin venait enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Elle sautillait.

-Bien le bonjour Madame Promfresh ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il me fallait une potion calmante, mais je trouve que je vais très bien moi ! Je suis par-fai-t'ment calme ! dit-elle tellement rapidement que l'infirmière ne comprit qu'un mot sur deux.

L'infirmière la força à s'assoir sur une chaise et partit lui chercher le breuvage calmant, et que ce soit clair, elle en avait bien besoin.

-Madame Pomfresh... J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

-Buvez !

La brunette obtempéra et se retrouva bien plus fatigué que quelques secondes plus tôt.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir !

-Bien sûr que si ! Allez vous coucher, sauf si vous voulez dormir à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça ira !

Elle avait déjà dormi à l'infirmerie, deux fois dans sa scolarité, ou peut être trois, l'infirmière devait être en manque d'affection pour ne jamais laisser repartir ses patients.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je préfère que tu m'appe

**Quatrième** **chapitre** **déjà, ça** **avance bien. Sachez, chers lecteurs, qu'il est actuellement 03h40 et que je suis extenuée** ! **Ca prouve**à **quel point je vous aime non ?**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la divine, la merveilleuse, l'unique JK Rowling.

/

**Chapitre 4 :** _Je préfère que tu m'appelle "Ana"._

-Pardon ?! Il... Il s'est échappé ?

-C'est cela...

-Oh Merlin... Mais... Comment a-t-il fait ? Je veux dire... Azkaban quand même ! Il doit être devenu complètement cinglé là-bas...

-Je sais... Il faut le retrouver.

-Rem, on ne peut pas quitter notre poste, et d'ailleurs, comment veux-tu qu'on le retrouve ? Je suis sûre qu'il viendra à Poudlard... Enfin, s'il y a au moins un bout de son cerveau qui fonctionne encore...

Elle se releva et commença à faire les cents pas.

-Je n'en reviens pas... Il faut absolument que je le vois !

-An, tu pourrais être claire deux minutes ? Tu me dis qu'on ne peut pas le retrouver et juste après tu changes d'avis !

-Excuse moi... Mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu meurs d'impatience de le revoir ! Moi qui croyais qu'il resterait là-bas à vie... Alors qu'il est innocent...

-J'ai réussi à te convaincre ?

-J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, rit la brune.

Elle soupira et repartit s'assoir, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu leur conversation, car oui, être ami avec un meurtrier qui venait de s'échapper d'une prison et "vouloir le retrouver" n'était pas une chose que tout le monde devait savoir...

/

-Il ne faut rien dire à Potter, il ne doit rien savoir !

-Oui... Oui bien sûr, il ne faut pas qu'il... Entre en contact avec ce... Meurtrier...

-Vous allez bien Dawn ?

-Euh... Oui, oui McGonagall... Ca... Ca va... Je serai muette comme une tombe ! affirma-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

-Ah et Dawn... Je sais que vous et surtout Lupin était très amis avec Black, mais il est hors de question que vous essayez de le retrouver.

-Evidemment Professeur! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je suis une adulte responsable.

/

Elle marchait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, cherchant, cherchant quoi ? Black, qui d'autre ? Ce "meurtrier" qui était venu dans un des dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor, déchirant au passage les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du plus jeune des garçons Weasley, alors oui, elle devait le trouver ! Elle devait avoir des explications ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait, il était évident qu'il finirait aux mains des Détraqueurs... Et ça, ce n'était même pas envisageable !

-An' ? Tout ce passe comme tu veux ?

-Ton meilleur ami accusé de meurtre se balade dans le château avec ce qui semble être un poignard, c'est donc moi qui devrait te poser cette question...

Il soupira, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réprimer le léger sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-J'aimerai bien le retrouver... L'aider... Enfin, s'il n'essaye pas de me tuer, plaisanta à moitié la jeune femme, tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

-Ana !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Oh, ça va Remus, je suis sûre que tu y as pensé ! On n'est jamais sûre à cent pour cent... Enfin... James l'était mais...

-Anastasia Dawn, est ce que tu veux vraiment approfondir sur ce sujet ?

-Non... Et je préfère quand tu m'appelle "Ana".

Elle baissa la tête et pressa le pas, distançant ainsi son ami, tournant à un couloir et s'arrêtant net en apercevant un grand chien noir au bout du couloir qui ressemblait presque à un loup, avec ses grands yeux noirs qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs quelque chose de familier...

-Si... Sirius ?

Le chien détala en une fraction de seconde, laissant la jeune femme les yeux dans le vide et la bouche bée, rapidement rejoint par Remus qui arriva finalement à la faire revenir à elle au bout de plusieurs minutes à passer sa main devant le visage de la jeune femme.

-Ana' ? T'as vu un calmar géant ou quoi ?

-Sirius est capable de ce transformer en chien n'est ce pas ?

-Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que je l'ai retrouvé... répondit-elle, ses yeux retrouvant une lueur d'énergie et de courage.

/

Elle se pencha, poings et mâchoire serrés, sur son bureau.

-Es-tu en train de m'accuser d'avoir fait rentrer Black à l'intérieur du château ?

-Exactement.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sors de mon bureau !

-Pardon ?

-T'as les oreilles bouchées, tu veux que je te le répète ? Barres-toi de mon bureau !

-Ana', t'y vas un peu fort là non ? murmura Remus, se tenant aux cotés de la jeune femme.

-Depuis quand tu prends sa défense toi ?! répliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois que tu es toujours sur la défensive...

-SORS DE MON BUREAU !

-Calme-toi Anastasia s'il te plait, sinon tu vas dire ou faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter, même si je serais plutôt pour que tu le remettes à sa place.

-Bien, alors, je vais me calmer... Severus, aurais-tu la bonté de bien vouloir ordonner à tes pieds de faire demi-tour et par la même occasion déguerpir de mon bureau, sur-le-champ ? dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait sûrement voulu plus calme, commençant à perdre patience en constatant qu'il ne marcherait qu'aux menaces.

Elle se leva donc, sortit sa baguette et afficha un sourire qui lui donnait une allure de folle, qu'elle seule savait faire d'ailleurs, et toujours en souriant évidemment, le mit gentiment à la porte, le menançant avec l'item magique, malgré le sourire machiavélique qu'elle affichait, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, elle mit plus de temps que prévu à jeter "son ami" de la pièce.

-Il me gonfle ! Il ose m'accuser d'avoir fait rentrer Sirius ici ?! Sal serpent ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que c'est cette lubie de ne pas m'écouter, moi je sors quand il me le demande !

-Ca, c'est parce que tu as peur de lui.

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai !

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai !

-Tu peux être aussi borné et puéril que Black quand tu t'y mets ! grogna la jeune femme.

-"c'est toi qui es de mauvaise humeur" Gna gna gna !

-Ce qui confirme ce que j'ai dis, tiens, j'ai confisqué ça à Harry, regarde, dit-il en jetant un bout de parchemin sur le bureau.

-Hum, c'est un joli parchemin, je suis sûre que tu pourras envoyer une lettre avec ! Mais pour ça, il te faudra de l'encre mon pote, plaisanta la jeune femme, retrouvant subitement sa bonne humeu.

-Ana, réfléchie un peu s'il te plait.

-Bon, je vais réfléchir si c'est ce que le grand veut ! Bon alors, c'est un parchemin. Jusque là tu es d'accord avec moi ? Ok, alors, tu ne vas pas confisquer un simple parchemin, j'en conclu qu'il à des ressources cachés... Ah tiens, comme la carte du... Ah ! Je vois... Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà la formule ?... Je… Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin se peint, affichant à l'encre noire :

_" __Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR"_

Ce qui fit s'étendre un peu plus le sourire de la brune... Les souvenirs... Et rien que le fait qu' Harry ait réussit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à se procurer cette carte...

-Ce gosse est trop fort ! s'exclama-t-elle, explosant presque de rire.

-Anat, ça n'a rien de drôle, tu imagines ce qui se passerait s'il gardait cette carte ?

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui sont les créateurs de "La Carte du Maraudeur" mon p'tit Lunard ? Plaisanta la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu n'a pas envie qu'il devienne un Maraudeur digne de ce nom ?

-Anastasia, je n'ai pas vraiment "envie" qu'il s'attire autant de problème que son père.

-Personne n'a envie de s'attirer autant de problèmes que son père Remus, mais tu dois bien reconnaitre que le destin fait bien les choses, il pourrait faire un digne descendant, je suis sûre que tu as été prévenue de ses petites "escapades nocturnes" qui ne lui apporte que des ennuis d'ailleurs... Avec cette carte, il pourra faire ses promenades quand cela lui chante !... Hum... Méfait accomplit.

Il reprit le parchemin des mains de la brune, pas le moins du monde amusé par ses, préférant retourner à son bureau plutôt que s'attarder auprès de son amie.

-Ne me laisse pas seule.

Cette phrase, elle l'avait prononcé trop de fois déjà, elle n'avait jamais aimé être seule... Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup SA compagnie.

-S'il te plait Remus, je suis désolé, je vais arrêter de t'embêter, mais si tu ne restes pas ici je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à Sirius et à toutes les manières de le retrouver... Et dans même pas dix minutes, je deviendrai folle.

Il rit et revint s'installer près de son amie, lui serrant brièvement l'épaule.

-Je te fais rire en plus de ça. Ca va être une longue journée...

-Je peux toujours repartir si tu insistes, plaisanta-t-il ce qu'il lui valut une claque derrière la tête. Aïe !

-Petite nature va !

/

Le bonheur semblait s'envoler, tout était froid, tout s'effondrer les sentiments heureux, la tristesse régnait, elle était seule au monde, en entendant leur souffle semblable à un râle elle commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était trop tard, elle était littéralement figée sur place, se sentant perdre connaissance, ses jambes se dérober sous elle, puis, plus rien, sauf peut être...

-Spero Patonum !

/

Elle se réveilla, pas à l'infirmerie comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, mais dans la forêt, apparemment, elle n'avait pas dû "dormir" bien longtemps.

…Apparemment si puisque qu'il faisait nuit...

Alors la personne qui l'avait sauvé ne l'avait même pas ramené au château, elle se redressa légèrement, et constata avec joie qu'elle n'avait pas perdue sa baguette.

-Lumos.

Elle se trouvait dans la forêt, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle s'y sentait presque en sécurité, elle entendait une respiration lente et régulière près d'elle, se tournant légèrement vers la gauche, emmenant sa baguette devant elle, elle découvrit le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

-Remus John Lupin, soupira-t-elle, tu n'es donc pas capable de faire ton travail jusqu'au bout ? Tu me sauves, mais tu t'endors juste après ! Je t'ai déjà dis de plus dormir !

Elle fit apparaitre une couverture et finit par se lever, enfin, essayer de se lever car à peine redresser elle retomba violemment sur le sol.

Elle finit par se rassoit et soupira pour la énième fois en rallumant sa baguette, entrapercevant une ombre animal, semblable à celle d'un loup...

-Sirius ? Ah non ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! S'exclama la brune en se levant brusquement et s'appuyant sur un arbre. Patmol !

A sa plus grande surprise le chien s'arrêta, haussant une oreille et se retourna vers la jeune femme, ce qui arracha un léger rire à cette dernière.

-Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment Patmol, commença-t-elle en s'approchant, mais ça m'aiderai beaucoup si tu reprenais ton... apparence habituelle...

Le chien grogna, apparemment, il n'était pas du même avis.

-Euh... D'accord, reste... Reste comme ça... Ne pars pas… s'il te plait !

Elle s'approcha doucement du chien, et s'assit adossé à un tronc, caressant la tête intelligente du canidé qui s'installait à ses cotés.

-Tu m'as horriblement manqué, et eumh... Comment aborder ce sujet ?

-Ana' ! Anastasia où es-tu ? hurla une voix qui fît décamper le chien à la vitesse et arracher un soupir à fendre l'âme à la femme.

Elle se releva comme elle pût et s'avança en titubant vers son interpellateur.

-Où étais-tu bon sang ?!

-Désolé Rem'... Maintenant c'est à toi de t'excuser !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'avoir fait fuir !

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Il était énervé ? Remus Lupin était réellement en train de s'énerver ? Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa, se jetant dans ses bras, se confondant en excuses.

-Calme-toi, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave... Ana' tu m'étouffes !

-Désolé, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas faite pour rester dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bien joué Potter

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la divine, la merveilleuse, l'extraordinaire, notre divinité JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 5 :** _Bien joué Potter._

/\Souvenir/\

Elle s'installa à sa table, dans sa chambre et sortit un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et un encrier qu'elle fit attention à ne pas le renverser et commença à écrire.

_Lily,_

_J'ai bien réfléchis et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mes parents ne me laisseront jamais venir te voir pendant les vacances, si je leur demande ils vont encore me sermonner et je ne vais même pas pouvoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël, tu imagines ?_

_A part ça, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, mais pas trop non plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses en mon absence !_

_Tu me manques beaucoup, je m'ennuis comme pas possible !_

_Je te souhaite de bonne vacances d'été et espère te revoir sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou, au pire, dans le Poudlard Express._

_P.S. : Passe le bonjour à Sev' de ma part, il me manque aussi._

_Amitié,_

_Anastasia Dawn._

Elle plia le parchemin et partit chercher le hibou de sa mère.

/

Elle sursauta en entendant quelque chose tapait sur sa fenêtre, mais se leva d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres en apercevant le hibou, qui lui rapportait une réponse.

_Anastasia,_

_Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu ne viendras pas chez moi pour la fin de vacances, si tu veux tout savoir, chez moi, ça ne se passe pas très bien, Pétunia fait sa "grande sœur jalouse", autant dire que je ne reste pas longtemps à la maison, d'ailleurs, j'ai appris qu'un autre enfant de mon âge habite dans le quartier, intéressant non ?_

_Je ne tiens pas à t'embêter plus longtemps et je tiens à préciser que tu me manques aussi._

_Je passerai au Chemin de Traverse le 27 Juillet, on pourrait se retrouver là-bas ?_

_D'ailleurs, il te retourne le bonjour, mais je n'ais pas pris la peine de dire qu'il te manquait, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi..._

_Je me demandais, pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas, à chacune de tes lettres je retrouve un "P.S." qui me demande de passer le bonjour._

_Bon, passons, je te souhaite également de bonne fin de vacances._

_Amitié,_

_Lily Ev_

-SORTEZ DE MON SOUVENIR !

/Fin (n.d.a : Fin pour la personne qui à oser s'introduire dans son souvenir bien sûr ! )\

-Potter ! Comment osez-vous ?

-Je... Je suis désolé Professeur Dawn.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses Potter ! Aboya-t-elle.

Elle partit fermer la porte et fit apparaitre une chaise devant Harry.

-Asseyez-vous Potter ! ordonna-t-elle, son ton perdant peu à peu la colère qu'elle ressentait.

Harry obtempéra et s'installa sur le siège en face de lui, évitant le regard de son professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements.

-Vous faites erreur Potter... Je ne pouvais rien refuser à Lily quand elle me faisait ses yeux de chiens battus... Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'arrange pas, mais je vous préviens juste où est ma corde sensible.

L'adolescent releva la tête, visiblement perplexe, elle était en train de lui dire comment faire pour qu'il ne soit pas en retenue ? Impossible !

-Bien, Potter... Je ne vous mettrez pas de retenue... Tout d'abord, parce que je n'en ais pas le droit, mais aussi parce que je sais que vous m'écouterez... Potter, je veux que vous me promettiez que plus jamais vous ne retournerai fouiller dans mes armoires et regarder dans la Pensine, plus jamais !

-Je vous le promets professeur.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez sortir Potter, soupira le professeur en esquissant un léger sourire.

/

-Et tu l'as laissé s'en tirer comme ça ? Sans punition ?

-Oui. Il n'a que treize ans. Et puis… j'avais envie d'être gentille...

-Tu n'es jamais gentille, répliqua son ami, aïe ! Arrête de faire ça !

-Tu es un idiot Remus ! Bon, sur ce, je m'en vais donner un cours, et vous devriez en faire autant... Professeur Lupin.

/

Apparemment son excuse n'avait pas si bien marché, pourquoi McGonagall s'obstinait à lui gâcher son été ?! Oh zut, elle redevenait une ado rebelle, alors ça c'était le pompon ! Elle soupira tandis que son ancien Professeur en Métamorphose la sermonnait, à force, ça ne l'impressionnait même plus... Sauf le jour, où, ayant été chopé à l'entrée du passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, à coté du Saule Cogneur, elle avait été envoyé chez le directeur, et, même si désormais, elle aussi était professeur et ne risquait pas d'écoper d'une retenue ou que l'on retire des points à sa maison, elle était quand même un peu stressé par son entrevue avec le Directeur de Poudlard, rencontrant les deux iris bleu de Dumbledore, bien qu'il semblait amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était plus une adolescente et que cela ne servait à rien de faire cela, à part peut être rendre hommage au Maraudeurs... C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait trop loin, il avait fallu que McGonagall l'envoi chez le Directeur pour qu'elle comprenne, et bah bravo la Miss, elle est drôlement vive d'esprit.

Elle sortit du bureau, son comportement devait changé, elle n'était plus une jeune fille qui prenait des cours à cette, magnifique, école de sorcellerie, non, là, c'était ELLE qui les donnait, alors, si même l'un de leur professeur commencer les âneries, ça allait mal finir.

Cette fois, même quand elle vu que le gros molosse noir s'était de nouveau enfuit de la forêt, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de le rapporter à son maître, enfin, si, elle en mourait d'envie, mais... Elle n'avait pas le droit...

Pas le droit, l'histoire de toute sa vie ! Avec Lily et Severus comme seuls amis, elle ne pouvait s'enerver, elle se les mettait à dos de suite, avec leurs caractères mals trempés ! Il était également inenvisageable qu'elle trouve l'un des Maraudeurs "sympa", ou alors de les approcher, sinon elle se retrouvait seule, fusillé du regard comme si elle avait commis un horrible crime, c'est ce qu'il était arrivé, quand pendant une semaine, elle avait dû travaillé avec Lupin, même elle ne se croyait pas quand elle disait : Je t'assure Lily, c'était la plus longue semaine de ma vie ! Plus jamais je ne veux faire équipe avec lui, mais j'y suis forcé... Pitoyable, un mensonge éhonté, d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui était censée la détester, Remus avait été un parfait gentleman, ce qui le fit remonter un peu plus chaque jour dans l'estime de la jeune fille, de sorte que, quand Lily lui avoua qu'elle sortait avec le prétentieux petit James Potter, qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas si petit que ça, Anastasia se tourna directement vers Remus, quand elle passait la journée avec Lily, qui à ce moment là était scotché à son petit-ami, elle ne parlait qu'avec lui.

/

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose oui, mais quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas exactement ? Elle avait pourtant prit une potion de sommeil sans rêves avant de dormir, lui permettant ainsi de dormir aisément avant de revenir voir, le lendemain, son ami, à chaque pleine lune, c'était la même chose, elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui qu'elle ne pouvait s'endormir, mais, depuis quelques semaines, Madame Pomfresh lui donnait des potions, et cela avait marché jusque là, mais apparemment, il se tramait quelque chose d'anormale, quelque chose qui dépassait le fait que ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune, quelqu'un était en danger, mais qui ?

Elle sût sa réponse quelques heures plus tard, à force de trainer dans les couloirs, elle croisa plusieurs professeurs, détenant...

-Sirius... Murmura-t-elle, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Ils l'avaient attrapé, il était inconscient, comme le jeune Harry Potter qui était emmené à l'infirmerie.

Elle suivit discrètement les professeurs, ainsi que les personnes du Ministère, qui emmenait Black en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Elle apprit qu'il y avait eu une attaque d'une centaine de Détraqueur, Dumbledore avait raison, ils n'auraient pas fallu les laissé rentrer, mais aussi que Sirius allait avoir son âme aspirait par le Détraqueur, le sort qui l'attendait était pire que la mort.

Elle se faufila discrètement dans la pièce, veillant soigneusement à n'être vue par personne, ils étaient idiots tout de même, laisser la porte sans surveillance...

Elle referma tout aussi doucement et se retourna vers son ancien ami, bien plus mal en point qu'elle n'osait s'imaginer et s'avança vers lui, combattant pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, qu'était-il devenu de lui ? Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer le voir un jour dans cet état, même pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle s'assit à coté de lui, s'adossant au mur, attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, ce qui, d'ailleurs, arriva bien plus vite que prévu.

-Bonjour Dawn.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux emmêlés et sals de son ami.

-Oh Sirius, tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Remus m'a expliqué. J'attraperai Pettigrow moi-même s'il le faut !

-Calme-toi, c'est trop tard de toute façon, je sais très bien ce qu'il va m'arriver.

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire, affirma Anastasia avec aplomb, laissant rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

-Ne pleure pas Ana...

Elle essaya, en vain, de stopper ses pleurs et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, il s'en sortirait, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, c'était une évidence.

-Potter te sortira de là, j'en suis certaine, tu sais, il est très intelligent, et son refus de se plier aux règles le conduira très loin... A une mort certaine de la main de Rusard en premier lieu évidemment..

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu sais aussi bien que moi je n'ais aucune chance d'échapper au baiser du Détraqueur, j'ai étais ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton âme ! Tu es innocent ! S'exclama-t-elle, laissant les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-La question n'est pas de savoir ce que tu veux Anastasia, il en est ainsi et tu ne peux rien y faire !

Elle cessa ses pleurs pour prendre la main de Sirius dans la sienne, profitant des derniers instants qu'elle vivait avec lui, car quelques heures plus tard, il n'en resterait rien.

-Avoue que tu attendais le moment parfait pour faire ça !

-Je vois que 12 années à Azkaban n'ont pas réussis à changer dans sens de l'humour défectueux... Tu vas ma manquer Black...

Elle esquissa un fin sourire triste et soupira.

Alors c'était bel et bien fini…

-Je crois que je deviens fou…

-Bien sûr, tu_ deviens_ fou…

-Non c'est pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose...

Elle se leva lentement, et un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsque qu'elle aperçut Harry, sur le dos d'un hippogriffe, et pas n'importe lequel, Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, celui qui était censé être tué le jour-même d'ailleurs...

-Vous êtes vraiment formidable Potter ! S'exclama Anastasia en souriant. Sirius, tu vois quand je te disais que Potter te sortirai de là ! J'avais raison !

Elle le tira par le bras, le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, en profitant pour planter un baiser sur sa joue et épousseter un peu ses vêtements.

Il allait être sauvé, mais maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais punir Potter de sa vie.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une glace chocolat ?

**Chapitre 6 :** _Une glace chocolat_ _?_

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont elle avait réagit quand Lily lui avait apprit qu'elle sortait avec le "Chef des Maraudeurs", une réaction étonnante, mystérieuse et inattendue, comme elle en fait.

/\Flashback/\

Elle se mordit la lèvre, Lily avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, elle se devait de paraître plus détendu que ça, elle n'allait pas lui annoncé qu'elle était une mangemort non plus !

La rouquine arriva, se plaçant devant son amie, avec un sourire qui était tout, sauf naturel, Anastasia était sûre d'une chose, si Lily se comportait comme ça, c'est que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

Elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit Potter arriver, les choses prenaient une tournure bizarre...

-Ana', je crois bon de t'informer que je sors avec James ! Lâcha-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à cacher l'appréhension de la réaction de son amie qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Anastasia resta bouche-bée environ une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle assimile les informations et qu'elle quitte la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel, sans un mot.

Lily s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça ! Quel manque de réaction... Elle aurait pu lui criait qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur, l'insultait, ou même frapper James, elle s'était réellement attendue à tout ! Enfin, presque... Puisque ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, la brune s'était contenter de lever les yeux au ciel, le caractère impulsif de la jeune fille l'avait attendu à pire, comme exploser dans une colère monstre, comme le jour où... Ah non, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Mais Lily ne s'était pas attendue à ce silence, ce manque de réaction, ce silence beaucoup trop pesant à son goût, peut-être que... Non, elle ne pouvait rien supposer, elle saurait bien ce qui avait poussé Anastasia à faire ça en temps voulu...

/

Lily entra dans son dortoir, vide, ça faisait quarante minutes qu'elle cherchait son amie, mais Anastasia n'aurait pas pût... Non, c'était impossible... Et pourtant, le doute s'installait en elle, si Anastasia l'avait laissé tomber ? Si elle retournait sa veste ? Tout ça parce qu'elle sortait avec Potter, Anastasia l'a trahirait pour cette broutille ?

Elle sortit en trombe du dortoir des filles, ignorant les quatre Maraudeurs qui l'appelait, elle se rua dans les couloirs, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage, elle ressemblait à si méprendre à une Lily en colère, elle l'était juste un peu, c'est vrai, mais là, c'était plus une Lily très inquiète, qui avait cru à sa propre supposition, qui pourtant pouvait être erroné, elle se sentait trahi, sans raison, ou en tout cas, sans raison vérifiée et confirmée, elle aperçu une tête familière, elle en était réduit à ça !

-Rogue ! S'écria Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Siffla le Serpentard.

-Où est Anastasia ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de où est Dawn !

-Bien sûr que si, où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas Evans !

-Dis-moi où elle est !

-Je suis là, fit une voix derrière elle, arrête donc de t'en prendre à Rogue, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard qu'il passe sa vie à mentir.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner, elle ne savait pas si c'était son amie qui partait en se frayant un chemin dans la foule qui s'était amassé quand Lily avait commencé à "hausser la voix", ou alors les quatre Maraudeurs qui étaient arrivés en courant, tandis que Rogue s'était volatilisé le temps de dire "Quidditch".

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Où est Ana' ?

Silence, ils le savaient, la brune avait dû pousser la foule, plusieurs élèves savaient où elle était.

-Où est Anastasia Dawn ?

-Elle est sortit dans le jardin, dit finalement une Serdaigle de quatrième année.

"Le jardin est vaste, mais en tout cas je n'aurai pas à la chercher dans tout le château, songea Lily", elle se retournait vers les garçon, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes, elle tiqua cependant en remarquant qu'un Maraudeur manquait à l'appel.

-Eumh... James, il n'y avait pas Sirius i peine trois minutes avec toi ?

James se retourna, il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir, mais apparemment, Peter, qui se tortillait comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, si.

-Dans les jardins...

/

Anastasia se redressa, quelqu'un venait vers elle, une seule question, pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas passez dix minutes tranquille ?

Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait réagi bizarrement, mais ce n'était pas la peine de la chercher dans tout le château non plus !

-Remus, soupira-t-elle, barre-toi avant que je t'en retourne une...

-Charmant.

-Black ?!

-Lui-même... Je suis vexé que tu me confondes avec Remus !

-Black, j'étais déjà pas d'humeur alors si tu n'y mets pas du tiens...

-En quoi puis-je aider ?

-Et bien tu pourrais commencer par... HORS DE MA VUE !

-Dawn !

-T'es content Black ? Maintenant j'ai Potter sur le dos ! S'échauffa la jeune fille en courant vers le Saule Cogneur.

Elle les avait déjà vu faire, jeter une pierre sur les racines, ou appuyer avec une branche, elle les voyait passer, à travers une petite trappe, elle les voyait, relevait, me ne disait rien, pourquoi ? Seul Merlin sait...

Elle sourit, elle avait réussie, elle était dans un tunnel, mais elle savait que Potter & Cie l'a rejoindraient vite.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester un peu seule ? Elle venait d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie sortait avec le plus horripilant des élèves de Gyffondor.

Elle continua tout droit, que pouvait-elle redouter à la fin de ce couloir de toute façon ? Quelque chose qu'elle pourrait affronter, rien de bien méchant, rien d'assez terrifiant, alors pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

/

-Laisse moi tranquille Lily, va rejoindre ton "prince charmant" !

-Anastasia !

-Quoi ?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu es énervée je peux le comprendre mais...

-Lily ! Tu n'as aucune idée de "pourquoi" je suis énervée...

-Ce n'est pas parce que...

-Non... Mais si tu tiens à avoir mon avis sur le sujet, commença-t-elle, alors... Je pense que tu es une idiote ! Non, ne m'interrompt pas ! Par contre, Potter est aussi idiot que toi, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble !... Lily... Je suis ton amie, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Je sais que notre cinquième année ne s'est pas très bien passé mais... Bref, si tu es heureuse, ça me va. Tu pourrais l'épouser que je m'en ficherai comme de l'an quarante, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde... Et je suis contente pour toi...

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, non, j'vais attendre que tu ais le dos tourné pour vous avadakedavrariser tous autant qu'vous êtes ! Plus sérieusement, Lily, si ce mec te fait du mal, il entendra parler de moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça risque pas, sourit Lily, prenant son amie dans ses bras, " comme de l'an quarante" ?

-Bah ouais, elle est pas mal cette expression non ?

/\Fin du Flashback/\

Etait-il si utile de préciser qu'en revenant au château, au bout de quelques minutes à parler avec James, elle lui a mit son poing dans la figure, non, ce n'était pas utile...

/

-Bien le bonjour Professeur McGonagall !

-Bonjour Dawn, je vous que vous êtes de bonne humeur ce matin.

-Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas levé du pied gauche !

/

-Bien joué Potter, chuchota-t-elle tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de troisième année quitté son cour.

-Merci Professeur, répondit Harry, sachant pertinemment, tout comme Hermione, qu'elle ne parlait de la façon dont il jeté les sorts sur sa plume.

Elle se leva et partit dans le couloir, refermant la porte à clef derrière elle.

Elle descendit vers les cachots, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu, elle toqua trois fois, comme à son habitude, et son sourire revint comme par magie en constatant qu'apparemment, elle dérangeait.

-Je suis en train de donner un cours.

-Faux ! La définition exacte est : Tu es en train de torturer l'esprit des Poufsouffles ici présent. Mais, de toute façon, je peux attendre, ça ne me dérange pas de rester au fond de la classe à attendre qu'un première année fasse exploser son chaudron.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit apparaitre une chaise au fond de la classe et s'y installa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle soupira pour la quinzième fois, tandis que les élèves continuaient la potion d'Enflure, elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit une légère explosion et étouffa un rire, constatant qu'elle avait raison, et qu'un première année avait vraiment fait exploser la potion.

Au bout de dix minutes la classe fut entièrement vidé, ils étaient tous les deux, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler.

-Alors, que me veux-tu ?

-Ça parait pourtant évident… Commença-t-elle doucement en verrouillant la porte. A moins que ton cerveau de vil serpent n'assimile pas les choses… Tu es de bonne humeur non ? Sinon tu m'aurais déjà jeté à la porte… Ou alors c'est parce que je viens de la verrouiller…

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Oh, et bien… J'AIMERAI SAVOIR SI TU AVAIS DECIDE EN TON ÂME ET CONSCIENCE DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR REMUS ET ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR PAR LE MÊME OCCASION OU SI TU ETAIS JUSTE IDIOT ?!

-Calme-toi !

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ME DEMANDER DE ME CALMER ?! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !

-Anastasia !

-Ça suffit ! Je veux que tu te mettes dans le crâne que si tu continues ton petit manège qui consiste essentiellement à me pourrir la vie comme ça, ça va mal finir ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était un loup-garou ? T'as vraiment que ça a faire de tes journées ?! Tu ne m'as jamais autant déçu... Sauf peut être pendant nos deux dernières années à Poudlard... J'imagine que tu vas me mettre à la porte maintenant.

-Oui, mais je te comprends.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la brune en haussant les sourcils, guère convaincue.

-Oui, mais toi, tu ne comprends pas, sors maintenant... S'il te plait.

-"S'il te plait" ?! Tu es malade Severus ? Tu viens vraiment de me dire "S'il te plait" ?

-Très drôle !

-Je n'en reviens pas... Je ne suis même plus énervée, grogna-t-elle. Bon, je vais m'en aller avant que je m'excuse et que je ne t'en veuille plus d'avoir gâché la vie professionnel de Rem'...

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, claquant la porte et essayant, en vain, d'adopter un air contrarié et en colère, ce que, bien sûr, elle n'était plus.

/

Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes, évidemment, cela allait plus vite quand elle était encore en tant qu'élève, ils avaient les calèches, eux !

Elle arriva enfin à bon port, enfin, à bon quai, contemplant le Poudlard Express avec un léger sourire nostalgique dressé sur les lèvres.

-Au revoir Ana', fit une voix familière derrière.

-Au revoir Rem', tu vas me manquer, c'est que j'y étais habituée moi à faire venir te voir quand bon me semblait !

-Tu sais, tu pourras toujours le faire, de toute façon, je ne retrouverai pas de travail de si tôt...

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, bonne vacances quand même Rem'.

-A toi aussi, sourit-il avant de partir.

Un sifflement, un sifflement qui annonçait le départ imminent du train, elle survola la foule de regard, son regard s'arrêtant sur une chevelure noir de jais en bataille, qui, comme le Poudlard Express, lui rappelait une partie de son adolescence.

-Potter ! L'appela le professeur d'Enchantements et Sortilège en se frayant un chemin entre la foule. J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà monté. Miss Granger. Mr Weasley. Tenez Potter, nous avons jugés, moi et Re... le Professeur Lupin, que ceci vous revenait de droit, se rattrapa-t-elle, toujours souriante, en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin vierge.

-Merci Professeur Dawn.

-De rien Potter. Passez de bonnes vacances.

/

Elle entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il fallait qu'elle lui demande, il dirait oui, évidemment, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, McGonagall trouverait un moyen de lui mettre une heure de colle !

-Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais-je aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Evidemment, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien, parce que j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes la dernière fois que j'ai fais un petit détour par la Cabane Hurlante...

-Je vous laisse y aller, qui suis-je pour empêcher les gens de s'amuser pendant les vacances, surtout que dans quelques jours, vous ne pourrez plus vous permettre quelques petites escapades, avec tout les "témoins". plaisanta le Professeur Dumbledore, arrachant un sourire amusé au professeur d'Enchantement.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Tournoi des quatre sorc

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la magnificence, la merveilleuse, la majestueuse, notre magicienne JK Rowling.

* * *

Ne me frappez pas ! Je suis de retour, c'est ce qui compte non ? Je suis partie 1 mois, mais je suis de retour ! Mais ça, c'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer de vous chers lecteurs !

/

**Chapitre 7 :** _Le Tournoi des quatre sorciers._

Il avait dix minutes de retard, le ponctuel, il repassera.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant des rayons de soleil sur sa peau blanche, à moitié caché par le parasol.

-Tu es en retard, marmonna-t-elle, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, les yeux toujours clos.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Techniquement, tu ne me vois pas là.

-Je n'ais pas besoin de mes yeux pour sentir une présence familière et reconfortante, sourit la brune, se redressant sur sa chaise après avoir ouvert les yeux, alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, je suis seulement...

-Un peu fatiguée ?

-Oui...

-Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu veux faire un tour ?

-Je pensais manger une glace mais bon...

-Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça ! Comme quoi, ça t'arrive des fois, d'avoir de bonnes idées...

-Lupin !

-Dawn ! Rétorqua l'ancien maraudeur dans une parfaite imitation de son amie avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle se leva et lui donna une claque derrière la tête, avant de partir au bar.

-Toujours pistache-chocolat ?

-Je ne suis plus un adolescent Ana' !

-Et alors ? T'étais sympa adolescent... Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Sirius ne prenait que chocolat non ? Lil's, que pistache, et James... Noisette, comme ses yeux...

-Et toi, citron... Hum, tu peux prendre une glace en plus ?

-Euh... Bien sûr... Chocolat ?

-Parfait !

Elle revint à leur table, tendant les deux glaces à son ami.

-Tu as faim toi ! S'exclama la brune en rigolant.

-Tu viens ?

-On ne mange pas ?

-Si, mais en marchant.

-Remus... soupira-t-elle. Tu vas où comme ça ?!

-Viens !

-Tu as de la glace au chocolat sur la main.

-Arrête de te moquer et viens avec moi !

-Si c'est ce que Môssieur Lupin veut...

Elle passa par dessus la barrière et ne put s'empecher de sourire, re-bienvenue au bon vieux temps, au bout de cinq minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta et soupira.

-C'est looooong !

-Ne te plains pas mon petit ange.

-"Mon petit ange" ? C'est moi qui donne les surnoms bizarres et débiles ! Mais bon... C'est demandé si gentiment mon petit sucre...

-Quand on sera arrivé, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, d'accord ?

-Mais où on va bordel ?!

-Anastasia ! Pas tant de grossièreté ! Allez, on est presque arrivé... Voilà, alors, passe devant, il suffit de passer la porte en pierre, enfin, la pierre quoi...

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis pas du genre à foncer tête baissé dans les cailloux.

-Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi... Tu as de la visite ! Et je t'ais rapporté une glace !

-Mais, à qui tu... Black ? Sirius. Patmol. Mon lapin d'amour. !

-Dawn, calme-toi, tu m'étouffes ! Et arrête avec tes surnoms, je n'ai jamais aimé ça !

-Désolé... dit-elle en se détachant.

Elle se plaça à coté de Remus, souriant comme jamais, bien que son ami n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle avait connu, il avait le teint cireux, pas le moindre sourire charmeur, ni moqueur ne se dessinait sur les lèvres.

-C'est moi que tu reluques Dawn ?

Finalement si, il arrivait toujours à faire son petit sourire qui l'exaspérait, mais, après tout ce temps, elle s'était rendue compte que ce stupide sourire à la noix lui manquait désespérément.

-Oui Black, c'est toi que je reluque.

-Tu as changé Dawn, tu n'aurais pas abandonné aussi facilement avant.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé...

-Quelles retrouvailles, ironisa Remus.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais toujours dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il est !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

/

-Lâche-moi maintenant, ça fait deux heures !

-N'est-ce pas tout qui m'a clairement demandé te reprendre dans mes bras ?

-Tu me casse les pieds là Black !

-Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Sirius, lui susurra-t-il.

Non, décidemment, il n'avait pas changé.

-Et moi je préfère t'appeler Black on trouve un arrangement ?

Et voilà qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu maintenant. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un adulte responsable !

- Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un adulte responsable ça Dawn... (n.d.a : Ah, qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Quoi ? Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit les dialogues ?! Je ne vous permets pas ! Ceux-là, ils n'ont font qu'à leur tête de toute façon !)

-Je n'ais jamais été une adulte responsable Black, un jour, le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que j'étais "une adolescente en manque d'affection", je l'ais pas très bien prit sur le coup... se remémora-t-elle en se levant. On y va Rem' ?

-Vous partez ? demanda Sirius, essayant de paraitre le moins déçu possible.

-Désolé Patmol, mais Mademoiselle Dawn ici présente à des cours à préparer pour la rentrée, mais tu as Buck, n'est-ce pas Buck ?

Oui, il avait Buck... Génial...

/

-Je me sens mal de le laisser...

-Nous sommes restés trois heures avec lui Anastasia, la prochaine fois nous partirons plus tôt, il faut que tu te reposes, et, de plus, je ne voudrais pas alarmé les autres professeurs, la disparition de l'un des leurs...

-Je pense qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas que je ne suis pas là, et même, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soucieraient outre-mesure...

-Tu as une piètre estime de tes collègues.

-J'ai une piètre estime de la race humaine en règle général...

-Ana...

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave... C'est pas grave si je travaille avec des abrutis...

La fin de la route fut silencieuse, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite, et en plus, elle parlait dans le dos de ses pauvres gens... Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu ne te comptes pas parmi les "abrutis" j'espère.

-J'ai travaillé avec toi Anastasia, répondit-il sombrement.

-Oh, Remus, tu n'as jamais été et ne sera jamais un "abruti", espèce d'abruti.

Et hop, un paradoxe, un !

Elle lui prit la main et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route jusqu'à la cabane qui n'était pas si hanté que ça finalement...

-A plus Rem', souhaite moi bonne chance, il va m'en falloir pour supporter les monstres.

Et dire qu'elle n'exagérait même pas...

Elle se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, elle ne dormait pas, du grand n'importe quoi ! Les enfants et adolescents arrivaient le soir même et elle ne dormait pas ! Stupide dimanche ! Stupide rentrée ! Stupide Anastasia Dawn ! Car, après tout, c'était elle qui ne dormait pas, pas le dimanche (n.d.a : Bah oui, un dimanche ça a pas besoin de dormir ! Réfléchissez un peu !).

-Vous ne dormez pas ?

-Non Nicholas, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de devenir insomniaque quand il faut pas... Quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, rien de spécial, la Grosse Dame met du mal à se remettre de l'attaque de l'année dernière, mais à accepter de reprendre sa place original.

-Bien. Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

-Vous allez bien ?

-J'imagine que oui Sir Nicholas, sourit-elle, je ne voudrais pas user de votre temps plus longtemps... Je vais en cuisine, mais cela doit rester entre nous, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

/\Flashback/\

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ana'...

-Eh ben fait comme tu veux ! Répondit hargneusement une jeune fille de 13 ans tout au plus.

-Allez Ana', fait pas cette tête, c'est pas si affreux non ?

-Lily, je vais encore me retrouver avec Pettigrow, tout le monde pense que je suis nul !

La jeune fille croisa les bras, s'adossant au mur, l'air contrariée.

-Tu n'es pas nulle Ana... C'est lui qui fait tout le temps exploser le chaudron non ?

-Evidemment que oui, j'suis pas idiote à ce point là !

-Calme-toi j'ai rien fais !

-Si ! Tu veux pas te mettre en binôme avec moi !

/\Fin/\

-Mmmmh, marmonna-t-elle, touchez moi une seule fois de plus et vous subirez ma colère et je peux vous dire qu'elle est déjà pas mal grande vu que vous avez failli me déboiter l'épaule à force de la secouer, mais bon, je suis réveillé maintenant, finit-elle en se redressant, elle haussa un sourcil en découvrant son invité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te réveille.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Severus, soupira-t-elle en retombant brusquement sur son lit. Je te dirai bien de sortir de ma chambre, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à rentrer en conflit avec toi, et, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu apprécie les lieux plus que ça.

Il la regardait bizarrement, elle haussa un sourcil et finalement leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu as des cernes.

Ca, ça venait sûrement du fait qu'elle s'était finalement endormie trente minutes avant qu'il vienne la réveiller.

-Non pas tellement.

Quel mensonge ! Elle ressemblait à un zombie !

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, tu peux rester, ou tu peux partir, si tu restes, dis le moi, comme ça je prendrai mes affaires en avance et ça t'évitera de me voir en sous-vêtements.

/

-Tu es de bien bonne humeur p'tit cœur.

-Cesse de faire l'idiote.

Elle aurait dû être vexée, elle était un peu, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, depuis le début de sa quatrième année, elle affublait de surnoms ridicules toute personne qui avait eu l'audace, le courage et la patience de parlait plus de vingt minutes avec elle.

-Désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Désolé, répéta la jeune femme.

-J'avais donc bien compris

-Idiot, souriait-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au escalier qui menaient au cachots, elle soupira, les vacances étaient bels et biens terminés, elle allait retourné elle aussi à son bureau, et le lendemain, elle se retrouverait à donner des cours et des enfants qui ne comprendront pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, bonne journée Sev'.

-Bonne journée.

Oui, il était définitivement de bonne humeur ce matin là.

/

Elle releva les yeux quand les élèves apparurent, "Grande nouvelle" disait le professeur Dumbledore, oui, pour lui, pour l'école, mais pour elle ? Oui, Poudlard était choisi pour le Tournoi des trois sorciers et gna gna gni et gnia gnia gnia... Mais finalement, ça servait à quoi ?

La répartition finit le Professeur Dumbledore commença son discours, et là, arrivèrent les élèves de Dumstrang et Beaux-bâtons.

Super des enfants de Vélanes !

Génial un champion de Quidditch international ! (n.d.a : Ironie quand tu nous tiens...)

-Eh bien, en voilà une grande femme, chuchota Anastasia plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Youpi ! Il était l'heure de manger, fini le long discours et la présentation de la coupe, fini l'attente interminable, à l'heure de la nourriture maintenant !

-Tu vas t'étouffer.

-Oui, si tu me fais sursauter comme ça je pense que je vais finir par m'étouffer... Miam, du steak et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Du porridge.

-Faux ! Ca, c'est du béton broyé mélangé avec des céréales, c'est dégoutant !

/

Comment ? Impossible ! Un enfant de son âge ne pouvait pas être choisi ! C'était Diggory, ça ne pouvait pas être Potter. Non, impossible, totalement impossible.

Pourquoi lui ? Ah si ! Ca, c'est parce que c'est un Potter, tout les Potter son voué à un avenir affreux et sanguinaire, enfin, affreux et sanguinaire c'était sûrement un peu fort, un avenir semé d'embuche, et sûrement semé de Voldemort, pauvre Potter.

"-Espérons qu'il n'ait pas le même destin que son père, songea-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains"

/

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, la poussière régnait, et quelques cadavres de souris étaient disposés près de l'hippogriffe, dégoutant !

Elle le regardait, depuis quand n'avait-il pas manger celui-là ? Il lui semblait pourtant que Remus venait lui rendre visite, et malgré cela, il s'était jeté sur la nourriture, la remercient milles fois de cette gentille attention.

-Tu mets de la sauce partout, fit-elle remarquer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ah ! Je me suis aussi dit qu'un peu de shampooing ne te ferait pas mal.

-Comme c'est gentil. C'est ta façon polie de me dire de me laver les cheveux ? Ironisa Sirius.

-Non, c'est ma façon méchante de dire que tu as de beaux cheveux quand ils sont propres.

-Tu me dragues Dawn ?

14 ans ! 14 ans et toujours la même blague, même si elle soupçonnait que ce n'était pas une blague et que c'était seulement l'égo de son ami qui avait prit contrôle de sa bouche.

-Tu me fatigues Sirius, soupira-t-elle.

"Mais je suis contente de passer la journée avec toi, pensa Anastasia, espèce d'abruti" (n.d.a : Et ouais ! Même dans ses pensées c'est un abruti ! ^^).

/

Ce cour était d'un ennui mortel, et pourtant, c'était ELLE qui le donné ! Il fallait bien reconnaitre que, regarder des enfants de première année lancer des sortilèges sur des objets, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus distrayant.

-Professeur ?

Elle soupira, ils avaient besoin d'aide en plus ?

-Oui ?

-Puis-je changer de table ?

-Non Miss, si votre voisin ne vous plait pas, ne lui parlais pas, c'est ce que j'ai fais pendant 7 ans, et je m'en suis très bien sortie !

Elle n'entendit pas le jeune fille grommelait des propos "pas très gentilles" à son égard, tout comme elle n'entendit pas le hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre, décidemment, elle n'entendait rien celle-là !

-Madame ?

-Professeur, réctifia-t-elle machinalement, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit "Madame".

-Il y a un hibou à votre fenêtre.

-Ah tiens c'est vrai !

/

_Anastasia,_

_Je sais que venir te voir serait une meilleure idée, puisque tu dois être en train de me lancer une malédiction parce que je ne suis pas venu te dire bonjour depuis plusieurs semaines._

_Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, et de celle de Patmol, par la même occasion._

_Oui, je sais que tu vas souvent le voir, il s'en ait émerveillé il y a même pas deux semaines, je crois que tu as tes chances Ana'._

_Si tu pouvais demander à Hagrid de veiller sur ce hibou cela m'arrangerait, il était très mal en point quand je l'ai recueilli, et avec la nuit qui approche, je ne m'en occuperais pas très bien..._

_En parlant de ça, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir, je m'en sors très bien sans toi._

_Remus._

Elle plia la lettre et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, en y sortant un rouleau de parchemin et de l'encre, ce qui sembla déplaire à ces élèves.

Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard.

/

_Ami indigne,_

_Je devrais tu pendre par les pieds pour te punir de cet affront! Le jour où je ne serais pas là pour t'aider le lendemain d'une pleine lune ce sera parce que quelqu'un de bien meilleur m'aura remplacer ! Comme une petite amie..._

_Et tu as raison, j'avais envie de te voir, mais puisque c'est comme ça je vais me rabattre sur mes élèves et faire passer ma mauvaise humeur sur eux, par TA faute !_

_**Il **va bien, enfin, aussi bien qu_**_'il _**_puisse aller._

_Et d'ailleurs, si, un jour ou l'autre, tu me redis que j'ai mes chances avec lui je te fais bouffer ta cape de sorcier !_

_Anastasia._

Elle se leva et partit à la volière dès que ses élèves étaient, enfin, partit de la salle de classe.

/

-Suffit. Enlevez ces badges. Vous êtes dans une salle de cour !

Oui, elle n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour que ses élèves laissent Potter tranquille au moins le temps de son cour, les enfants sont cruels et idiots.

-Mr Malefoy vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

-Oui Professeur.

-Et bien, faites... MR MALEFOY ENLEVEZ CE FICHU BADGE !

/

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, soupira Anastasia, alors que son cour venez de se terminer. Dommage, je vais être obligée de m'enfermer dans mon bureau le temps que McGonagall et Severus se calme et que je n'ais plus de crainte de subir leur colère, finit-elle en fermant la porte et la bloquant avec une armoire.

/

Potter est bien trop jeune pour combattre un dragon, surtout un Magyar-à-pointes !

La chance n'était décidemment pas de son coté, réussir à pioché ce dragon spécifiquement est tout de même une preuve de la malchance de ce garçon, il était bien le fils de son père...

Anastasia retint son souffle, il allait être complètement cramé, brulé, carbonisé par ce monstre !

-_Accio_ Eclair de feu !

-Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! S'exclamaient la foule.

"Enfin ! Ils ont arrêté de le détester ! Pensa-t-elle"

– _Accio Éclair de feu ! _cria-t-il.

Potter monta sur son balai et s'envola aussitôt.

Et il plongea en piqué. La tête de la dragonne suivit sa trajectoire.

– Mille méduses ! Voilà qui s'appelle savoir voler ! s'écria Verpey, tandis que la foule

poussait un hurlement puis retenait son souffle. Vous avez vu cela, Mr Krum ?

Potter reprit de l'altitude et vola en cercle. La dragonne le suivait toujours des yeux, sa tête

tournant sur son long cou.

Potter fondit en piqué au moment où la dragonne ouvrait sa gueule. Cette fois, cependant, il

eut moins de chance. Il parvint à échapper aux flammes mais la queue hérissée fendit l'air

comme un fouet et, au moment où il virait sur sa gauche, l'une des longues pointes lui érafla

l'épaule, déchirant l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier.

Apparemment, la dragonne n'avait pas l'intention de s'envoler, elle tenait trop à ses œufs.

Elle

se tortillait, se contorsionnait, dépliant puis rabattant ses ailes, ses horribles yeux jaunes

toujours fixés sur Potter, mais elle avait peur de s'éloigner de sa couvée... Il fallait pourtant

qu'il la force à s'en écarter, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à s'approcher de l'œuf d'or... Il devait

agir prudemment, progressivement.

Il se mit à changer sans cesse de direction, en restant à distance pour éviter les jets de flammes

mais en s'approchant suffisamment près pour qu'elle se sente menacée et continue de le suivre

des yeux. La créature penchait la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, montrant ses crocs, ses

pupilles verticales fixées sur lui...

Potter s'éleva encore un peu et elle laissa échapper un rugissement exaspéré. Pour elle, il était

un peu comme une mouche, une mouche qu'elle avait hâte d'écraser. Sa queue battit l'air à

nouveau, mais Potter était hors d'atteinte... Elle cracha un jet de feu qu'il parvint à éviter... Le

monstre ouvrit une gueule béante...

Elle se dressa alors sur ses pattes de derrière, déployant enfin ses grandes ailes noires et

brillantes, aussi larges que celles d'un petit avion, et Potter plongea. Avant que la dragonne ait

compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et où il était passé, il piqua vers le sol de toute la vitesse

de son balai, en direction des œufs qu'elle ne protégeait plus de ses pattes aux longues griffes.

Potter avait lâché le manche de l'Éclair de feu — et il venait de saisir l'œuf d'or...

Il remonta en chandelle puis, dans une nouvelle accélération fulgurante, s'envola vers les

tribunes, l'œuf d'or serré sous son bras indemne.

Des sifflements des tribunes se faisaient entendre, il avait réussi, il avait réaliser une performance bien plus qu'impressionnante.

-Exceptionnelle... Murmura Anastasia. Ce gamin est vraiment trop fort.

/


	8. Chapitre 8 : Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la divine, la radieuse, l'exceptionelle JK Rowling.

/

**Chapitre 8 :** _Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu._

-Et vous allez organiser un bal... Comme celui de la Saint-Valentin ?

-Oui Miss.

-Pauvres gosses...

-Un problème Miss ?

-Oh ! Oh, non rien, Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite... bon courage !

-Mais ne vous inquiètez pas Miss ! Vous allez nous aider.

-Je suis obligée ?

-Oui, Miss.

-C'est injuste !

-Je sais, Miss.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ?

-Nous avons besoin de volontaire... Êtes-vous bénévole, Professeur Dawn ?

-Je... Bon, d'accord.

/

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Sybille Trelawney.

-Elle-même.

-Responsable des boissons...

-Exactement.

-Professeur McGonagall, vous voulez rendre vos élèves ivres ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi avoir mis Sybille Trelawney au poste de responsable des boissons ?

-Vous préfèreriez y être vous ? Je croyais que vous appréciez la musique.

-J'aime beaucoup la musique moldue mais je n'y connais rien niveau sorcier... A part les Bizzar' Sisters peut être.

-Bien, occupez-vous du buffet, je m'occupe des Bizzar' Sisters !

Elle lui avait volé son idée !

/

Non elle ne rirait pas, elle ne devait pas rire, Hagrid était quelqu'un de gentil et ça aurait été très méchant de sa part de se moquer de son costume... Ou de sa coiffure.

-Vous vous êtes fait beau Hagrid, les élèves devraient prendre exemple sur vous.

Le self-control était un de ses points fort !

Elle lui sourit et partit vers le fond de la salle, pour pouvoir voir sans être vue.

-Bonjour Anastasia.

Loupé.

-Bonjour Sybille.

-Un verre de punch ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Tenez.

-Merci... Ce sera tout ?

-Je me demandais... Pensez-vous qu'un des professeurs puissent... M'inviter à danser ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Vous n'avez cas prendre les devants. Et puis, au pire, il reste toujours Rusard, finit Ana avec un sourire en coin.

Son interlocutrice fit une grimace dégoutée et repartit à sa place initiale, avec les autres professeurs. Ce qu'Anastasia devrait bientôt faire, avant l'arrivée des élèves.

/

Elle était désespérée à ce point ? Apparemment, oui.

Anastasia retena encore une fois, et à grande peine, son rire.

-Sybille, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour, je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue soit très enclin à vous accorder une danse.

-Mais...

-Ca ne se voit pas que dès que l'occasion se présentera il vous transformera en crapaud ? Ou pire, en statut de crapaud ! Allez donc embêter le professeur Vector.

Anastasia lui fit un sourire encourageant et, quand Trewlanwey fut assez loin se laissa aller à un magnifique éclat de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Moi je trouve que si Severus !... Et cesse de montrer les dents. Contrairement aux autres, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ais plus peur de toi. Comme McGonagall tiens !

/

Cela s'annonçait mal, Anastasia avait entendu parler de cette dernière épreuve, et elle n'allait pas être de tout repos, d'un autre coté, le Tournoi des Trois, ou plutôt des Quatre Sorciers, n'a jamais été simple.

Un jet d'étincelles rouges, déjà ?

/

Diggory... Il était mort, la foule était amassé autour de lui.

« Il est mort ! » « Il est _mort _! » « Cedric Diggory est _mort _! »

– Harry, lâche-le, dit la voix de Fudge.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?» « _Diggory est mort ! _»

-Comment cela est-il possible ? Marmonna la brune en se frayant un chemin vers Dumbledore.

Là, étendu, à terre, le corps de Cedric Diggory.

-Pro... Professeur Dumbledore ? Bégaya-t-elle

/

– Ils vont le réveiller à force de faire du bruit !

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils crient comme ça ? Il ne s'est quand même pas _encore _passé quelque

chose ?

– C'est la voix de Fudge, murmura Molly Weasley. L'autre, c'est Minerva McGonagall, non ? Mais pourquoi se disputent-ils ?

– C'est peut-être regrettable, mais c'est comme ça, Minerva, disait Cornélius Fudge d'une voix

forte.

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'amener dans l'enceinte du château ! s'écria le professeur

McGonagall. Quand Dumbledore l'apprendra...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarquer que Potter s'était redressé et avait remis ses lunettes. Sauf la femme adossé au mur qui lui sourit quand il tourna la tête vers elle.

Fudge s'avança dans la salle à grandes enjambées, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur

Rogue sur ses talons.

– Où est Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux à Mrs Weasley.

– Il n'est pas là, répondit celle-ci avec colère. C'est une infirmerie, ici, monsieur le ministre, et

vous feriez bien de...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore entra à son tour d'un pas pressé.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant alternativement Fudge et le

professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Minerva, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, je

vous avais demandé de surveiller Barty Croupton.

– Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller, Dumbledore ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Monsieur le ministre s'en est occupé lui-même !

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait celui-là ?

– Quand nous avons averti Mr Fudge que nous avions capturé le Mangemort responsable des

événements de cette nuit, dit Rogue à voix basse, il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité

personnelle était menacée. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détraqueur et il l'a fait entrer

dans le bureau où Barty Croupton...

– Je lui ai dit que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, Dumbledore ! tonna le professeur McGonagall.

Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château,

mais...

– Chère madame, rugit Fudge, en tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel...

Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall couvrit celle de Fudge :

– Au moment même où ce... cette chose est entrée dans la pièce, hurla-t-elle en tremblant de

la tête aux pieds, le doigt pointé sur Fudge, elle s'est précipitée sur Croupton et... et...

– Et alors, ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! s'emporta Fudge. Apparemment, il a été responsable

de plusieurs meurtres !

– Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus témoigner, Cornélius, dit Dumbledore.

Il fixait Fudge d'un regard dur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

– Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens.

– Pourquoi il les a tués ? Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans ! s'exclama Fudge. C'était un fou

furieux ! D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé d'avoir agi sur les

ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

– Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornélius, répondit Dumbledore. La

mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute

sa force. Et ce plan a réussi. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

_/_

– Vous-Savez-Qui... est revenu ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ridicule. Allons,

Dumbledore, reprenez-vous...

– Ainsi que Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute rapporté, reprit Dumbledore, nous avons

entendu la confession de Barty Croupton. Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il nous a révélé

comment il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort — apprenant par

Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie — l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour

capturer Harry. Le plan a réussi, comme je vous l'ai dit. Croupton a aidé Voldemort à revenir.

– Voyons, Dumbledore, répliqua Fudge vous... vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire cela. Vous-Savez- Qui ? De retour ? Allons, allons, Croupton a certainement _cru _lui-même qu'il agissait sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui — mais comment pouvez-vous croire sur parole un personnage aussi fou, Dumbledore... ?

– Lorsque Harry a touché le trophée, ce soir, il a été immédiatement transporté auprès de

Voldemort, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Il a assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort.

Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous permettre d'interroger Harry ce soir.

– Vous êtes... heu... prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ?

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rompu par un grognement de Sirius. Ses poils étaient

hérissés et il montrait les dents à Fudge.

– En effet, je crois Harry, répondit Dumbledore dont le regard flamboyait à présent. J'ai

entendu la confession de Croupton et j'ai entendu Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir du

moment où il a touché le trophée et les deux récits coïncident, ils expliquent tout ce qui s'est

passé depuis que Bertha Jorkins a disparu, l'été dernier.

Fudge avait toujours cet étrange sourire.

– Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez

entendu dire par un fou assassin et un garçon qui...

– Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge, dit Potter à voix basse.

– Et en admettant que je l'aie lu ? dit-il, le regard tourné vers Dumbledore. Et si j'y avais

découvert que vous avez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ? Il parle le

Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est pris d'étranges crises...

– J'imagine que vous faites allusion aux douleurs de sa cicatrice ? dit Dumbledore d'un ton

glacial.

– Alors, vous reconnaissez que ces douleurs sont bien réelles ? répondit précipitamment

Fudge. Il a des maux de tête ? Des cauchemars ? Peut-être aussi... des hallucinations ?

– Écoutez-moi, Cornélius, reprit Dumbledore en avançant d'un pas vers Fudge.

– Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi. Cette cicatrice qu'il porte au front n'a en

aucune manière affecté son cerveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait mal lorsque Voldemort se

trouve à proximité ou qu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers.

– Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une cicatrice qui

puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme...

– Écoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! s'écria Harry.

Il essaya de sortir de son lit mais Mrs Weasley le força à se rallonger.

– J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms ! Lucius Malefoy...

– Malefoy a été innocenté ! protesta Fudge, visiblement offensé. C'est une très vieille

famille... Ils ont fait de nombreux dons pour soutenir d'excellentes causes...

– Macnair ! poursuivit Harry.

– Lui aussi a été innocenté ! Il travaille pour le ministère, maintenant !

– Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle...

– Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans ! s'exclama

Fudge avec colère. Tu aurais pu trouver ces noms-là dans d'anciens comptes rendus des

procès ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à

dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables et

vous persistez à les avaler. Allons, Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous encore croire ce qu'il

dit ?

– Espèce d'idiot ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Cedric Diggory ! Mr Croupton ! Ces

assassinats ne sont pas l'oeuvre d'un simple fou qui frappe au hasard !

– Je n'en vois aucune preuve ! répliqua Fudge, le visage violacé de fureur. J'ai l'impression

que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce

que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années !

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait toujours considéré Fudge comme un

personnage bienveillant, un peu hâbleur, un peu grandiloquent, mais une bonne nature pour

l'essentiel. A présent, ce n'était plus qu'un petit sorcier fulminant qui refusait tout net l'idée de

voir son monde confortable et bien ordonné subir la moindre perturbation. Il refusait de croire

au retour de Voldemort.

– Voldemort est revenu, répéta Dumbledore. Si vous acceptez ce fait tel qu'il est et si vous

prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation. La

première décision, la plus importante, devrait être de retirer aux Détraqueurs le contrôle de la

prison d'Azkaban...

– Ridicule ! s'écria Fudge. Enlever les Détraqueurs ! Je serais démis de mes fonctions si je

faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart d'entre nous n'arrivons à bien dormir que parce que

nous savons que les Détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban !

– Et nous, Cornélius, nous dormons beaucoup moins bien en sachant que vous avez confié la

surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de Lord Voldemort à des créatures qui se rangeront

à ses côtés dès qu'il le leur demandera ! répliqua Dumbledore. Elles ne vous resteront pas

fidèles, Fudge ! Voldemort peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de possibilités que vous d'exercer

leurs pouvoirs et de satisfaire leurs désirs ! Lorsque les Détraqueurs et ses anciens partisans

l'auront rejoint, vous aurez bien du mal à l'empêcher de retrouver la puissance qui était la

sienne il y a treize ans !

– La deuxième mesure que vous devriez prendre, et tout de suite, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce

serait d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants.

– Des émissaires aux géants ? s'écria Fudge qui avait soudain retrouvé sa langue. Qu'est-ce

que c'est que cette folie ?

– Tendez-leur la main de l'amitié dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Dumbledore,

ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, que lui

seul est en mesure de leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté !

– Vous... vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! balbutia Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas. Si la

communauté des sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants... Tout le monde les déteste,

Dumbledore... Ce serait la fin de ma carrière...

– Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornélius ! lança Dumbledore, le regard

flamboyant.

– Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, à la prétendue

pureté du sang ! Vous refusez de reconnaître que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance,

mais ce que l'on devient ! Votre Détraqueur a supprimé le dernier membre d'une des plus

anciennes familles de sang pur et voyez ce que cet homme avait choisi de faire de sa vie ! Je

vous le dis maintenant : prenez les mesures que je vous ai suggérées et vous laisserez le

souvenir, dans votre administration et ailleurs, de l'un des plus courageux et des plus grands

ministres de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connus. Renoncez à agir et l'histoire se souviendra de

vous comme de l'homme dont la faiblesse aura donné à Lord Voldemort une deuxième chance

de détruire le monde que nous avons essayé de reconstruire !

/

Et voilà, le chapitre 8, vous voyez ? Je tiens parole, je continue cette fiction qui m'inspire de plus en plus. Je tiens à préciser, que, ça y est ! J'ai enfin décidé de la fin EXACT de la fanfic' :)

A bientôt.

Linaewenn.


	9. Chapitre 9 : 12 Square Grimmaurd

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (Sauf mon OC) et l'univers appartiennent à l'unique, la superbe, notre reine JK Rowling.

/

**Chapitre 9 :** _12 Square Grimmaud_

– Complètement fou, murmura Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas. De la démence...

Il y eut alors un grand silence. Madame Pomfresh était figée au pied du lit, les mains sur la

bouche. Mrs Weasley, toujours penchée sur Harry, le tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de

se lever. Bill, Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement Fudge.

– Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, Cornélius, reprit Dumbledore,

nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi

aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon.

La voix de Dumbledore n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle donnait l'impression d'une simple

constatation, mais Fudge se raidit comme s'il l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique.

– Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, dit-il en agitant un index accusateur. Je vous ai

laissé la bride sur le cou. Toujours. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Parfois, je n'étais

pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais je ne disais rien. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup

qui vous auraient permis d'engager un loup-garou comme professeur ou de garder Hagrid, ou

encore de fixer le programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez

à moi...

– Le seul auquel j'ai l'intention de m'opposer, l'interrompit Dumbledore, c'est Lord

Voldemort. Si vous êtes contre lui, Cornélius, nous resterons du même côté.

Rogue s'avança alors vers lui en passant devant Dumbledore. Il releva la manche de sa rote et

mit son bras sous le nez de Fudge qui tressaillit.

– Voilà, dit Rogue d'un ton brusque. Vous voyez : la Marque des Ténèbres. Et encore, elle

n'est pas aussi nette. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire. Mais vous pouvez quand même

la voir. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort.

C'était un signe de reconnaissance et un moyen de nous faire venir auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il

touchait la Marque d'un Mangemort, nous transplanions immédiatement à ses côtés. Cette

Marque que vous voyez là est devenue de plus en plus visible au cours de l'année. Celle de

Karkaroff également. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Karkaroff a pris la fuite, cette nuit ? Tous les

deux, nous avons senti la Marque nous brûler. Et tous les deux, nous savions qu'il était de

retour. Karkaroff redoute la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi trop de ses

camarades Mangemorts pour être bien accueilli s'il revenait au bercail. Fudge recula devant

Rogue comme il avait reculé devant Dumbledore. Hochant la tête, il ne semblait pas avoir

assimilé le moindre mot de ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Il se contentait de regarder avec

dégoût l'horrible Marque sur son bras. Enfin, il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et

murmura :

– Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai entendu

assez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la

façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au ministère.

Parvenu devant la porte, il s'arrêta soudain, fit volte-face et revint vers le lit de Harry.

– Ton prix, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il sortit de sa poche un sac d'or qu'il laissa tomber sur la table de chevet.

– Mille Gallions. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir une cérémonie, mais étant donné les

circonstances...

-Sal véracrasse, grinça Anastasia dès qu'il eut disparu.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Harry.

– Il y a du travail, dit-il. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter

sur vous et sur Arthur ?

– Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, répondit Mrs Weasley. Elle avait le teint livide, mais semblait

déterminée.

S'en suivie une autre conversation à laquelle Anastasia n'avait pas réellement envie d'assister, elle se désinteressa de Potter et du gros chien noir que lorsque de Bill Weasley sortit de la pièce.

– Minerva dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, je veux voir Hagrid

dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à son tour de la salle

– Pompom, dit alors Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable

pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey ? Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison du nom de

Winky qui doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et

ramenez-la aux cuisines. Dobby s'occupera d'elle.

– Très bien, dit Madame Pomfresh, visiblement étonnée.

Et elle aussi quitta la salle.

/

Dumbledore s'assura que la porte était fermée et que les pas de Madame Pomfresh s'étaient

éloignés avant de reprendre la parole :

– Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius...

Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?

Le gros chien noir leva les yeux vers Dumbledore puis, en un instant, se métamorphosa en

homme. Mrs Weasley poussa un hurlement et fit un bond en arrière.

– Sirius Black ! s'écria-t-elle, l'index pointé sur lui.

– Arrête, maman ! s'exclama Ron. Il n'y a aucun danger !

– Lui ! gronda Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

– Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, dit Dumbledore, tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je

peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir

confiance l'un dans l'autre.

-N'en demandez pas trop Professeur, soupira Anastasia, s'attirant quelques regards noirs.

– A court terme, reprit Dumbledore, vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté, désormais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et, si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous.

– Ça suffira pour l'instant, dit Dumbledore en se plaçant entre eux. A présent, j'ai du travail

pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius,

il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus

Fletcher — tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

– Mais..., dit Harry.

– Tu me reverras très bientôt, Harry, assura Sirius. Je te le promets. Mais je dois faire ce que

je peux, tu comprends, non ?

– Oui, dit Harry. Oui... Bien sûr.

-Brave garçon, marmonna la brune.

– Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous savez ce que je dois vous

demander. Si vous y êtes prêt...

– J'y suis prêt, répondit Rogue.

"_Je crois que je suis aussi perdue que Potter_"

– Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore.

– Je dois descendre, dit-il enfin. Il faut que je voie les Diggory. Harry, bois le reste de ta potion. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

-Je vais y aller moi aussi.

-Bien. Au revoir Anastasia.

/(Fin du tome 4)

-12 Square Grimmaurd. Répéta la femme. Où ais-je déjà entendue cette adresse ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit les 100 pas.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle sortit de son bureau et se précipita dans le hall.

-Je... Je suis là... Dit-elle, essoufflée.

-Oh ! Anastasia, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai juste un petit problème avec les horaires.

-J'avais vu cela. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de Miss Tonks.

-Comme si c'était hier. Ravie de te revoir.

Il y avait bien le 10, le 14 aussi, derrière elle le 11 et 13, mais pas ce fichu 12.

...

-Ingénieux, souria Ana en ouvrant le portail de la maison. Nympha... Euh... Tonks, à toi l'honneur.

-Tu t'es bien rattrapé.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été ton Professeur.

-Tu aimes me le rappeler n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr Miss Tonks, mais j'enlève 10 points à Poufsouffle pour votre impertinence.

-Tu es un professeur injuste.

-Ouais je sais.

Elle sourit tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon soupirait, Nymphadora s'avança tout de même vers la porte et amorça un geste avant de relaisser tomber son bras et se tourner vers la brune qui s'était arrêter devant le portail.

-Qu'y a t'il Anastasia ?

-Si tu veux que je t'appelle Tonks alors tu dois m'appeler Ana !

-Si tu veux... Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Où sommes-nous déjà ?

-12 Square Grimmaud, je te l'ais dis avant de partir !

-Non ce n'est pas cela, "Où sommes-nous" ? Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendue parler de cette maison !

-Oh, ça doit être parce que...

-Mais bien sûr ! La coupa Anastasia. La noble et ancienne famille des Black ? C'est ici que se regrouperont les membres de l'Ordre ? Là où habitait une famille de mangemorts ?

-Il semblerait.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de soupirer et finalement d'entrer dans bâtiment la première.

La maison été comme elle l'avait imaginée, bien que plus poussiéreuse qu'elle avait dû l'être plusieurs années auparavant.

Tonks prit un couloir mais trébucha sur elle ne savait quelle objet et tomba sur le sol entrainant plusieurs tissus dans sa chute, libérant des cris perçant lancés par une toile accroché au mur.

-Qui l'a réveillée ? Tonna une voix de l'étage du haut.

Anastasia se détacha de la contemplation du logis en entendant la voix, comme celle de Lily Evans, elle avait appris à la reconnaitre, comme les petites groupies de cinquième année… et cette idée la dégoutait au plus haut point.

Elle tourna la tête se retenant de se boucher les oreilles et esquissant une légère moue.

-Je me mets à vomir tout de suite ou j'attends un peu ? Demanda Tonks, moqueuse.

-De quoi tu...

Avant qu'elle ne put terminer sa phrase un poids la fit tomber à terre, comme Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt, sauf que là, ce n'était pas un objet, non, c'était quelque chose de bien humain.

-Aïe !

-Ana ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle se relevait, oscillant dangereusement.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux des retrouvailles digne de ce nom, évite de me clouer au sol et par la même occasion me donner un violent mal de crâne.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon sucre d'orge.

-"Mon sucre d'orge" ? Répéta Tonks.

-C'est mignon hein ? J'aime bien trouver des surnoms aux gens.

-Je déteste ce surnom.

-Ca te vas bien je trouve.

-Non, ça ne me vas pas "bien", c'est ridicule !

-Je suis vexée ! Je m'en vais si c'est comme ça !

Elle prit la porte et s'assit sur le petit muret devant la demeure, évidemment, elle ne savait pas transplaner, ou plutôt, quand elle le faisait elle atterrissait en catastrophe et arriver à rester en vie on ne sait comment.

D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas non plus comment elle avait fait pour apprendre à transplaner et avoir son permis.

-Allez viens, les autres vont arriver et la réunion va commencer !

-Non ! Je suis véxée je te rappel ! Je ne reviendrai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée !

-Je m'excuse Ana', rentre maintenant, tu vas attraper froid !

-Tu n'es pas ma mère Black, cingla-t-elle.

Mais elle se leva tout de même, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami au passage.

-Cette maison tombe en ruine ! S'exclama la femme et se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

-Merci, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Finalement, je crois que je te préfère en professeur, rigola Tonks.

-Aha aha aha ! Je suis morte de rire ! Si tu pouvais dire ça aux premières années ça m'arrangerai.

-De quoi ? Que tu es pire hors de l'école ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

Anastasia se releva en soupirant et se planta devant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle, si t'en a d'autre comme ça n'hésite pas. Sirius ? Fais moi visiter cette... magnifique... Maison ! J'ai du temps à tuer et tu me manque horriblement !

-C'est drôle comme tu peux passer d'un extrême à un autre en si peu de temps...

-Gna gna gna !

/

-J'peux venir avec vous ? S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

-Ana ! Je t'ais déjà dis que ce n'était pas possible !

La brune se remit assise et prit un air renfrogné.

-T'es pas drôle Rem' ! Dora elle, elle a le droit d'y aller.

-Moi, je suis un Auror !

-Et moi je suis son professeur de Sortilèges !

-Ca ne compte pas !

-Je veux voir Potter !

-Tu ne peux pas Ana' !

-Tant pis, je boude si c'est comme ça !

Et elle partit dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà Molly Weasley et sa fille, Ginny.

La jeune fille salua Anastasia et sortit de la pièce.

-Alors, comment allez-vous Molly ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Et bien, nous dirons que ça peut aller.

Ca aller, mais ça irait beaucoup mieux si il n'y avait pas cette guerre, si elle pouvait quitter son travail pour aider l'Ordre, si toutes les personnes chères à son cœur ne risquaient pas leur vie, quoique en ces temps obscures, tout le monde risquait sa vie, en sortant, en combattant, et même en fuyant, l'Angleterre allait mal, ainsi que tout les sorciers qui savait qu'_il_ était revenu, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Voldemort.

-Vos fils sont là ? Il ne me semble pas avoir eu de problèmes depuis que je suis arrivée...

-Si vous parlez de Fred et George, ils sont en haut, ils ne sont pas venus vous saluez ?

-Non, mais je pense que j'aurais le temps de leur dire bonjour pendant l'année scolaire qui vient.

-Je le pense également.

Elles se turent quelques instants, Anastasia sortit quelques ingrédients nécessaires à Molly Weasley pour pouvoir préparer le dîner avant de reprendre.

-Arthur est au Ministère ?

-Oui, le Ministère est encore un endroit sûr.

Elle aurait aussi bien pu rajouter "pour l'instant", mais elles savaient toute deux que le danger était présent, et elles n'avaient pas besoin de se le rappeler sans arrêt.

-Anastasia ! Nous y allons !

-Faites attention à vous !

* * *

Voili voilà ! Je ne m'arrête pas. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis déçue d'avoir si peu de lecture, mais bon. J'écris parce que c'est ma passion et 6 reviews me suffisent (même si j'aimerai en avoir plus).

A bientôt. :)

Linaewenn.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ana Je peux te parler ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la magnifique, la superbe, notre grande magnificence, JK Rowling.

/

**Chapitre 10 :** Ana... _Je peux te parler ?_

Anastasia se leva d'un bond et partit à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, non pas qu'elle s'ennuyait non, mais elle avait hâte de pouvoir quitter cette pièce où une tension inimaginable régnait.

Molly avait été plus rapide qu'elle, comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver plus vite qu'Anastasia en partant de la cuisine ?

-Oh Harry ! C'est merveilleux de te voir, murmura-t-elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes avant de le prendre par la main et de l'examiner sous toutes les as l'air pâlot. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives attendre encore un peu avant de dîner.

-Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Que nous vaut cette gentillesse soudaine Anastasia ? Demanda Molly.

Elle haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons, ils l'entendirent ordonner Sirius Black de se calmer et de se tenir bien.

-SIRIUS ! Ca-Suffit !

-Elle est en colère... Marmonna Nymphadora.

Potter s'apprêtait à suivre Lupin et les autres sorciers, mais Madame Weasley le retint.

-Non Harry ! La réunion est réservée aux membres de l'ordre. Ron et Hermione t'attendent en haut. Vous allez rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Ensuite, vous viendrez dîner. Et n'oublie pas parler à voix basse dans le couloir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on réveille quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je dois me dépêcher. Je suis supposée assister à la réunion. Je te montre juste où tu dors.

/

Anastasia sortit de la pièce en grognant qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez et prit la porte sans un au-revoir, ce qu'elle regretta bien sûr quelques heures plus tard.

-Aussi idiote qu'eux, rumina-t-elle en sortant un sac de gallions.

Elle avait décidé de passer la nuit Aux Trois Balais, en comptant bien sûr sur le fait que le barman aurait l'immense amabilité de lui vendre une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, ce qu'il fit, pour 14 Gallions...

Elle s'allonga sur son lit et se servit un verre, puis un autre, un autre petit et un dernier, pour passer une bonne nuit.

/

Tu es saoul Anastasia ?

-Pas le moins du monde Tonksy !

En vérité elle n'étais PLUS saoul, mais puisque qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool, elle avait seulement une affreuse gueule de bois

-Ana', Tonks, réunion dans 3 minutes, il faut seulement attendre Rogue, les informa Remus.

-Ne me crie pas dans les oreilles, grogna Anastasia.

-Je... J'ai crié ?

Tonks secoua négativement la tête et esquissa un sourire moqueur à la brune.

-Pas de commentaires, s'il vous plait ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Et étonnement, il n'y eu aucun commentaire, ni de Tonks, ni du reste des membres, cette réunion était importante et même Sirius se tenait à carreau cette fois-ci.

Elle resta pour dîner, aidant Molly à le préparer le reste de la journée, elle avait toujours aimé la cuisine de Molly et s'était fait une joie de pouvoir être son assistante pour la journée.

L'Ordre du Phoenix se réunissait de plus en plus souvent, "comme avant", pensa Anastasia, ce qui n'annonçait rien, mais absolument rien de bon !

-Je dois vous quitter, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle salua les personnes encore à table et sortit, bien qu'elle revint sur ses pas en entendant une dernière phrase de Sirius.

-Tu préfères aller voir Servillus ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu Dawn.

-Ne joue pas sur le fait qu'il y est certains de mes élèves dans cette pièce, je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher les yeux devant eux...

-Cool, s'exclama Fred Weasley alors que sa mère était scandalisée.

-Anastasia... Commença-t-elle.

-Molly, a ce que je sache j'ai encore le droit de me défendre ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Sirius, vas-y.

Il tourna la tête vers les autres convives puis ramena son regard vers Anastasia et dit en souriant.

-Je n'ais rien à te dire Ana'

-Mouais...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la pièce.

-Quoi que, maintenant que tu le dis...

-J'en étais sûre, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a. Encore ?

-Je me demandais si, par tout les hasards, tu ne passerai pas beaucoup plus de temps à l'école qu'ici, alors que, bien sûr, les cours n'ont pas reprit.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Sirius... Dit Anastasia calmement.

-Et bien justement...

-Ca suffit ! Si tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me croire sur parole, soit, mais inutile de me rappeler à chaque fois que tu me vois !

Elle était en colère, une colère monstre, pire que la fois où, en fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été autant en colère, c'était quelques semaines plus tôt, à cause de la même conversation.

-Ana... Tenta Remus.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Lupin, grogna-t-elle.

Elle balaya une dernière fois la salle du regard et sortit la maison, claquant la porte derrière, ce qui suffit à réveiller le portrait de Walburga Black.

-Cette fille me tuera, marmonna Sirius.

/

En se réveillant quelques jours plus tard, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour rester fâchée aussi longtemps, jamais au grand jamais elle avait réussie à ne parler à personne, ou en tout cas, à personne qui ne comptait vraiment... Si un jour elle devait faire une liste, elle préférait surement faire celle de ceux qui comptent, ceux qui se comptait sur les doigts de la mains, ou nous diront l'Ordre, directement.

La rentrée se faisait quelques jours plus tard et Anastasia se demandait comment elle ferait pour pouvoir encore venir aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis la réponse se fit claire dans son esprit. Elle ne pourrait tout simplement ne plus y aller, et cette idée même la mit de mauvaise humeur.

-Bonjour, dit-elle au Professeur Chourave qui partait vers les serres.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

-Ca va, ça va... Et vous ?

-Très bien !

Puis elle continua son chemin, laissant une Anastasia pas totalement réveillée analyser la plus courte conversation qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu.

-Vous vous sentez bien Dawn ? Demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

-Euh... Oui. Oui, très bien, mais je me sentirai beaucoup mieux si je me rappelai pourquoi exactement je suis dans ce couloir.

-Sûrement pour aller dans votre bureau non ?

-Ouais... Oui ça doit être pour ça...

-Vous vous sentez bien Dawn ? Répéta le Professeur McGonagall.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu à l'ouest, je dois couver un truc, je vais voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose d'assez fort pour me réveiller...

Elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie mais s'arrêta et fis quelques pas en arrière en passant devant le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait du être envahi par des extra-terrestres étant donné le nombre de froufrous roses et de statuettes et autres décorations à l'effigie de chat.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle poussa la porte et ouvrit grand les yeux en constatant l'état des lieux, trop de rose, trop de chat, elle préféra donc passer son chemin avant d'avoir mal à la tête.

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! Lança Anastasia en souriant. Je suis ici parce que... Ah oui ! Je suis un peu... fatiguée.

-Vous avez essayé le café ?

-Euh... Non.

_/_

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

-Oui.

-Ombrage ?

-Oui.

-C'est ridicule !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur un siège.

-Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule ! Comme si Ombrage pouvait apporter quelque chose à ce poste ! Ridicule. Marmonna-t-elle. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Même moi je serai plus douée pour ce poste qu'elle !

Dolores Jane Ombrage, du ministère de la magie, qui n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard soit dit en passant, les professeurs supposaient que Fudge voulait simplement garder un œil sur Dumbledore, même si Ombrage ne ferait pas un bon professeur.

-Ca va mal finir tout ça, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Comme si Poudlard avait besoin de ça...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu imagines ? Un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme Ombrage ? Elle va faire quoi ? Leur faire rédiger un exposé sur les lois que Fudge à instauré ?

-Ce serait dans les possibilités...

-Ou alors leur faire faire un exposé sur les loups-garous pour une vengeance idiote alors qu'elle sait très bien que Miss Granger est très intelligente !

Il ne répondit pas, elle s'en était mit deux à dos maintenant.

-Je rigole, dit-elle, ça fait longtemps qu'on a dépassé ce chapitre... (N.d.A : Ca ne sert à rien de noter le jeu de mot, pardon, je reformule, en fait, je n'ais pas fais de jeu de mot... Non non... Ce qui veut dire que je n'ais pas fais de jeu de mot tout pourri ! :D)

-Si tu le dis...

-Allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! J'ai une question...

-Je t'écoute.

-Non laisse tomber.

-Bien.

Elle lui sourit, au contraire de Lily, Severus n'avait jamais harcelé Anastasia pour connaitre sa vie et savoir ce qu'il y allait et n'allait pas, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle avait toujours été d'un naturel réservée, timide, solitaire, à ne pas trop se montrer, ce qui n'était pas facile, quand on avait comme amie Lily la tigresse.

-Quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion ?

-Dumbledore t'en informera.

-Tu ne viendra pas ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

Le stricte minimum. Mais c'était une conversation quand même, non ?

/

Apparemment son excuse n'avait pas si bien marché, pourquoi McGonagall s'obstinait à lui gâcher son été ?! Oh zut, elle redevenait une ado rebelle, alors ça c'était le pompon ! Elle soupira tandis que son ancien Professeur en Métamorphose la sermonnait, à force, ça ne l'impressionnait même plus... Sauf le jour, où, ayant été chopé à l'entrée du passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, à coté du Saule Cogneur, elle avait été envoyé chez le directeur, et, même si désormais, elle aussi était professeur et ne risquait pas d'écoper d'une retenue ou que l'on retire des points à sa maison, elle était quand même un peu stressé par son entrevue avec le Directeur de Poudlard, rencontrant les deux iris bleu de Dumbledore, bien qu'il semblait amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était plus une adolescente et que cela ne servait à rien de faire cela, à part peut être rendre hommage au Maraudeurs... C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait trop loin, il avait fallu que McGonagall l'envoi chez le Directeur pour qu'elle comprenne, et bah bravo la Miss, elle est drôlement vive d'esprit.

Elle sortit du bureau, son comportement devait changé, elle n'était plus une jeune fille qui prenait des cours à cette, magnifique, école de sorcellerie, non, là, c'était ELLE qui les donnait, alors, si même l'un de leur professeur commencer les âneries, ça allait mal finir.

Cette fois, même quand elle vu que le gros molosse noir s'était de nouveau enfuit de la forêt, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de le rapporter à son maître, enfin, si, elle en mourait d'envie, mais... Elle n'avait pas le droit...

Pas le droit, l'histoire de toute sa vie ! Avec Lily et Severus comme seuls amis, elle ne pouvait s'enerver, elle se les mettait à dos de suite, avec leurs caractères mals trempés ! Il était également inenvisageable qu'elle trouve l'un des Maraudeurs "sympa", ou alors de les approcher, sinon elle se retrouvait seule, fusillé du regard comme si elle avait commis un horrible crime, c'est ce qu'il était arrivé, quand pendant une semaine, elle avait dû travaillé avec Lupin, même elle ne se croyait pas quand elle disait : Je t'assure Lily, c'était la plus longue semaine de ma vie ! Plus jamais je ne veux faire équipe avec lui, mais j'y suis forcé... Pitoyable, un mensonge éhonté, d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui était censée la détester, Remus avait été un parfait gentleman, ce qui le fit remonter un peu plus chaque jour dans l'estime de la jeune fille, de sorte que, quand Lily lui avoua qu'elle sortait avec le prétentieux petit James Potter, qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas si petit que ça, Anastasia se tourna directement vers Remus, quand elle passait la journée avec Lily, qui à ce moment là était scotché à son petit-ami, elle ne parlait qu'avec lui.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont elle avait réagit quand Lily lui avait apprit qu'elle sortait avec le "Chef des Maraudeurs", une réaction étonnante, mystérieuse et inattendue, comme elle en fait...


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'amie des Maraudeurs

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la fantastique, l'extraordinaire, la fabuleuse reine qu'est JK Rowling.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 11 est fini, ça avance n'est-ce pas ? Ca y est, c'est la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry et le début des Grandes Vacances.

Donc on peut dire que la fanfiction fera une bonne quizaine de chapitres. Et je tiens à préciser que même si je postes moins souvent que "Miss Williams", c'est parce que j'ai très peu de lecteurs et que les chapitres de cette fanfiction font presque 1000 mots de plus que celle avec Katherine.

J'espère que vous apprecierez ce chapitre, et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, manifestez-vous, un follow, un fav, une review, tout est bon à prendre pour me remonter le moral :)

/

**Chapitre 11** **:** _L'amie des Maraudeurs._

/\Flashback/\

Elle se mordit la lèvre, Lily avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, elle se devait de paraître plus détendu que ça, elle n'allait pas lui annoncé qu'elle était une mangemort non plus !

La rouquine arriva, se plaçant devant son amie, avec un sourire qui était tout, sauf naturel, Anastasia était sûre d'une chose, si Lily se comportait comme ça, c'est que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

Elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit Potter arriver, les choses prenaient une tournure bizarre...

-Ana', je crois bon de t'informer que je sors avec James ! Lâcha-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à cacher l'appréhension de la réaction de son amie qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Anastasia resta bouche-bée environ une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle assimile les informations et qu'elle quitte la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel, sans un mot.

Lily s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça ! Quel manque de réaction... Elle aurait pu lui criait qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur, l'insultait, ou même frapper James, elle s'était réellement attendue à tout ! Enfin, presque... Puisque ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, la brune s'était contenter de lever les yeux au ciel, le caractère impulsif de la jeune fille l'avait attendu à pire, comme exploser dans une colère monstre, comme le jour où... Ah non, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Mais Lily ne s'était pas attendue à ce silence, ce manque de réaction, ce silence beaucoup trop pesant à son goût, peut-être que... Non, elle ne pouvait rien supposer, elle saurait bien ce qui avait poussé Anastasia à faire ça en temps voulu...

/

Lily entra dans son dortoir, vide, ça faisait quarante minutes qu'elle cherchait son amie, mais Anastasia n'aurait pas pût... Non, c'était impossible... Et pourtant, le doute s'installait en elle, si Anastasia l'avait laissé tomber ? Si elle retournait sa veste ? Tout ça parce qu'elle sortait avec Potter, Anastasia l'a trahirait pour cette broutille ?

Elle sortit en trombe du dortoir des filles, ignorant les quatre Maraudeurs qui l'appelait, elle se rua dans les couloirs, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage, elle ressemblait à si méprendre à une Lily en colère, elle l'était juste un peu, c'est vrai, mais là, c'était plus une Lily très inquiète, qui avait cru à sa propre supposition, qui pourtant pouvait être erroné, elle se sentait trahi, sans raison, ou en tout cas, sans raison vérifiée et confirmée, elle aperçu une tête familière, elle en était réduit à ça !

-Rogue ! S'écria Lily.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Siffla le Serpentard.

-Où est Anastasia ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de où est Dawn !

-Bien sûr que si, où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas Evans !

-Dis-moi où elle est !

-Je suis là, fit une voix derrière elle, arrête donc de t'en prendre à Rogue, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard qu'il passe sa vie à mentir.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner, elle ne savait pas si c'était son amie qui partait en se frayant un chemin dans la foule qui s'était amassé quand Lily avait commencé à "hausser la voix", ou alors les quatre Maraudeurs qui étaient arrivés en courant, tandis que Rogue s'était volatilisé le temps de dire "Quidditch".

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Où est Ana' ?

Silence, ils le savaient, la brune avait dû pousser la foule, plusieurs élèves savaient où elle était.

-Où est Anastasia Dawn ?

-Elle est sortit dans le jardin, dit finalement une Serdaigle de quatrième année.

"Le jardin est vaste, mais en tout cas je n'aurai pas à la chercher dans tout le château, songea Lily", elle se retournait vers les garçon, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes, elle tiqua cependant en remarquant qu'un Maraudeur manquait à l'appel.

-Eumh... James, il n'y avait pas Sirius i peine trois minutes avec toi ?

James se retourna, il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir, mais apparemment, Peter, qui se tortillait comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, si.

-Dans les jardins...

/

Anastasia se redressa, quelqu'un venait vers elle, une seule question, pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas passez dix minutes tranquille ?

Oui, elle savait qu'elle avait réagi bizarrement, mais ce n'était pas la peine de la chercher dans tout le château non plus !

-Remus, soupira-t-elle, barre-toi avant que je t'en retourne une...

-Charmant.

-Black ?!

-Lui-même... Je suis vexé que tu me confondes avec Remus !

-Black, j'étais déjà pas d'humeur alors si tu n'y mets pas du tiens...

-En quoi puis-je aider ?

-Et bien tu pourrais commencer par... HORS DE MA VUE !

-Dawn !

-T'es content Black ? Maintenant j'ai Potter sur le dos ! S'échauffa la jeune fille en courant vers le Saule Cogneur.

Elle les avait déjà vu faire, jeter une pierre sur les racines, ou appuyer avec une branche, elle les voyait passer, à travers une petite trappe, elle les voyait, relevait, me ne disait rien, pourquoi ? Seul Merlin sait...

Elle sourit, elle avait réussie, elle était dans un tunnel, mais elle savait que Potter & Cie l'a rejoindraient vite.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester un peu seule ? Elle venait d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie sortait avec le plus horripilant des élèves de Gyffondor.

Elle continua tout droit, que pouvait-elle redouter à la fin de ce couloir de toute façon ? Quelque chose qu'elle pourrait affronter, rien de bien méchant, rien d'assez terrifiant, alors pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

/

-Laisse moi tranquille Lily, va rejoindre ton "prince charmant" !

-Anastasia !

-Quoi ?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu es énervée je peux le comprendre mais...

-Lily ! Tu n'as aucune idée de "pourquoi" je suis énervée...

-Ce n'est pas parce que...

-Non... Mais si tu tiens à avoir mon avis sur le sujet, commença-t-elle, alors... Je pense que tu es une idiote ! Non, ne m'interrompt pas ! Par contre, Potter est aussi idiot que toi, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble !... Lily... Je suis ton amie, tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Je sais que notre cinquième année ne s'est pas très bien passé mais... Bref, si tu es heureuse, ça me va. Tu pourrais l'épouser que je m'en ficherai comme de l'an quarante, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde... Et je suis contente pour toi...

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, non, j'vais attendre que tu ais le dos tourné pour vous avadakedavrariser tous autant qu'vous êtes !

Lily sourit, et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- « comme de l'an quarante » ?

-Bah ouais, elle est pas mal cette expression non ?

/\Fin du Flashback/\

Etait-il si utile de préciser qu'en revenant au château, au bout de quelques minutes à parler avec James, elle lui a mit son poing dans la figure, non, ce n'était pas utile...

/

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce, la réunion était terminé, la dernière avant les vacances de Noël...

-Sirius... Je... Je peux te parler ?

Il lui envoya un regard qui été un joli mélange entre la surprise et l'inquiétude.

-Euh... Oui.

Elle soupira et poussa une chaise vers lui.

-C'est la dernière fois que nous avons cette conversation Sirius !

C'était très mal partit. Pour lui, évidemment.

-Je n'y échappera pas n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu !

-Je voulais te pousser à bout...

-Aha ! Je le savais ! Sal cabot va !

-Finalement, je préfère l'autre conversation...

Elle s'assit en face de lui et baissa la tête.

-Vas-y, commence.

-Bien... Soupira-t-il. Je... Je...

-Si il faut que je te donne la réplique... Tu as dis que tu "étais véxée de ce manque de considération face au sal serpent qui me sert d'ami".

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

-Mais tu l'as dis, dit-elle en gardant un calme presque effrayant. Et... Tu mens. Tu as pensé chacun de ces mots, de "Je ne te comprends pas Dawn" à "j'en ais marre que tu te conduises comme une idiote".

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Maintenant tu l'es. Pas le jour où tu m'as insulté de "traître qui traine plus avec des mangemorts que ses amis"

-Excuse-moi Ana...

-Tu imagines peut être que t'excuser après m'avoir torturé l'esprit comme ça suffira ?

-Je "te torture l'esprit" ?

-Tu crois réellement que je vais le répéter ?

-Chacun à le droit de rêver non ?

-Tout dépend de quoi tu rêve...

-De toi bien sûr.

-Serait-ce parce que je suis adorable, magnifique, fantastique et exceptionnelle ?

-Ou peut être que je suis simplement idiot...

-C'est une possibilité à laquelle j'ai beaucoup songé pendant nos années à Poudlard...

-Tu es méchante !

-Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais été mon élève.

-Je suis sûre que tu fais une superbe prof.

-Et moi je suis sûre que certains de mes élèves ont du mal à m'encadrer.

-Et moi je suis sûre que tu te trompes !

-Ok, cite moi une personne qui m'aime bien.

-Moi.

-Je te parle de mes élèves triple buse.

-Eh !

-Toile.

-Pardon ?

-Etoile.

-Tu te sens bien Dawn ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je vais bien ! Très bien ! Extrêmement bien ! Je suis juste fatiguée, et stressée, et triste ! Je suis stressée par la guerre, triste depuis mes 21 ans, et fatiguée qu'il n'y est qu'une seule personne qui m'aide à sortir de là ! Alors qu'il a pas que ça à faire !

-Je... Tu parles de Remus ?

-Non. Non non. Là je parle de mon chat !

-Ana, calme-toi...

-Et si justement je n'ais pas envie de me calmer ? Je pourrais te frapper, casser des trucs, alors estime-toi heureux que je ne fasse qu'hausser le ton !

-Anastasia Dawn ! Je t'ordonne de te taire !

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais préféra à la place se rassoir en soupirant, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-J'en ais marre...

-Moi aussi.

-Eh bah ça se voit pas !

Elle relevait la tête et lui envoya un sourire moqueur, pendant que lui, levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je plaisante Siri-chou.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi, ça avait pas l'air de te déranger quand c'était une de tes conquêtes.

-Jalouse ?

-Jamais de la vie.

-Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle haussa un sourcil, il voulait donc jouer à ça...

"_Sache, mon petit Sirius, qu'une Dawn ne perd jamais. Tu l'apprendra à tes dépends._"

/

Remus lui avait proposé de passer le reste de la journée avec lui, et en toute meilleure amie qui se respecte, Anastasia s'est empressé de lui répondre par la positive et de sautiller comme une gamine.

Il était en train de boire le thé, une activité que, soit dit en passant, Ana détestait.

-Tu as _QUOI_ ? S'exclama Remus et manquant de faire tomber la théière.

-Tu as les oreilles bouchés Rem' ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu poses cette question.

-Tu... Tu l'as _réellement_ embrassé ?

-Bien sûr. C'est _lui _qui a commencé ! Et une Dawn ne perd_ jamais_ !

-Mais... De là a l'embrasser.

-D'ailleurs, sa réputation à Poudlard était fondé, il embrasse divinement bien.

-Ana ! S'indigna Remus en manquant de s'étouffer avec son thé.

-Quoi ? Oh arrête Rem, il aime jouer, moi aussi, faut pas s'étonner après qu'on fasse n'importe quoi !

-Mais... Merlin pourquoi m'avoir donné des amis comme ça ?

-Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas démonter le p'tit, toi, je suis sûre que si je t'embrassais, là tout de suite, tu me regarderai bouche bée comme si j'étais une attardée mentale.

-Si tu ne l'es pas encore, je peux te dire que tu en approches Ana.

-Raaaah. Espèce de rabat-joie. Pour une fois que j'm'amuse un peu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sourit à son ami.

-Je ne sous-entends pas du tout que je ne m'amuse pas avec toi, non non non.

-Un tout petit peu quand même non ?

-Non non non.

/

-Anastasia ?

Elle n'était pas là non plus. Elle avait disparu tout le week-end. Un conseil, ne devenez jamais ami avec Anastasia Dawn. Où vous passerez vos week-end à fouiller Poudlard pour la retrouver.

-Anastasia !

Elle pouvait être partout.

-Anastasia Dawn, voudrais-tu cesser de faire l'enfant !

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant Severus ! Gronda une voix féminine qui parvenant d'un étage plus haut.

Et quelques secondes plus tard se trouvait à coté de lui, un autre album, moins poussiéreux dans la main.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Mais enfin. Qu'est ce que tu as à t'enfermé comme cela toute la journée ?!

Anastasia fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'inquiéter de mon sort. Bougonna-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

-Rien. Pour une fois que je ne quémande pas un peu d'affection, laisse moi tranquille !

-Et si je n'ais pas envie ?

-Tu es pire que Sirius !

-Ne me compare pas à Black !

-Pourquoi ? Vous pourriez fonder le club de ceux qui me pourrissent la vie mais dont je ne peux pas me passer.

Un autre problème avec Anastasia Dawn, c'est que, quand elle est énervée, elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Anastasia ?!

-De... De... Rien, rien du tout. Je ne recommencerai plus, soupira-t-elle en repartant de là où elle venait.

Par contre, l'une des plus grandes qualité d'Anastasia Dawn, c'est qu'elle manie très bien les mensonges, et qu'elle est très discrète. Une jolie petite Serpentarde.

-Ne me mens pas Ana.

Mais ça marchait bien mieux quand elle était adolescente.

-Je ne te mens pas.

En fait, elle essayait d'arrêter les mensonges.

-Et tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

-Non, c'est toi qui n'as jamais eu envie de m'écouter Severus.

Autant dire qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur les images de la fin de sa sixième année.

Bien que vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement au cours de sa sixième année. C'est une histoire fort intéressante que je vous raconterai plus tard.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une fille qui n'allait pas

Je viens de lire un truc énorme !

Alors, ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais… Jk Rowling aurait révélé que Lily attendait un deuxième enfant lorsque Voldemort l'a tué. Elle avait aussi persuadé James de faire la paix avec Rogue, et de faire de Rogue le parrain de l'enfant.

Mais n'est-ce pas tragique tout cela ? De quoi tomber dans le mélodrame !

* * *

Sinon, je pensais faire une suite de cette histoire, une sur la vie d'Anastasia de ces sept à vingt-et-un ans. Parce que vous imaginez bien que pour avoir une idée de son futur en détail, il faut bien que je lui construise un passé, une famille, une vie (Ca fait pas un tout petit peu... M'enfin bon...). Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est une très mauvaise ou seulement une mauvaise idée ?

Oh, pardon, j'avais promis à hastuyio-chan d'arrêter de dire tout le temps que ce que je fais et dis est nul...

* * *

Je dédis ce chapitre à ma nouvelle, ô combien gentille et ô combien talentueuse, lectrice Gwen. SG. Je ne te dirai jamais assez que tu es talentueuse et que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes cette petite fanfiction qui me tient à cœur. J'ai écris 5 pages en quarante minutes, ce qui, en soit, et tout de même une réussite, grace à ta petite review :)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la géniale, l'extrordinaire, our queen, JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** _Une fille qui n'allait pas si bien._

Son cour lui avait semblé encore plus soporifique que ceux de Binns, peut être que ses élèves était plus intéressé qu'elle par le cours. Ca peut être intéressant de s'entrainer à jeter le sortilège de Désillusion.

Elle aurait préféré continuer à feuilleter ses vieux albums photos que de donner ce cour aux sixièmes années. Ca aurait été nettement plus amusant !

-Professeur ?

Encore...

/

Elle corrigeait les derniers devoirs des cinquièmes années, bizarrement, ils était bien plus doués que ceux de l'année d'avant. Quoi que, Miss Granger faisait bien remonter la moyenne de la classe.

/\Flashback/\

-Je suis désolé !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé !

-Je suis désolé !

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Anastasia se tenait derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dans le noir, caché de tous, ils se disputaient, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça et elle ne lui pardonnerai pas cette fois.

- Je suis seulement sorti parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

Mary. Mary MacDonald. Elle ne pouvait pas la fermer pour une fois celle-là ?

-Je le ferai. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire t'appeler Sang de Bourbe, c'est juste...

- Dormir dehors ? Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily. Il est trop tard. J'ai

accepté tes excuses pendant des années. Aucun de mes amis ne peut comprendre

pourquoi je te parle. Toi et tes petits mangemort d'amis tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas! Tu ne nies même pas ce que tu veux devenir ! Tu ne peux pas attendre pour te joindre Tu-Sais-Qui, car c'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Lily a toujours eu le don de couper le souffle de l'adversaire dans les joutes verbales.

- Je ne peux pas le feindre. Tu as choisi ton camp, j'ai choisi le mien.

- Non, écoute, je n'ai pas signifié…

-Tu m'as appelé Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais tu appelles chacun de ma naissance Sang

de Bourbe, Severus. Pourquoi devrais-je être différente?

Anastasia se colla au mur, encore plus dans l'ombre, pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de Lily.

Puis elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, elle partit finalement se coucher, le lendemain aller être difficile, si ils ne voulaient plus s'adresser la parole, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un choix...

/\ Fin du Flashback/\

Elle soupira et rangea les parchemins dans un tiroir, fatiguée.

/

-Suffit ! J'en ais plus qu'assez de ces chamailleries d'adolescents ! Toi, comporte toi en adulte pour une fois ! Et toi ! Cesse de ressasser le passé ! On sait tous que c'est un con ! Sans vouloir te vexer Sirius.

« _Ca serait cool qu'il me dise "Y a pas d'mal"_ _Mais je pense qu'il est un peu trop remonter pour dire ça..._ »

-Tu es très mal placer pour me demander de me comporter en adulte Anastasia !

-On fait avec ce qu'on a Sirius ! Et toi, tu as Harry !

-Toujours à te faire passer pour la victime, qui n'a personne, pfff...

-JE NE ME FAIS PAS PASSER POUR LA VICTIME SIRIUS ! S'emporta la brune. TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS DES VICTIMES ! ET ICI ET MAINTENANT, NOUS SURVIVONS FACE A CETTE GUERRE. Alors mets-y un peu du tiens pour ne pas pourrir la vie de ton prochain.

Elle frappa le mur avec son pied, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, une nouvelle altercation, un nouveau combat, trop, beaucoup trop.

Puis, elle se calma, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui la faisait disjoncter, devenir impulsive et méchante.

-Bien, puisque m'énerver ne sert à rien... Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux hommes. Drapeau blanc. Je laisse tomber. C'est une cause perdue... Entretuez-vous, mais ne comptez plus sur moi pour faire passer votre mauvaise humeur.

Et elle partit, saluant Harry au passage. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle aussi. Pour cette petite histoire de… passé.

/

-Je pense que je vais finir par l'étriper, marmonna Ana en entrant dans sa salle de cours.

Elle avait eu un nouveau conflit avec Ombrage. McGonagall lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas s'opposer. Mais que voulez-vous ? Anastasia à toujours voulu être une rebelle. Et ça allait sûrement lui couter son poste.

-Et dire que c'est un Professeur. Cet immonde crapaud… Bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai été retenue par le Professeur Ombrage.

/

-Mr. Potter qu'avez-vous à la main ?

Comment elle l'avait vu ? Tout simplement parce que ça faisait dix minutes qu'elle le fixait. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à James. Beaucoup trop même.

-De quoi parlez-vous Professeur ?

-Votre main.

-Il n'y a rien à ma main Professeur.

-Vous viendrez me voir après la fin du cours Mr. Potter.

Sur ce, elle replongea dans ses pensées, avant de finir par aidé un des cinquièmes années.

-J'ai laissé au Professeur McGonagall l'immense honneur de vous expliquer l'importance des BUSES. Je vous prie d'écouter ce qu'elle a à vous dire, non pas pour moi, mais pour votre bien, elle déteste quand on ne l'écoute pas, croyez-moi là-dessus…

Elle congedia ses élèves et retourna à son bureau.

-Professeur ?

-Assied-toi Harry… Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as des cicatrices à la main.

-Je n'ais aucune cicatrice sur la main Professeur.

-J'ai le grand regret de t'annoncé que je mens mieux que toi. Tu ne préfères pas en parler, je comprends, mais je finirai bien par trouver. L'un des défauts des Gryffondors n'est pas la curiosité ?

C'était l'une des seuls fois où elle était curieuse, ou même disait être une Gryffondor.

/

-Dis-moi Ana, tu te souviens de la fois où on s'était tellement engueulé que tu m'as menacé de me détruire de l'intérieur ?

-Comment l'oublier ?

-Tu m'avais dis que tu n'hésiterais pas…

-Mmmh ?

-Et moi je t'ais dis que tu bluffais.

-Je m'en rappel…

-Et j'avais raison.

-…

-Donc tu as dis ça parce que tu voulais seulement que je te laisse tranquille.

-…

-Ana ?

-… Je l'avais ce moyen Sirius.

-Oh… Ca veut dire que tu ne l'as plus ? Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu es devenu plus fort. Que de toute façon, ça marcherait moins bien… Et que tu es déjà détruis…

/

« _Je vais la tuer… Merlin empêchez moi de tuer ce sal crapaud !_ »

-Weasley ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Anastasia en s'arrêtant devant le passage ouvert qui menait chez Honeydukes.

-Professeur Dawn ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

-Vous avez surtout de la chance que ce soit moi et pas un autre Professeur… Vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez fait pour connaitre ce passage ?

-Et vous ?

-Et moi quoi ?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est un passage et pas une cachette ?

Elle rit, ces gamins en avaient du culot.

-C'est à vous de répondre les premiers jeunes gens.

-Je… Nous…

-C'était écrit sur une carte ! Répondit Fred Weasley.

-Serait-ce la carte qu'à récupérer Harry Potter il y a deux ans ?

-Eumh. Et bien…

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

-Vous allez avoir des problèmes, ricanait Peeves en faisant des ronds autour des deux adolescents.

« _Dommage qu'il est déjà mort lui, j'aurais adoré le tuer aussi. _»

-Bon, asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Anastasia s'assit sur la chaise derrière son bureau.

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est pas moi !

Elle haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire, avant de se reprendre et les fixer d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous avez dis que c'était sur une carte ?

-Oui.

-La Carte du Maraudeur ?

-Comment… Comment la connaissez-vous ?!

-Parce que je sais tout, répondit Ana en souriant. Ou sinon ça vient du fait que j'ai été à l'école avec eux.

-Avec les Maraudeurs ?!

-Vous avez un problème de compréhension Monsieur Weasley ?

-Mais… Je croyais que…

-Vous croyez qu'ils étaient plus vieux ? Eh bien non ! Et ils seraient fiers de vous !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes la nouvelle génération de ces génies arrogants qu'étaient les magnifiques Maraudeurs !

-Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Oh… Ca… L'un d'eux est mort. Un autre à rejoint les mangemorts. Et les deux derniers se cachent. Et je tiens à dire qu'ils se cachent, mais luttent pour gagner la guerre.

Silence complet.

-Je fermerai les yeux sur votre petite escapade chez Honeydukes, mais évitez de vous faire prendre la prochaine fois.

-Oui Professeur.

/

-Je désapprouve totalement les techniques du Professeur Ombrage.

-De quoi parlez-vous Professeur ?

-Votre main Potter. Ce n'est peut être pas bien de mentir, mais avouez que de là à vous le tatouer sur la peau… De plus, le mensonge est un art subtil. Qu'il faut savoir maitriser, ou tout retombe et vous vous retrouvez avec le double d'ennuis que ce qu'avec vous avez commencé… Pour faire court, il est difficile de ne pas deviner qui vous a fait cela… Ou qui vous a obligé à le faire pour prendre le cas d'Ombrage… Potter, il faudra que je vous parle bientôt.

/

-Reste là, par pitié Sirius reste à Square Grimmaud !

-Non !

-Par pitié Sirius il ne faut pas que tu y ailles !

-Harry à besoin de moi !

-Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Ne l'écoute pas Sirius. Il était en colère et de toute façon c'est un idiot !

-Je croyais que c'était moi l'idiot ?

-Non, s'il te plait, restes ici c'est trop dangereux !

-Je peux y arriver ! Harry à besoin de moi !

- Et si… Et si… Si il t'arrivait quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que… Comment… Sirius restes ici !

-Non Ana ! Je viens avec vous !

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse moi ?

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

-Non ! Je pense à moi, à Harry et à Remus aussi. Imagine un peu, si il arrivait ce… Si ça arrivait. Harry perdrait un membre de sa famille, le seul membre qui l'aime, parce qu'honnêtement, jamais, au grand jamais je n'ais étais une bonne marraine !

-Ana…

-Non ! Laisse moi finir ! Et Remus alors ? Tu veux qu'il n'aitt plus que moi ? Parce que franchement. Non seulement je suis une mauvaise marraine, mais en plus, je suis une très mauvaise amie !

-Ana…

-Suffit ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Et plus que tout Sirius, la personne à qui tu ferais peut être le plus de mal, c'est moi ! J'ai besoin de toi Sirius !

-Ana…

-Reste là… Par pitié Sirius, reste ici. Par pitié ne te mets pas en danger.

-Harry à besoin de moi, répéta-t-il une dernière fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il faut y aller Ana, je serai prudent, je te le promets !

-Prudent ne rime pas avec Maraudeur…

-Les gens changent.

-Je n'ais pas envie de changer.

-C'est dommage. C'est quand on réalise que les choses ne reviendront jamais comme avant, que l'on peut aller de l'avant.

-Il faut y aller ! Dépêchez-vous !

-Je t'aime mon loupiot.

-Plus que Remus ?

-Autant que Remus.

/

-NON ! Sirius !

Un cri. De détresse. De tristesse. Mais aussi de colère.

A cet instant, Anastasia se fit une promesse, Bellatrix Lestragne allait mourir.

_/_

Trois jours. Si peu et si long en même temps. Trois jours. 72 heures.4320 minutes. 259 200 secondes exactement.

-Anastasia… Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Soupira Molly Weasley en passant sa tête derrière la porte.

-Je veux pas manger… Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Remus ?

- Non ! Non, ne l'amenez pas Molly ! Il… Il ne faut pas lui rajouter de poids sur les épaules… Il va devoir aller en mission… Je descendrai manger.

Quatre jours.

-Anastasia ! Tu as dis que tu descendais manger !

-Ne… Ne rentre pas…

-Ana ! Mais regarde dans quel état tu te trouves !

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas rentré…

-Depuis quand es-tu ici ?!

-Trois jours.

-Et pourquoi tu ne descends plus de la chambre de Percy Weasley ?

-Elle sent bon sa chambre.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison Ana.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et fondit en larmes, se jetant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, comment arrivait-elle à stocker toute cette eau ?

- Anastasia, calme-toi.

-Non !

-Ana… Je dois y aller.

-Non ! Non reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas, pas toi !

/

Elle se battait, c'était comme une maladie, elle luttait pour la vaincre, avec toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle voulait remonter la pente et elle y arriverait, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, la guerre faisait rage et l'Angleterre avait besoin de tout ses soldats.

Elle descendait dans la salle à manger, titubant un peu mais fini par rejoindre la cuisine où un délicieux repas était préparé.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici, vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers temps. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai fais mon meilleur plat !

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'use de votre hospitalité… Et de vos talents de cuisinière par la même occasion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ravie de vous voir reprendre des forces.

Des forces… Cela voulait dire qu'elle était faible. Elle l'était, c'était indéniable.

-Vous avez vu Nymphadora cette semaine ?

-Non, elle n'a pas voulu venir.

Bien évidemment, elle se prenait pour responsable de _sa_ mort, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était un membre de sa famille, et elle était de plus en plus triste. Peut-être avait-elle autant de mal qu'Anastasia pour remonter la pente ? Dora n'avait pas le courage des griffons. Mais on y réfléchissant bien, Ana non plus.

-J'irai la voir vendredi.

_/_

* * *

Vous ais-je déjà dis que les reviews me boostaient ? Il me semble... Tant pis, j'me répète. Merci à mes, bien qu'ils soient peu et fantômes mais fidèles, lecteurs, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plait et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée :)

Prochaine update quand j'aurais au moins commencé à écrire le chapitre 13. J'essaierai d'être rapide.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Parle-moi de tes cauchema

**Hi !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Oooh, vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre ou de lire ce que j'ai fais aujourd'ui, donc je vais résumer, course au supermarché (3H) + course à pied = Je suis creeeeeeevée !**

**Mais bon, c'est pas une raison pour pas m'excuser de mon retard ! Mais ça c'est parce que je ne peux pas écrire les week-ends ! Ca fait deux semaines que je ne peux plus écrire ! Vendredi aprem' j'ai fini mes devoirs plus tôt et je suis allée j'ai mon oncle, samedi, je suis allée chez ma grand-mère, puis jouer à des jeux de sociétés avec mon autre oncle, ma tante, ma soeur et mes cousins, puis je suis allée aux répétitions pour le spectacle de cirque jusqu'à 18h30, après je suis redescendu chez moi pour me doucher et me changer, et finalement, je suis remonter manger chez ma grand-mère pour dîner en famille ! (Et on a joué aux Loup-Garous de Thiercelieux à sept :3)**

**Je m'excuse ! Je vous aime grand comme ça !**

**Je remercie encore une fois Gwen. SG, ma seule et gentille revieweuse. Merci :)**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais bon, je croyais que je ne l'aurais pas fini avant vendredi...**

Disclaimer : Pratiquement rien n'est à moi, la superbe histoire et les extraordinaire personnages sont à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.

/

**Chapitre 13 :** _Parle-moi de tes cauchemars._

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux et anciens élèves.

« _Avance rapide s'il vous plait, j'ai faim et pendant 22 ans qu'j'y ais déjà goûté aux discours du vieux fou._ »

Quand Anastasia avait faim, elle était sans pitié. (N.d.A : Oui c'est court et ça sert à rien, mais j'avais envie de rajouter un peu d'humour et j'avoue que je rêvais de le traiter de vieux fou... :honteàmoi:)

/

-Je suis le professeur Dawn et, pour votre première année, je vais essayer d'être conciliante. Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à me le dire mais évitez de me taper sur les nerfs, vous risquerez de vous en mordre les doigts.

Elle était nettement plus gentille que les années précédentes !

Ce n'était pas du jeu !

Les autres pauvres premières années traumatisées, elle n'y pensait pas ? Elle devrait être rongée par les remords !

-Professeur ?

Elle se devait de rester calme, comme elle l'avait dit avant.

-Oui Miss ? Le cours n'a pas débuté que vous avez déjà un problème ?

Au moins elle restait calme.

/

Elle recevait une lettre ? Elle ? Pourquoi cela ? Personne n'avait de raisons de vouloir lui écrire, Remus n'était même pas rentré de mission.

Elle se leva et ouvrit tout de même à l'oiseau, à qui elle donna quelques friandises.

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle avait déjà reçu une lettre piégée et n'avait aucune envie d'en recevoir d'autre à la figure.

**_Anastasia, _**

**_J'ai repensé à notre petite conversation et je me suis dis que ta question était finalement des plus pertinentes, tout cela m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, j'aimerai qu'on se parle, nous savons toute les deux que nous avons besoin d'aide, et pour toi, cette aide, cette bouée de sauvetage, ce radeau en pleine mer, ce sera moi !_**

**_Je te propose de nous retrouver, avant ou après une de mes rondes avec les autres Aurors._**

**_Tonks._**

Qui d'autre aurait pu lui écrire ?

-Evidemment que ma question était des plus pertinentes ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas posé ! S'exclama Anastasia en levant les bras au ciel.

Tout ce que dit Anastasia Dawn est pertinent et réfléchi, sachez-le. Même quand elle demande de vous faire un câlin.

_/_

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-J'ai la tronche d'une fille qui a bien dormi ?

-Ca va, pas tant d'agressivité ! Si vous voulez une potion calmante vous pouviez le demander gentiment !

-Euh… Désolé… je viens juste vous apporter les potions que Slughorn à fait pour rajouter à votre stock.

Stock qui d'ailleurs allait finir par s'épuiser à force d'en donner à tout va.

Pas la peine de donner une potion pour chaque petites sautes d'humeur.

Anastasia la salua et sortit, puis remonta dans son bureau pour corriger quelques devoirs avant de descendre dîner dans la Grande Salle.

-Parkinson est très douée, se dit-elle en lisant le devoir de la jeune fille. Je ne me rappel plus quel note je lui avais donné pour ses B.U.S.E.S…

-Alors Anastasia, tu te parles à toi-même ?

-Dora ? Dora ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Oui, ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir, mais son sourire était toujours aussi artificiel.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

-Mais… C'est bientôt l'heure de manger !

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dis que tout ce qu'elle disait était pertinent et réfléchi ? Eh bien vous avez la preuve que même moi je peux me tromper.

-Tu as bien trente minutes de ton temps à accorder à une pauvre jeunette comme moi ?

-Bon… Allez, on y va, _jeunette_.

Elles sortirent du château, et s'arrêtèrent en face du grand lac qui trônait dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard.

-Je ne cesserai jamais de répéter que tout ce qui est ici est magnifique…

Nymphadora sourit. Mais pas Anastasia. Ce qui était déjà un premier pas vers la guérison…

-Ca me rappel des souvenirs de me promener ici… Pas que de bons souvenirs certes, mais les souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste…

-Justement Ana… C'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

-De quoi ?

-De tes mauvais souvenirs. De tes mauvais rêves.

Anastasia perdit son air rêveur et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'était pas prête.

-Je… Non, tu ne peux pas me demander ça Dora.

-Alors commençons par les miens… Mon cousin a été tué sous mes yeux, alors que si j'avais été plus douée, j'aurais pu faire éviter sa mort.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute…

-Peut être, mais mes remords ne veulent rien entendre. Parle-moi de tes cauchemars Ana.

Quelle drôle de demande.

-Une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi a été tuée sous mes yeux alors que j'aurais pu faire éviter sa mort.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Peut être, mais ma souffrance ne veut rien entendre...

/

-Bonjour Miss Granger, votre devoir avance ?

-Il est bientôt fini Professeur.

-Bien. Très bien. Vous êtes une élève très douée Miss !

-Merci Professeur.

-Dites à Mr Potter que Dumbledore l'attend. Si vous le trouvez, bien évidemment.

-Bien Professeur.

-Merci Miss Granger.

/

-Bonjour Pridice, comment vas-tu ?

Pridice ? Oh, oui, Pridice, un hibou petit-duc, qu'Anastasia s'était acheté sept ans auparavant. C'était un mélange de Pride & Prejudice. Comme le roman de Jane Austen... Elle aurait aussi pu l'appeler Prejude...

-Tu veux une lettre ? Parce que si tu veux, je peux en écrire une…

Le hibou remua ses ailes et piailla.

-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui. Tu pourras voleter un peu dehors.

Croyait-elle réellement que l'oiseau la comprenait ?

-A qui pourrais-je écrire ?

Anastasia pencha la tête sur le coté et caressa les plumes du petit hibou.

-Ca te dérange si ce n'est qu'une missive ?

L'oiseau piailla une nouvelle fois.

-Evidemment que tu es d'accord. Allez, viens.

/

-Dawn je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous envoyez votre hibou dans les couloirs de l'école ?

-Parce que je suis un peu déboussolée et à l'ouest en ce moment.

McGonagall en resta bouche-bée… Si elle ne voulait pas la vérité elle avait qu'à pas poser la question !

-Dawn, vous savez que les hiboux volent à l'extérieur au moins ?

-Bah… Oui. J'suis pas con non plus.

-Mais oui. Pourquoi avez-vous lâcher ce hibou au milieu du deuxième étage ?

Anastasia fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

-J'aurais juré être au premier !

-Dawn, ne voudriez-vous pas aller voir un psychomage ?

Anastasia lui fit un sourire indulgent.

-Voyons, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aller voir un psy ? Je vais très bien. Je n'ais aucun problème particulier dont je n'ais pas connaissance et que je ne peux pas résoudre moi-même.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

Anastasia continua à lui sourire, comme à son habitude et lui souffla sur le ton de la confidence.

-Pas le moins du monde.

/

L'oiseau volait dans les couloirs, cherchant son destinataire.

Quelques mots griffonnés sur un petit parchemin à la patte.

_Pour une fois dans ta vie accorde-moi de ton si précieux temps. Je retombe dans le gouffre duquel j'ai eu tellement de mal à sortir. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'aimes pas que je sois si malheureuse, aide moi s'il te plait. Par pitié sors-moi de cet endroit maudit que tout le monde nomme _dépression_._

Ce n'était pas signé, il n'y avait pas de lieu et de date de rendez-vous, elle n'en avait pas vu l'utilité, non seulement il saurait de qui il s'agit, mais il saurait aussi parfaitement où la retrouver. Sans avoir besoin de fouiller tout le château cette fois.

Mais une question persistait, viendrait-il ?

Elle espérait que oui, mais elle savait que non.

Connaissez-vous l'amour à sens unique ? Eh bien laissez-moi-vous présenter l'amitié à sens unique.

L'oiseau continuait son chemin, évitant les élèves et allant le plus vite possible.

Puis il trouva son destinaire. Quémanda quelques friandises et repartit aussi sec. Il allait voleter dans les jardins. Pour une fois qu'il sortait de sa cage.

/

-Qu'as-tu de si grave pour m'envoyer ceci ?

Anastasia tourna la tête et ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes se figèrent d'incompréhension.

Il ne pouvait pas être là.

-Tu étais ma dernière chance, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et combien as-tu eu de chance pour l'instant ?

-… Deux.

-C'est peu.

Ah ça, elle ne lui faisait pas dire !

Peut être qu'avec cette tête de chien battue si elle demandait elle câlin, elle l'aurait.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment !

-Tu sais, j'aurais pensé qu'un Gryffondor mieux réussi à surmonter ce… drame.

-Ne t'ais-je pas toujours répété que je n'avais jamais eu ma place chez les griffons ? Dit Ana avec un sourire triste.

-Je ne t'ais jamais cru.

-Il suffisait de le voir, tu m'aurais cru. Mais tu ne t'intéressais pas vraiment à tes camarades à cette époque… D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas tellement changé.

Certains pourraient mal le prendre, mais dans la bouche d'Anastasia, ça n'avait jamais été un reproche. Elle faisait de simples constatations, c'est seulement qu'elle les formulait mal.

-Je suis là.

Elle le regardait, bouche-bée, n'y croyant qu'à peine, et lui sourit. D'un sourire sincère cette fois-ci.

C'était le deuxième pas vers la guérison.

-Qui aurait pu croire que ce jour arriverait… Tu te rappel quand je t'ais dis que j'étais persuadée que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Severus ? Eh bien laisse moi te le répèter. Tu es une magnifique personne. Et… Je t'aime. Gros comme ça.

Anastasia Dawn n'avait jamais été très communicative. Mais quelques fois, elle se donnait la peine de faire abstraction à la règle.

/

-Et je me demandais d'ailleurs par quelle ordre de Merlin, vous teniez tant à rater vos B. U. S. E. S. Allez-y, pourquoi ?!

-Professeur…

-Oui Miss ? Vous avez la réponse ?

-Je ne…

Elle allait terroriser les Poufsouffles si elle continuait comme ça.

-Bon. Entrainez-vous. Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Elle pouvait toujours courir. Jamais un élève n'irait lui demander de l'aide. Pas avec le risque de s'attirer ses foudres.

Toc toc toc.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Professeur. Nous nous sommes perdus, où est la classe de Sortilèges ?

-Ici même jeunes gens. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas que perdus, vous vous êtes aussi trompés de jour. Le cours des premières années est demain.

-Oh oh.

-A qui le dites-vous.

/

-Slughorn sans ses fêtes. Ce n'est pas Slughorn. Tu devrais être ravi d'y être invité !

-Grmphf.

-Pas la peine de grogner « petit génie des potions ».

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Tu préfères « petit chouchou de Slug' » ?

-Moi, je préférais quand tu étais dépréssive.

-Mais je le suis toujours mon ange. C'est toi qui le supportais mieux.

-Si tu le dis.

Anastasia lui sourit et s'assit sur la chaise placé devant le bureau.

-Que me veux-tu Anastasia ?

-J'aime bien te parler. Ca me déstresse.

-Voyez-vous cela.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu es un drôle de numéro toi, dit Anastasia avec un léger rire, je passe la moitié de ma vie avec toi, et tu as encore un doute sur le fait que je ne sois pas une Gryffondor idiote qui veut te faire une blague !... Il va bientôt être l'heure. Tu me diras comment c'était ?

-Interminable.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

/

Anastasia soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière, ça commençait à bien faire, toutes ses corrections. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortârome et se promenait tranquillement dans Pré-Au-Lard.

Eh bien elle n'aurait pas à perdre tout son argent…

-Ana ?

Elle se redressa et fit un sourire franc à son interlocuteur avant de le saluer d'une voix douce et enjouée.

-Remus. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

-Tu veux que je te laisse travailler peut être ?

-Non ! Non. Non non, ça… C'est bon.

Anastasia fronça et sourcil et se leva de son siège.

-Tu n'es pas un peu fatigué ?

-Un peu.

-Viens ici !

-Tu n'es pas ma mère Anastasia.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air autoritaire.

-Remus John Lupin je t'ordonne d'entrer dans cette pièce !

Il s'éxecuta, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel et la qualifier de « fausse-autoritaire-de-cinq-ans »

-Tu m'as manqué !

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ana, mais tu m'étouffes là.

-Oh. Oh pardon, désolée. Ca s'est bien passé ta mission ?

-Eumh… Oui.

-Ne me mens pas. Tu as deux nouvelles cicatrices, ah non, trois. J'avais pas encore vu celle sur ta nuque.

-Ana…

-Quoi ? Ah oui, t'aimes pas quand je fais ça. J'arrête. Ca te fait mal ?

-Ana…

-J'ai rien dis ! J'arrête. T'es allé voir Dora ?

-Je n'ais pas encore eu le temps, tu m'avais demandé de venir te voir dès que je rentrerai.

-On va à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Si tu veux.

-Et après tu vas te coucher et je te fais à manger !

-Tu n'as pas de cours ou de devoirs à…

-Nan, ça ira. Et pour une fois ça ne te dérange pas que je m'incruste chez toi.

-C'est seulement que je suis vraiment crevé et…

-Pas la peine de te justifier, tes cernes parle pour toi.

-Comment je dois le prendre ?

-Comme tu veux. Et demain, tu vas voir Dora !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est déjà fini. Evidemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait extremement plaisir ! Et comme je l'ais dis dans un précédent chapitre "_Les reviews permettent aux auteurs de connaitre votre avis, c'est important pour nous, de savoir si cela vous plait, de plus, quand nous avons des commentaires, gentils ou constructifs, nous arrivons à écrire plus vite (C'est généralisé, peut être que tout les auteurs ne sont pas comme ça)_" Merci d'avance ! :)


	14. Chapitre 14 : Sa dernière chance

**Aujourd'hui, pas de grande présentation, je vous souhaite juste une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et un agréable chapitre :)**

/Petite info\ Ce chapitre est plus long que ceux de d'habitude.

Disclaimer : Pratiquement rien n'est à moi, la magnifique histoire et les fabuleux personnages sont à la sublissime JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :** _Sa dernière chance._

-Dora ouvre-moi !... Dora ! Nymphadora Tonks ! Ouvre-moi ou je défonce tout !

Dans un cliquetit métallique, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Andromeda Tonks fatiguée.

-Bonjour Mrs Tonks. Vous allez bien ?

-Je… Eumh… Oui, et vous ?

-Non, répondit Anastasia en souriant, je peux voir Nymphadora ?

-Elle n'a pas envie de voir du monde.

-Et alors ? Moi aussi. Et pourtant j'suis là. DORAAA ! Faut que j'te parle !

-Elle ne vous entendra pas, elle est enfermée à l'étage.

-Pour est-elle enfermée ?

-Je viens de vous dire qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

Anastasia regarda son interlocutrice, la tête penchée sur le coté, avec un air hébété.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Personne !

-Dora, tu as de la visite !

Comment elle avait réussie à lui faire changer d'avis ? Tout simplement parce qu'on ne refuse rien à une femme en pleine dépression nerveuse.

-Je n'ais envie de voir personne !

-Justement, elle dit qu'elle se nomme Personne.

Nymphadora arriva dans la hall et soupira.

-Anastasia qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes en mission avec les autres Aurors, elle répondit en souriant toujours.

Il est bien plus facile de sourire que de se mettre à pleurer quand nous sommes bien entourés. On pourrait presque croire que son sourire est réel. Presque.

-Eh bien tu m'as vu, tu peux partir.

-'Faut qu'on parle, dit Anastasia en s'arrêtant de sourire.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard un moment, avant que Nymphadora se déplace en lançant simplement.

-Entre.

/

Anastasia s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, une tasse de thé à la main, toujours en souriant. Elle faisait un peu peur à voir, avec ses cernes, ses traits fatigués et son teint de fantôme, la voir sourire était… très étrange. Quelle idée, de sourire, alors que ça se voyait très bien qu'elle pleurait. Ca lui donnait un peu l'air d'une folle.

-Alors Dora, quoi de neuf ?

La dite, Dora, soupira et s'assit à son tour dans l'un des fauteuils, s'exaspérant du sourire de son interlocutrice.

-Je te préfère les cheveux roses.

-On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut Anastasia.

Et elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Anastasia aussi le savait. Elle savait pourquoi Nymphadora était si triste, elle savait comme elle-même pouvait remonter la pente, elle savait qu'elles allaient encore beaucoup souffrir, toutes les deux, de cette affreuse guerre. En bref, elle savait tout.

-N'en veux pas à Remus.

-Pardon ?

Il fallait tout lui expliquer !

-Laisse tomber. Ne t'en veux pas à toi alors.

-Pourquoi m'en voudrais-je ?

-Si je peux me permettre, je vais répondre à ta question par une autre question ? Pourquoi es-tu brune ?

-Je…

-Surtout que ça tire sur le gris… Oh je viens de remarquer que moi aussi ça commence à tirer sur le gris ! C'est amusant ça.

Quelle drôle conception d'amusant !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-Oh ça vient avec le temps ! Je déblatère des imbécilités pour m'empêcher de pleurer ! Continua Ana en souriant toujours.

-Tu me fais un peu peur à sourire comme une dégénérée.

-Ca aussi on s'y fait. Mais parlons un peu de toi !

-Ana… Tu as déjà assez de chance que ma mère t'ais ouvert.

-Il faut croire que nous sommes destinés à ça.

-A quoi ?

-A rien ! Rien du tout ! Où est passé cette fichue théière ?

-Elle est en face de toi.

-Oh. Oh oui c'est vrai…

/

Anastasia s'éveilla dans un lieu qui lui semblait tout d'abord inconnu, ridicule, elle était dans son lit. Le même depuis toujours, dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait, sa chambre. Et pourtant, elle était perdue, tout était trop différent. Ou peut-être était-ce elle, qui avait changé ? Sûrement, finalement, les gens changent, c'est tout à fait normal. Comme Dora. Nymphadora aussi avait changé.

Elle se leva finalement et après s'être changée, partit déambuler dans les couloirs. L'air rêveur et un peu perdu. Comme ça, elle ressemblait à Luna Lovegood, à quelques détails près. Luna elle, semblait dans son monde heureux. Anastasia, dans son monde démunie d'émotions. Mais il valait mieux ça qu'un monde malheureux ? Non ?

/\Flashback/\

-Dépêches-toi Dawn ! T'as pas envie de te faire bouffer par des Acromentules j'imagine.

« _Des… Des quoi ?!_ »

-Non merci. Et je me dépêche j'te signale, c'est toi qui cours !

-Ah ah ! Je ne cours pas Dawn, c'est toi qui es aussi lente qu'un escargot.

-Grmpfff. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'escargot ?

-Qu'il est trop lent pour avoir de la meilleure repartie ?

-Black, si tu continues comme ça ce n'est pas des Acromentules dont tu devras te méfier.

-Oh maman j'ai peur !

« _Calme-toi Ana, calme-toi, ne le frappe pas, ne le frappe surtout pas, tu es amour et compassion et ce n'est pas un abruti, non non non, concentre-toi sur… sur un chaton voilà, pense à un chaton… Eh oh ! Pourquoi le chaton vient de se faire bouffer là ?! R.i.P chaton_ »

-A quoi tu penses ?

-… A un chaton.

«_ Rectification, à un chaton décédé_. »

-Un chaton ?! C'est pas les petites filles qui pensent aux animaux quand elles s'ennuient.

-Tout dépend de l'état de santé de l'animal…

-Je suis pas sûr de te suivre.

-De toute façon j'ai changé de pensée, le chat s'est barré.

-Et tu penses à quoi maintenant ?

-A toi.

-…

-Avec une famille d'araignées géantes.

-Je vois.

-Nan je n'crois pas…

/\Fin du Flashback/\

L'abrutie qu'elle faisait ! Comment pouvait-elle tourner la page si ses souvenirs revenaient toujours ?!

« Les gens changent, pas les souvenirs. »

/

-Et c'est partie pour la préparation des cours ! S'exclama la femme avec un enthousiasme un peu trop élevé.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reprit son humeur habituelle… Vous savez, l'humeur de quelqu'un de normal, qui est de bonne humeur quand elle est heureuse et de mauvaise humeur quand elle est malheureuse… Tout ça pour dire qu'elle était d'une joyeuseté agaçante et que McGonagall n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

-Par pitié arrêté de me regarder comme ça !

-Comment ?

-Comme si vous étiez la dernière des imbéciles !

C'était méchant ça !

-Mais…

-Mais ?

-Non rien, continuez.

-Vous allez bien Dawn ?

Anastasia lui sourit.

-Honnêtement professeur ? Je n'ais jamais été aussi démunie et terrassée de ma vie.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.

-Vous préfèreriez me voir comme il y a 14 ans peut être ?

-Non. Mais si vous voulez parler…

-J'attendrai le retour de Remus pour me mettre à pleurer, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Pourrais-je y aller ?

/

Anastasia continuait à sourire, encore et toujours. Toujours et encore. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Sauf que voilà… Elle mourrait à petit feu… Ce n'était toujours pas la bonne technique. Elle avait un peu fait le tour non ? La première, se faire terrasser par la dépression. Mais celle-là, elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas. La deuxième ? Faire comme si de rien était et ne jamais, au grand jamais afficher sa tristesse en publique. Sauf que ça non plus, ça n'allait pas marcher. Mais elle continuait, elle avait même réussie à totalement arrêter de pleurer. Ce qui en soit, était déjà un exploit.

Elle souriait à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques, au point de se faire traiter de folle, au point de se retrouver totalement déboussolée quand elle s'arrêtait. Non, c'était certain, elle n'avais pas la bonne technique pour continuait de vivre normalement.

Tout simplement parce que personne n'est habitué à voir Anastasia Dawn sourire. Elle souriait quand elle voyait ses amis, quand ses élèves arrivaient parfaitement à exécuter des sortilèges, quand elle était vraiment heureuse.

Heureuse, elle pouvait encore l'être avec un petit effort et beaucoup d'aide.

Mais justement, de l'aide, elle n'en avait pas.

Parce que s'inquiétait pour elle n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait quelqu'un qui la soutienne et la rassure.

Mais la seule personne capable de le faire était morte. Il y a de cela presque 15 ans.

Il lui restait Remus, certes, mais il avait failli la première fois. Il avait déjà trop de poids sur les épaules pour s'occuper d'elle. Et jamais elle ne voulait en être un pour lui.

Alors il ne restait qu'une seule personne, sauf que ça ne marcherait pas, pourquoi ? Parce que cette personne ne voudrait pas l'aider, parce que cette personne n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre compassion envers elle. Parce que cette personne était un Serpentard par excellence, et que les serpents méprisent les lions.

/

-Professeur Slughorn ?!

Tiens, c'était nouveau ça, depuis quand il était revenu lui ?

-Oh ! Miss Dawn ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Euh… Bien, merci.

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ça, d'habitude elle disait la vérité, mais elle était un peu prise au dépourvue cette fois.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Eh bien, je viens enseigner pardi !

Intéressant.

-Eh bien, bonne rentrée, ravie de vous pouvoir vous recompter parmi mes collègues.

-Moi de même Miss.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé « Miss ».

/

-Assieds-toi.

-Arrête de me donner des ordres Anastasia.

-Excuse-moi.

-Et arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ.

-Et toi arrête aussi de me donner des ordres, contra la brune avec un sourire triomphant.

Anastasia lui servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Tu as parlé à Harry ?

Elle ne répondit pas, balayant sa question d'un geste de la main et se préoccupant de plus en plus à ses chaussures et sa tasse de thé.

-Ana. Ca fait treize ans que tu dis que tu vas le faire.

-Je… J'ai… Je ne peux pas faire ça Remus, il va me détester ! Je l'ais laissé chez les Dursley pendant dix longues années. Pendant sa première année à Poudlard c'est à peine si je faisais comme si il n'existait pas… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je ne pourrais pas le lui dire. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il est une si basse estime de moi...

-Il comprendra Ana. Tu a été détruite par la mort de Lily et James, et tu ne voulais pas les revoirs en lui. C'est un garçon intelligent.

-Je... Je ne veux pas lui dire. Je sais, je suis une lâche, mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je... Je ne veux pas ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Il n'a pas à le savoir...

-Tu es l'un des seuls parents qui lui reste.

-Mais je suis nul à ce poste !

-Anastasia...

-S'il te plait Remus, je lui dirai... Un jour... Peut être.

/

Anastasia souffla et étouffa un grognement avec son oreiller puis se décida à se lever finalement. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille donner son cours à un moment donné.

Elle soupira une énième fois en se retournant dans son lit. Tant pis. Elle serait en retard.

En retard… Mais elle n'était plus élève ! C'était un professeur ! Et elle devait montrer l'exemple !

-Grmfph...

Elle se leva à contrecœur et partit se préparer, s'arrêtant devant le miroir pour soupirer à nouveau en découvrant l'état de ses cheveux.

Mais elle souriait, encore et toujours, comment se défaire d'une habitude si encrée ?

Mais elle pleurait moins. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Non ?

/

-Professeur ? Tonks m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-Quoi ? Je… Laisse, Harry.

-Bien Professeur.

Anastasia lui fit un sourire poli et sortit en trombe du château.

-NYMPHADORA TONKS !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris comme ça ?!

-Tu as vu Remus ?

-Eh bien…

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

-Que…

-Non, mieux, pourquoi tu l'a écouté ?

-Je…

-Où est-ce qu'il est que je lui apprenne la discrétion ?

-Anastasia ! Calme-toi s'il te plait. Je suis ici pour veiller à la sécurité de l'école, pas pour t'entendre crier !

-Eumh… Excuse-moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe qu'un Dawn tiens toujours ses promesses… Mais que je suis une exception.

-Ana…

-Laisse tomber ! Ca va mieux toi ?

-« Mieux » ?

-Laisse tomber aussi… J'ai été ravie de t'avoir vu, mais je dois te laisser, bonne journée Nymphadora !

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

/

Anastasia sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Molly Weasley. Plus de sept mois.

-Bonjour Anastasia, comment allez-vous ?

-Beaucoup mieux, et vous ?

-Oh. Ca peut aller, vous restez dîner ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ! Et j'ai déjà prévu de me faire faire un paquet de pâtes à la carbonara ! Les elfes cuisinent extrêmement bien !... Mais moins bien que vous, cela va de soit.

-Merci. Je ne vous mets donc pas de couvert ?

-Non merci Molly. Ca se passe bien ?

-Oh, vous savez, avec la guerre, tout va mal. Mais on tente de garder une atmosphère chaleureuse.

-Ca se comprend… Charlie élève toujours ses dragons ?

-Oui, cette profession lui plait bien.

-Et vous n'êtes pas…

-Si. Tous les jours. Mais je sais qu'il va bien. Je le sens.

-Ca aussi ça se comprend… Au revoir Molly ! J'ai été ravie de vous avoir revu !

-Moi de même Anastasia.

/

Anastasia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, si ?

-Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris.

-Vous êtes collée Dawn.

Ah ben si.

Elle avait bien entendu.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

Ca, McGonagall n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas collé, et elle en avait marre de la voir flâner sans but dans les couloirs.

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, Dawn.

Ah ça non, elle ne le savait pas.

-Soit. Je ne veux pas être collée avec Rusard... Ceci est mon unique condition ! J'ai jamais reçu de trophée en plus !

/

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi… Je compte passer par les cuisines, j'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est interdit.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis !... On se voit demain ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ! Et parce que j'aime bien quand tu me tiens compagnie.

-Voyez-vous cela.

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ? Aurais-je passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à tes cotés si tu étais de mauvaise compagnie ?

-Nous n'avions pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

-Justement ! J'aimerai que ça te rentre dans le crâne !

-Je te revois demain, Anastasia.

-Cool !

Et elle partit aux cuisines.

/

_Harry,…_

Oui, elle avait décidé de lui écrire une lettre.

Elle trouvait cela plus facile de lui dire une fois qu'elle serait morte.

C'était d'une lacheté impréssionante !

« Peut-être, s'était-elle dit, mais au moins, il ne pourra pas me dire en face que je suis une mauvaise personne. »

Où en étions-nous ?

_Harry,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est parce que j'ai fais, ou plutôt je n'ais pas fais, quelque chose, et je le regrette… Enormément._

_Tu es, bien évidemment, au courant de l'amitié qui me liait à tes parents._

_Quand tu es né, j'ai étais, en quelque sorte, ta marraine. En fait non, tu été mon filleul et c'est tout ! J'ai juré à Lily de toujours veiller sur toi, que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé. Vers tes huit ans, j'ai voulu venir te chercher, et t'élever comme l'aurait fait Lily et James. Mais c'était trop tard, à ce moment-là, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas partir de chez les Dursley, et qu'eux, ne voudraient pas te confier à moi._

_Je me suis trompé._

_Mais il y a encore pire, je n'ais pas tenu ma promesse. Et je m'en veux terriblement Harry !_

_Une Dawn tient toujours ces promesses ! Toujours !_

_Alors il faut croire que je ne suis pas une Dawn._

_Maintenant, tu sais tout Harry, tu sais que toute ma vie, j'ai été guidé par ma lâcheté évidente et ma tristesse. Je suis impardonnable. Je t'ais laissé avec ces. Ces personnes, pas capables de s'occuper correctement d'un enfant. Je suis désolée Harry._

_Comprend-moi s'il te plait._

_Anastasia L. Dawn._

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle meurt... Quelle vision désolante elle avait là !

/

* * *

Je voulais seulement faire remarquer un petit quelque chose qui m'a étonné et un peu attristé : Depuis Novembre 2012, je n'ais eu que 750 lecteurs et 8 reviews...

C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

**Joyeuses Pâques !**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Elle ferait son job

**Bonjour chères lectrices ! (Parce que je me doute bien qu'il n'y a sûrement que des filles)**

******Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Vu que j'ai réussie à prendre un tout petit peu d'avance, je vous le poste bien à l'heure ! :)**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi ? Je viens de sortir d'une semaine de je-sais-pas-quoi-qui-fait-mal-à-la-gorge-et-à-la-t ête. Et vu que demain c'est la dernière répétition avant la répétition générale de jeudi, eh bah je stresse. J'ai quand même loupé 4 semaines de cours/répét'...**

**Petite parenthèse : Je suis allée voir ce qu'il se disait sur le FOF et j'ai vu un sujet sur les OCs. J'ai donc tout naturellement cliqué dessus, pour voir ce que les gens en pensaient. Et j'ai lu une phrase qui m'a troublée… « Ce que je n'aime pas : 1- Un personnnage qui prend trop d'ampleur par rapport aux autres. J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on favorise son propre personnage par rapport aux autres comme en faire le personnage principal ou effacer les autres en sa faveur. On écrit par ce qu'on aime les personnages de l'auteur pas pour favoriser les siens! ». Ca m'a laissé un peu déboussolée parce que j'avais presque l'impression que je faisais cela avec Anastasia. Alors voilà ma question :_ Est-ce que vous pensez que j'efface trop les autres personnages pour mettre en avant mon OC ? Et si oui, est-ce que cela vous dérange ?_**

**Merci à Gwen. SG, ma seule revieweuse ^^'**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (à part Ana, bien évidemment), la superbe histoire et les génialissimes personnages sont à la fantastique JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**_ Elle ferait son job._

-Tu vas bien ?

-C'est une vraie question ou tu dis ça pour la forme ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais que je te demande à chaque fois que nous nous voyons ?

-Oh oui ! Sûrement… Ca va et toi ?

-Tu es certaine que…

-Oh oui excuse-moi ! On s'assoit ?

-Où donc ?

-Par terre ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je m'assoir par terre ?

-Pour me faire plaisir ?

-Je vais rester debout, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Tu veux bien me faire un câlin ?

Elle en avait d'autres des questions comme ça ?

-S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle aurait aussi pu rajouter « Remus lui l'aurait fait », mais ça l'aurait vexé et ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

/

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous allez bien ?

-Oh. Tout va bien Miss Dawn, je vous remercie.

Anastasia fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas idiote à ce point-là.

-Soit. Bonne journée Professeur.

Ou peut-être que si.

/

Le problème, quand on est Anastasia Dawn, c'est qu'on prend trop la vie comme un jeu, et que se n'est pas du goût de tout le monde, sauf qu'on ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde, et on essaye d'être heureux comme on peut. Car oui, si elle est comme ça, c'est pour conserver le peu de bonheur qui lui appartient encore. Et quand elle recevra à nouveau un poignard dans le cœur, et Merlin sait que ça arrivera, il lui restera un tant soit peu de bonne humeur face à la guerre qui menacera à chaque instant d'exploser.

Mais il y a quelques sujets sensibles, qui peuvent lui faire perdre son sourire, son sourire souvent faux qu'elle essaye de garder vrai à chaque instant de la journée, mais ces conversations sont encore pires à ses yeux, quand cela l'empêche de rire avec les personnes qu'elle aime. Un des sujets ? La mort.

Elle n'apréhendait pas la mort, elle voyait ça comme la fin d'une vie de souffrance, mais elle se voyait mal laisser toutes ces personnes après tant d'années à lutter pour retrouver une vie normale. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était parler de celle des autres, des inconnus, des amis, de la famille, des défunts. En tant de guerre, on se devait de parler de cela, mais Anastasia n'a jamais voulu faire partie du "on", pour toute sorte de chose. Que ce soit les fêtes, les bêtises, les manifestations ou tout autre activité d'ailleurs. Elle était à part, comme Lily, comme la belle et gentille Lily Evans...

Ah Lily... Ca aussi c'était un sujet sensible...

_Souvenir :_

"_-L'enterrement est prévue pour dans une semaine Miss Dawn._

_Elle leva la tête vers son ancien directeur, essayant de garder un visage neutre, même si ses cernes marquées et son teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé la trahissaient._

_-Vous... Très... Très bien, fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire tellement elle tremblait._

_/_

_-Ca fait 7 mois Anastasia ! Sort de ce château ou tu vas devenir folle !_

_-C'est trop tard._

_/_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Ca va faire 2 ans dans dix minutes._

_-Nous avons déjà dit que nous devrions arrêter de parler de ça._"

Elle sortit un vielle album photo qui ne devait pas avoir été ouvert depuis une vingtaine d'années. Elle sourit en époussetant la couverture poussiéreuse du livre.

Sur la première photo, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an, elle était assise sur les genoux de sa mère et regardait l'objectif d'un air intéressé.

Sur elle deuxième photo, elle semblait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, elle était en train de courir après un papillon en riant.

Elle fit défiler plusieurs pages, s'arrêtant sur les photos de son septième anniversaire, où toute sa famille était présente, et sur la dernière page se trouvait une photo d'elle, et son père, sur le Chemin de Traverse, sortant de La Ménagerie Magique, où elle avait acheté un hibou, elle souriait, comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient plus bouclés qu'à présent et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, toute la joie et l'excitation d'une future élève de Poudlard.

/

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Anastasia ! », c'est ça qu'elle avait entendu toute la journée qu'elle avait passé avec Nymphadora.

« Je me mêle de ce qui me chante Dora. Et en ce moment, c'est ta vie sentimentale ! » A répondu Ana avec un sourire goguenard.

Ce qui lui valut en claque derrière la tête et un « Va te faire voir » bien senti.

Autant dire qu'il valait bien qu'elle prendre le problème dans l'autre sens et qu'elle parle directement à Remus.

-Rem' ?

Et elle allait le faire, maintenant.

-Oui ?

-De zéro à dix, de combien as-tu confiance en toi ?

-Euh…

-Moi j'ai la réponse. Tu es à un !

-Je ne pense pas…

-Remus, penses-tu que je sois capable de tomber amoureuse de toi ?

-Je…

-Bon, peut être pas moi, mais une autre fille.

-Peut… Peut-être. Mais ma condition…

-Encore et toujours la même chose ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Et quoi, une nuit par mois tu n'arrives juste plus à rester aussi gentil que d'habitude ? La belle affaire !

-Ana…

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Je sais !

-C'est exact.

-Mais tu fais partie de mes affaires, et je connais une fille à qui te plait beaucoup !

-J'ai déjà parlé à Tonks…

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi ! Mais elle a dit que je n'avais pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

-Tonks est très intelligente !

-C'est vrai ! Et elle est très belle, très gentille et très tolérante !

-Ana…

-Sans compter qu'elle est…

-Ana ! Je ne vais pas énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles nous ne sommes pas « compatibles ».

Anastasia perdit son sourire et tourna les talons.

-Ah au fait ! T'es un con Rem'. Et j'te dis ça pour ton bien.

/

Elle l'avait retrouvé. La lettre, qu'elle avait écrite en sixième année. Ca n'allait pas très fort dans ce temps-là non plus. Ca allait même très mal.

_Anastasia,_

_ Ca me fait bizarre de t'écrire, ça doit venir du fait qu'on porte le même nom… Moi aussi je m'appelle Anastasia. J'irai même plus loin. Nous sommes toutes les deux brunes aux yeux bleus, enfin, je l'espère, oui, j'espère que tu es brune, ça me réconforterait vois-tu ? Que tu sois brune. C'est idiot non ? Oui, c'est idiot, par contre, je suis certaine que tu as les yeux bleus ! Et puis, il y a le fait qu'on soit toutes les deux à Gryffondor alors qu'on ne devrait pas, on a toutes les deux ratés notre sixième année. Et on s'appelle toutes les deux Anastasia Dawn. Drôle de coïncidence non ? Drôle ? Non. Je dirai plutôt logique. Je t'écris, parce que la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre, c'est toi, moi en somme. Parce que tu sais ce que j'endure. « Ce que j'endure » tout de suite dans la théâtralité ! Je suis triste, c'est pas la mort non plus, si ? Mais peut être que tu es morte et que tu ne lis même pas cette lettre._

_ Après, il y a ce magnifique ami que j'ai si gentiment surnommé « Sal serpent doublé de stupide mangemort à trois noises ». Je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit, vu que je suis toi, et que tu es moi. Tu dois aussi tu rappeler que j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en prenant son parti plutôt que celui de Lily. Je m'en veux, ça me tue, je suis seule et je ne le vis pas aussi bien que je pouvais le penser. J'espère que nous allons nous réconcilier. Tu dois le savoir si ma tentative à marcher, toi, tu le sais et j'espère avoir réussie à me faire pardonné dans le temps duquel tu… je vivrai._

_ Il y a aussi ces crétins de Maraudeurs. Je ne peux plus les voir en peinture, déjà qu'au début j'avais du mal mais là… Eh dis-moi, tu as déjà frappé Black, dans le temps dans lequel tu vis ? Ce sal crétin arrogant. Je le méprise, plus que Potter. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que déteste de tout mon cœur Potter. Il est sympa plus tard ? Il pourrait être sympa s'il était un peu moins con. Comme ça, au moins c'est dit ! Il est amoureux de Lil's. Eumh. Lily Evans. Ca se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu de la salle commune. Mais j'aime bien Remus, il est gentil, et drôle, il arrive même à me faire sourire, et tu sais à quel point il est difficile de me faire sourire en ces temps._

_ Et puis, il y a Lunie, et mes parents, ils me manquent tellement, si tu savais… Oh mais tu sais. J'avais oubliée à qui je m'adressais. Excuse-moi Ana. C'est idiot non ? Je crois que je ne m'en rends pas complètement compte. Que je m'adresse à toi. Enfin, à moi. Je suis perdue. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je comprends vite, j'oublie rarement, je suis toujours au courant de tout. Et pourtant, là, je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi je fais ça ? A toi de me le dire, tu dois t'en souvenir, et avec le temps, tu as du le comprendre. Ou pas. Après tout, je suis peut être aussi idiote dans le futur. Car oui, je suis une petite idiote, une abrutie, une fille aussi désespérante que désespérée._

_ Plus cette lettre avance et plus je me dis que ça ne sert à rien, tu n'as pas envie de te souvenir de ça, alors une fois fini, je brulerai cette lettre, et je me débarrasserai de mes fantômes et mes peurs. Ma vie va changer, j'en fais le serment !_

_En espérant avoir réussie mon futur, au moins mieux que mon passé._

_Anastasia L. Dawn._

Non, ça n'allait_ vraiment_ pas fort.

/

-Que faites-vous Mr Malefoy ?

Il sourit et ouvrit la grande porte de la salle sur demande. Faisant apparaître près d'une dizaine de mangemorts.

-Oh. Merlin…

-Laissez-nous passer, professeur, cracha Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son professeur !

Elle recula lentement vers le mur.

Oui, elle était un peu trouillarde. Et lâche.

Mais elle trouvé ça plus intelligent de prévenir les autres professeurs avant d'attaquer. Et quand ils ne s'y attendent pas, c'est encore plus drôle ! Vous verrez.

Elle envoya son Patronus à McGonagall. Et s'attaqua au premier mangemort qu'elle trouva.

-_Stupéfix_ ! Oh… Yaxley ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et le pétrifia.

Vous voyez comme c'est drôle !

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres professeurs, qui s'occupaient déjà d'un des Carrow.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Elle attaquait par derrière, certes, mais au moins, elle attaquait.

-Dawn ! Je n'étais jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir.

-Moi de même Professeur.

/

La cabane d'Hagrid ? La cabane d'Hagrid ? Ils avaient brulés la cabane d'Hagrid ?!

Pardon, Bellatrix Lestrange a brulé la cabane d'Hagrid.

Pauvre folle !

-Où est Dumbledore ? Entendit-elle demander.

C'était une bonne question d'ailleurs, où était passé Dumbledore ?

-Hagrid... Dumbledore est...

-Oh merci Merlin et Morgane, Harry va bien... Marmonna Ana en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle fut bousculé par quelques professeurs qui se dirigeaient tous vers un petit attroupement d'élèves près de la tour d'Astronomie.

-Que se passe-t-il ?... Oh... putain.

/

Anastasia resta stoïque, cela faisait cinq minutes déjà qu'elle n'avait esquisser aucuns gestes.

-Il est... Commença une première année à coté d'elle.

-Mort ? Sans aucun doute Miss Peysong, répondit-elle d'une voix froiode.

Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se taise.

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle se taise.

Ca finirait mal.

...

Tout les élèves et professeurs lèverent leur baguette, pour un dernier hommage au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

/(Fin du tome 6)

_Anastasia Léanne Dawn_

_Brevet Universitaire de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_

_Histoire de la Magie – A_

_Botanique – A_

_Métamorphose – E_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – A_

_Astronomie – O_

_Potions – E_

_Arithmancie – A_

_Sortilèges – O_

_Etude des Moldus – A_

Anastasia fronça les sourcils. Alors il était là depuis tout ce temps. Elle aurait juré l'avoir jeté.

Et en voyant ses notes, elle commençait vraiment à douter sur le fait que ce soit bien à elle... Quoique, deux Efforts Exeptionels, deux Optimal et cinq Acceptable... Ca ne pouvait pas être à Lily !

/

-Je veux et exige des explications sur c e qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là !

-Rogue est un mangemort.

-Vous croyez ? Je n'avais jamais remarqu é la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, c es vingt dernières années ! !

-Dawn !

-Oooh, Professeur McGonagall, ce n'est p as l'heure pour les réprimandes !

-Demandez à Mr Potter.

-Je ne veux pas avoir les détails de la déchéanche de Severus. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

-Tout !

-Alors demandez à Mr Potter !

-Vous m'agacez Professeur McGonagall.

-De même Professeur Dawn.

/

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! Au Professe ur McGonagall ! Oh Merlin...

Elle s'éffondra dans son fauteuil et lan ça un regard vers le grand boîte poussi é reuse avant de retourner fouillez ded a ns .

-Comment j'ai réussi à perdre ça ?!... O h ! Mon ancien appareil photo !

Je serais elle, je ne toucherais pas à ç a...

-Atchoum !

Qu'est-ce que je disais moi !

-Mais c'est où bordel ?!

Elle devenait grossière maintenant !

/

Elle releva les yeux vers le nouveau dir ecteur de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'est tout bonnement impossib l e. Impossible !

Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire était :

-Rend moi l'album photo de notre troisiè me année.

Anastasia n'avait pas vraiment la notion du danger.

Surtout avec lui.

Remarque, elle aurait pu dire bien pire. Comme "Tu vas me tuer maintenant ?". Ou i, elle aurait était capable de dire ça . ..

-Je ne l'ais pas.

-Bien... Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a des adeptes de Sortilèges Impardonnables dans mon bureau ? Les Carrow si je ne m e trompe pas.

-Ils fouillent.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu fais bien partie de l'Ordre du Phéni x ?

-Evidemment !

-Tu as la réponse à ta question.

-Je... Je... Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Professeur Rogue, dit-elle poliment, bien que froidement, desseran t un peu la machoîre par la même occasi o n.

Reconnaissez que ça aurait été moins pra tique pour parler.

/

-Bonjour Molly, s'exclama Ana.

-Bonjour Anastasia. Vous venez voir si t out le monde va bien ?

-Bien évidemment ! J'ai stressé toute la journée. J'imagine que Harry est bien v ivant.

-Oui.

-Vos enfants aussi ?

-Eh bien... George a eu un... un acciden t.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Son oreille a été...

-Coupé ?

-Exactement.

-Facheuse nouvelle... Et... Les autres ?

-Fol'oeil, répondit simplement Mrs Weasl ey.

-Vous... Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

-Malheureusement, si.

-L'immortel Alastor Maugrey serait... Oh ... Facheuse nouvelle...

Anastasia s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte et baissa la tête.

-Facheuse nouvelle... De quoi me mettre K.O... Bonne... Bonne journée Molly.

/

Anastasia était en charge de la sécurité des invités du mariage, comme beaucoup des Aurors ici présents. Mais ce n'était pas un Auror. Ca ne faisait aucun doute . Elle n'était pas assez douée de toute façon...

Mais elle était là ! Et elle allait fair e son job !

Elle s'adossa à un mur de la maison Weas ley et salua les premiers invités.

-Ravie de voir que vous allez mieux Mr Weasley, dit-elle à Bill qui entrait dan s le chapiteau.

-Et moi je suis content de vous voir Professeur.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sauf que, justement, ce n'

**Buenos Dias !**

**Demain, je fais mon spectacle de cirque... Ca y est je stresse.**

**Grrr. L'année dernière je stressais pas ! 'Trop nul !**

**En plus je dois me lever à 8h ! Un week-end !**

**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Enfin, oui, mais non, parce que ça peut me porter malheur... Ras-le-bol ! Je veux plus avoir mal à la tête et du mal à respirer ! Je veux plus stresser !**

**J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte les magnifiques costumes d'Hadès/Aladin xD**

* * *

**Mais bon, relativisons. Je pourrais être à l'hopital ou pire, dans un cercueil (Oui c'est comme ça que je relativise.), parce que la grande faucheuse est toujours derrière nous et attend le grand moment. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle a des employés ? Parce que, quand on voit le nombre de mort par jour sur terre... Je m'égare du sujet non ? Mais j'ai une question, quel était le sujet de base ?**

**... J'ai jamais vu une présentation aussi bizarre...**

**...Je me demande si je devrai pas l'effacer...**

**Mais bon, p't'ête que ça vous amuse de lire mes idioties. Qui c'est ?**

**La bonneuh journée ! (Ferrari fan's joke)**

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi (à quelques exceptions près), tout est à la superbe et exceptionelle JK Rowling !

* * *

**Chapitre 16** **: **_Sauf que, justement, ce n'était pas son job._

-Bonsoir Remus.

-Bonsoir Anastasia.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de faire attenti on.

-Ne me met pas plus de poids sur mes pau vres petites épaules que je n'en est dé j à...

-Calme-toi Ana.

-Je suis parfaitemment calme ! Amuses-to i bien, je...

-Oui ?

-Non rien.

-Je suis sûre que tu allais le dire !

-Je le dirai quand tu sera sur le point de mourir !

-Veux-tu que je fasse le premier pas ?

-Ca m'aiderait.

-Pourtant, Sirius n'a...

-Stop ! J'avais raison de le faire ! Il allait mourir.

-Tu veux dire que quand tu dira que tu m 'aimes, ça voudra dire que je mourrai d a ns les heures qui suivront.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Je suis pas sûre que...

-Je... Je... Bonne soirée Remus ! Fais attention à toi.

/

-Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent.

C'était là, que son rôle se compliquait.

Un peu plus chaque minutes.

-Endoloris !

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Stupéfix !

La soirée était gachée.

-Avada Kedavra !

Et il y avait déjà un mort...

/

-Il les a placé en Défense Contre les Fo rces du Mal ?!

-En réalité, ce serait plutôt, Attaque C ontre les Forces du Bien.

-Connard, siffla la brune.

-Dawn !

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi Profe sseur McGonagall ? Demanda-t-elle avec u n sourire moqueur.

-Peut-être.

-...La guerre est déclaré n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela va sans dire Miss.

-Triste vie que nous avons là... Profess eur ?

-Oui ?

-Je vous fait le serment de veiller sur les élèves 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Il ne leur arrivera rien !

-Je le sais Miss.

Anastasia lui fit un léger sourire.

Ca promettait d'être une anné bien longu e !

-Vous stressez Dawn ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin... Je ressens un mél ange de stresse, de colère et de peur, o u plus d'inquiétude sûrement... c'est. .. très désagréable !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiète ?

-Les gamins. Eumh, enfants... Poudlard e st censé être l'endroit el plus sûre du monde...

-Les légendes peuvent s'avéraient être f ausses... Vous n'êtes inquiètes que pou r les élèves ?

-Non, il y a le peu d'amis qu'il me rest e et... et tout le monde ! Je n'ais pas envie qu'il y est de mort !

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiète pour vous ?

-Pourquoi serais-je inquiète pour moi ?

-Pourquoi ne le seriez-vous pas ?

-Voyons Professeur... Cela fait bien lon gtemps que je n'ais plus peur de la mor t ... De la mienne tout du moins.

-Vous êtes courageuse Miss. Quoique vous en pensiez.

-Je ne suis pas courageuse, Professeur, c'est seulement que je n'ais plus rien à perdre... Je n'ais été d'aucune utilité dans cette histoire...

-Crise de la quarantaine ?

-Je n'ais que 37 ans.

-Vous y êtes presque.

-Bonne journée, Professeur.

-A vous aussi Dawn.

/

Elle soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné des fois !

-Remus, pour la dernière fois, cesse de tourner en rond tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-Je penserai que tu me demanderai plutôt de cesser de te contredire.

-Tes arguments ne sont pas assez convaincants pour que je me donne cette peine...

-Mes "arguments" comme tu dis, sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus convaincants.

-Oh, dommage, je ne te crois même pas !

-Anastasia, cet... cet enfant est en danger avec moi.

-'Même pas vrai.

-Il se peut qu'il est prit de mon coté de loup.

-Ce n'est pas en partant que ça changera quelque chose.

-De toute façon il aura honte de moi !

Anastasia fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi aurait-il honte de son propre père ?

-Voyons Ana...

-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fini ma phrase... Pourquoi aurait-il honte de cet homme aussi exceptionnel qu'est son propre père ? Crois-moi, cet enfant préférera milles fois avoir un loup-garou comme père que pas de père du tout ! Surtout quand c'est le plus gentil des loups…

Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait trouvé les mots.

/

Anastasia soupira et passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux. Elle se te n ait à la table des Professeurs, la répartition allait bientôt avoir lieu. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à son voisin, le professeur Slughorn, qui semblait tout aussi anxieu qu'elle, puis aux nouveaux élèves, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi stressé. Mieux valait pour eux qu'ils atterissent à Serpentard.

-Gotfik, Kelly !

-SERDAIGLE !

Si elle changeait les dernière lettres, ça ferait comme si elle était à Serpentard...

D'ailleurs les élèves répartis dans cette maison depuis plus longtemps étaient ravis que leur nouveau directeur prône la supériorité des verts et argents sur les autres maisons.

Contrairement aux autres élèves qui semblaient vouloir lui arracher la tête et jouer au Quidditch avec.

-Hedoy, Erwan.

Enfin, tout valait mieux que Gryffondor.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser maintenant. Sinon tout les nouveaux élèves termineraient à Gryffondor.

/

-Mr Londubat que faites-vous ?

-Je... J'essaie d'éviter les Carrow.

-C'est tout-à-fait compréhensible mais pourquoi ?

-Ils vont trouver un moyen pour me punir s'ils me voient.

-Venez avec moi Mr Londubat, je vous escorte jusqu'à votre salle commune.

-Vous êtes certaine que...

-Mr Londubat, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'aide mes élèves. Je trouve que la réponse coule de source et ça me vexera d'avoir à me justifier.

-Bien. Merci Professeur.

-... Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood aussi font parti de votre petite bande ?

-Quelle petite bande ?

-L'armée de Dumbledore deuxième version, voyons !

-Comment êtes-vous... au courant ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je ?

-Vous êtes la seule à le savoir ?

-La seule.

-Mais comment...

-Mr Londubat, je suis chargée de vous surveiller, cette charge ne pas été donné par un quelconque professeur, ni par les Carrow, encore moins par Rogue, puisque c'est au Professeur McGonagall et à moi-même que j'ai fais la promesse que les élèves iraient bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Sur ce, nous sommes arrivés, faites attention à vous.

/

-Mr Londubat que faites-vous ?

-Je... J'essaie d'éviter les Carrow.

-C'est tout-à-fait compréhensible mais pourquoi ?

-Ils vont trouver un moyen pour me punir si ils me voient.

-Venez avec moi Mr Londubat, je vous escorte jusqu'à votre salle commune.

-Vous êtes certaine que...

-Mr Londubat, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'aide mes élèves. Je trouve que la réponse coule de source et cela me vexerait d'avoir à me justifier.

-Bien. Merci Professeur.

-... Miss Weasley et Miss Lovegood aussi font parti de votre petite bande ?

-Quelle petite bande ?

-L'armée de Dumbledore deuxième version, voyons !

-Comment êtes-vous... au courant ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je ?

-Vous êtes la seule à le savoir ?

-La seule.

-Mais comment...

-Mr Londubat, je vois tout, car je suis chargée de vous surveiller, cette charge ne pas été donné par un quelconque professeur, ni par les Carrow, encore moins par Rogue, puisque c'est à moi-même, -et aussi au Professeur McGonagall par la même occasion- que j'ai fais la promesse que les élèves iraient bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Sur ce, nous sommes arrivés, faites attention à vous.

_/_

Elle travaillait, encore et toujours, à en avoir la migraine, à repousser les limites de l'épuisemment. Elle travaillait à ce que tout les élèves soient en sécurité, à ce que ces cours soient plus agréables à vivre et surtout, elle retravaillait tout les sortilèges de défense.

Il ne voulait pas leur donner de vrai cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? A la bonne heure ! C'était elle qui le ferait dans ce cas.

-Aujourd'hui, pas de _Wingardium Leviosa_ ou autre sortilèges que, de toute façon, vous avez déjà acquis. Aujourd'hui, pas d'Enchantements. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. Aujourd'hui, chers élèves de sixième année, cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

/

La guerre était bien présente... Elle se ressentait. Elle planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une guerre qu'ils allaient sûrement perdre. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

-Pauvre de nous, soupira Ana en s'affalant dans un des canapés de la Salle sur Demande.

Elle venait de plus en plus souvent ici, il fallait dire que c'était un endroit tranquille où se reposait se réveler être une tâche des plus simples, contrairemment à son bureau d'où elle entendait tout les cours voisins et les enfants qui pleuraient de s'être fait attrapé par un de ces monstres de mangemort.

Elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps, sa promesse lui revenait toujours en tête, accompagnée de quelques remords d'avoir laisser les élèves seuls ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de laxisme, peut être même trop. Sauf avec les sang-purs arrogants et futurs fidèles serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Elle envoyait les Gryffondors dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie d'Hagrid.

Elle punissait les Serdaigles en les faisant répertorier quelques livres intéressants de la bibliothèque.

Et les Poufsouffles... De toute façon les Poufsouffles ne faisait pas de bêtises. Ou en tout cas, elle n'arrivait jamais à les prendre en flagrant délits.

/

-Que se passe-t-il Miss Lovegood ?

-Rien, Professeur.

-Miss Weasley ?

-Oui Professeur ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Nous allons faire nos devoirs Professeur.

-Et vous pensez réellement que je vais vous croire ?

-Mais... Professeur...

-Laissez-tomber. Je tenais juste à savoir si vous n'êtiez pas en train de mettre vos vies en danger... Si vous comptez faire une connerie, prevenez-moi avant, que j'occupe les Carrow ?

-Vous êtes sérieuse Professeur ?

-Je ne l'ais jamais autant été de ma vie, Miss Weasley.

/

Bellatrix Lestrange... Elle était là, dans le château, Anastasia avait envie de hurler, elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Un tel monstre ne pouvait pas entrer et sortir de l'école aussi facilement... Mais Anastasia s'était tu. Elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, surtout devant des mangemorts. Elle était déjà en assez mauvaise posture comme ça.

-Lestrange, siffla-t-elle.

-Oooh, la petite Dawn ! Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés... Combien ? Un an ? Deux peut être... Depuis la mort de _mon très cher cousin._

-Pour le peu que tu m'as manqué Lestrange...

-ENDOLO...

-Bella, je t'ais déjà dis de ne pas torturer mes employés... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Severus, c'était justement toi que je venais voir. Mais je me suis fais accostée par ce...

-Professeur, termina Ana, se controlant à grande peine pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à garder ce genre de personnel ?

-Quelle facheuse habitude tu prend là que de parler des gens comme si ils n'étaient pas là, Lestrange.

-Fais bien attention à toi Dawn, ton poste ne te protégera pas longtemps encore...

-Merci du conseil, _Bellatrix._

/

-Professeur... Psst... Professeur Dawn !

-Miss Weasley ?

-Avez-vous une radio ?

-Il me semble, je ne sais plus si elle fonctionne encore... Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander, soudainnement méfiante.

-Cet après-midi, 17H, rendez-vous sur la Salle sur Demande. Essayez de ne pas vous faire suivre... Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de la plus jeune Weasley.

/

C'est donc neuf heures plus tard qu'elle se dirigeait tout naturellement au septième étage.

Pourquoi tout naturellement ? Pourquoi pas, dirais-je. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en Ginny Weasley.

Enfin, elle croyait...

Elle passait trois fois devant la toile de Barnabas le Follet, se répétant qu'elle trouvait Ginevra Weasley et entra finalement par la grande porte qui s'était déssinée.

-Professeur, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

-Ca alors ! J'ai bien fais de venir ! S'exclama Ana en souriant. Shacklebolt ?

-Non, lui, c'est Royal !

-Tenez, je crois qu'elle est en mauvais état, mais elle semble pouvoir fonctionner ! Dumbledore me l'avait donné il y a sept ou huit ans. Ca doit être l'une des seules machines moldues qui fonctionnent ici !... Et vous, vous êtes ?

-Je suis Rivière.

-Et nous, nous sommes Rongeur.

-Et Rapière.

-Romulus arrive...

-Il est encore en retard.

Anastasia leur sourit et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-Comment êtes-vous venu ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Par le passage, là.

-Où mène-t-il ?

-A la Tête de Sanglier.

-Vous allez rester longtemps à Poudlard ?

-Oh non. Nous changeons d'endroit de diffusion à chaque fois, répondit Lee Jordan.

-D'où le besoin de ma radio.

-Exactement !

-Elle marche ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Bien sûr qu'elle marche Miss. Pourquoi ne marcherait-elle pas ? Je sais tout de même m'occuper d'une radio.

/

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour Professeur.

Anastasia s'assit et expliqua le cour de la journée.

Jusqu'à tout allait bien sauf au moment où :

-Miss Parkinson, j'aimerai que vous cessiez de frapper Mr MacMillan.

-Mais je ne le frappe pas Professeur ! J'éppouste sa robe.

Ana haussa un sourcil, incrédule, mais continua tout de même à donner son cours.

Sauf qu'à un moment...

-Miss Parkinson !

-Oui Professeur ?

-J'aimerai vous voir après ce cours... Tout les deux.

-Mais madame...

-Pas de discussion !

A part ce petit incident, la matinée se passa sans anicroche...

Les deux élèves virent la voir, soupirant. Ils y mettaient de la mauvaise volonté là !

-Miss Parkinson, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez d'"épousseter" les uniformes de vos camarades. Monsieur MacMillan, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler pendant mes cours... Même si c'est pour demander à Miss Parkinson d'arrêter de vous frapper. Et défendez-vous bon sang !

-D'accord...

-Bien. Bonne journée !

/

Anastasia haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ce chat la suivait depuis le début de la journée ?

-Le monde entier tombe en ruine, et ce pauvre chat fait grise mine... (1) Qu'as-tu espèce de boule de poil ?

-Ce n'est pas une boule de poil ! C'est Pattenrond !

-Allons donc... Et que fait Pattenrond devant mon bureau ?

-Il a faim.

-Eh bien, pourquoi ne mange-t-il pas ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas le nourrir quand je suis en cours !

-Mais il peut très bien aller ce chercher à manger tout seul, en allant aux cui... dortoirs !

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de chat Professeur ?

-Si, mais j'avais un chat intelligent !

/

(1) Certaines d'entre-vous l'ont sûrement remarqué, il s'agit d'une des répliques du Chapelier Fou (au Chat) dans le Alice aux Pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton.


	17. Chapitre 17 : J'aimerai que tout redevie

**Je veux avant tout m'excuser de mon effroyable retard ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je sais, plus de deux semaines, c'est trop. Mais comptez que deux semaines, c'est un rythme de publication déjà pas mal, non ? :3**

**Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, j'ai fini ce chapitre y a même pas dix minutes et j'ai pas encore commencé le dix-huitième ! I'm so sorry :( Vous m'en voulez ? Et si je vous dis que je vous aimes grand comme ça, vous m'en voulez encore ?**

**Enfin... "Vous"... En fait, je te parle surtout à toi Gwen. D'ailleurs, faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose qui me turlupine chers lecteurs. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que vous vous manifestiez : Je trouve mon histoire décousu et inintéressante, (je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai très peu de lecteurs) et vous ?**

**Eh voilà ! Il ne reste plus que... deux ou trois chapitres + l'épilogue, en comptant ce chapitre-là.**

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi (à quelques exceptions près), tout est à la superbe et exceptionelle JK Rowling !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** _J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant._

_-Lily ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Il y a un problème ?_

_-Non non, tout va bien Ana._

_Anastasia tiqua. Elle lui mentait. Au bout de temps d'année, elle ne la trompait plus._

_-Bien, répondit finalement la jeune femme en souriant._

_Elle laissa passer quelques jours, puis reposa la même question, mais eu la même réponse. Le même mensonge._

_Et un jour. Deux semaines plus tard, après avoir fait un tour près des collines environantes en balai, avec James, elle ne lui laissa même plus le droit de répondre._

_-Tu as un problème._

_-Bien sûr que non, Anastasia !_

_-Pourquoi me mens-tu Lily ? Presque trois semaines que ça ne va pas, tu ne dors presque plus, tu es stressée et susceptible, non seulement c'est chiant mais aussi très inquiétant !_

_-Je... Je..._

_Le visage de la rousse se décomposa et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, alarmant un peu plus son amie._

_-Lil's... Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_-Laisse tomber, Ana._

Anastasia se réveilla les larmes aux yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de son passé. Ca n'avait sûrement pas dû se passer exactement comme cela par contre.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et partit prendre une douche.

/

Et dire, qu'adolescente, elle était amie avec des mangemorts... Cela avait bien changé.

Elle tourna une page de plus. Sur cette photo, il y avait Evan Rosier, devant un livre de Sortilèges, qui relevait de temps en temps la tête pour esquisser un léger sourire à Ana. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir Pince en arrière plan, qui semblait vouloir assassiner du regard la propriétaire de l'appareil.

Oui, tout avait changé. Radicalement.

-Il ne faut pas vivre dans ses souvenirs Dawn.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et se tourna vers le Professeur McGonagall.

-Je ne vis pas dans mes souvenirs...

-C'est ce que je vois.

Anastasia esquissa un léger sourire et referma l'album photo.

-Je ne vis pas dans mes souvenirs, répéta-t-elle.

-Alors que faites-vous avec ceci ?

-Je me les remémore pardi.

-Je vois.

-Je ne crois pas, Professeur.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil, renforcant un peu plus son air sévère et soupira.

-Dawn...

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai pris ces photos ? Je savais qu'aujourd'hui nous ne serions plus amis, laissez-moi seulement me rappeler ces quelques jours heureux... Est-ce réellement trop vous demander ?

-Dawn...

-Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Professeur McGonagall.

-Dawn...

-Bonne journée, répéta-t-elle un peu plus durement.

Le Professeur leva les yeux aux ciel et se décida à tourner les talons. Laissant la brune reprenne la contemplation de ses si précieuses photos.

/

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit. Pas que ça lui manquait tant que ça, mais le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois lui avait semblé tellement long... Et ce n'était pas ces ricanements nerveux qui allaient lui remonter le morale.

-Vous dormez mal ces derniers temps ?

"_Oui._"

-Ca peut aller.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

"_Pas le moins du monde !_"

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Madame Pomfresh, une petite insomnie voilà tout, habituellement je dors très bien. Vous savez, le stress, la peur, ça joue sur mon teint et mes traits. Ce qui donne l'impression que ça fait trois jours que je n'ais pas fermé l'oeil.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Que le stress jouait sur ses traits, et qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis trois jours.

-Je vais tout de même vous donner un somnifère, décréta l'infirmière.

"_Quelle bonne idée !_"

-Merci, souffla Ana en attrapant ce que Pomfresh lui tendait, passez de bonnes vacances, Madame.

-Vous aussi Dawn

/

Si seulement elle avait des yeux partout ! Si seulement elle avait pu éviter ça ! Padma Patil. Ils ont punit Padma Patil. Le gentille petite Padma, la Serdaigle discrète, qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

-FOUS ! ILS SONT FOUS ! JE LES DETESTE.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de la pièce en grognant contre ces dégénérés qu'étaient les Carrow.

-Alecto et Amycius Carrow, vous êtes sur ma liste noire...

/

Il était méprisable, méprisant et méprisé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Elle était habituée à venir le harceler au moins une fois par semaine. Et cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.

D'un autre coté... il lui faisait un peu peur.

Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était particulierement stupide.

'TOC TOC TOC'

Très stupide, vraiment.

-Bonjour Severus !

Vraiment.

Aussi stupide qu'elle.

-Je me disais, "tiens, ça fait longtemps que je l'ais pas vu", donc je te vois ! Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Il roula des yeux et referma lui referma la porte au nez.

C'était déjà bien qu'il lui ouvre.

Autant le prendre du bon coté !

/

-Pourquoi sommes-nous sur cette terre ? C'est la question que je vous poserai si vous êtiez des moldus. Sauf que voilà, je suis sensée vous apprendre les Sortilèges parce que vous êtes des sorciers et que je suis payée pour ça ! Mais si vous avez la réponse à ma question précédente, n'hésitez pas à me la donner.

Elle commençait toujours ses cours avec des phrases sans queues ni têtes.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Brown ?

-V...Vous-Savez-Qui va... attaquer l'école ?

-Attaquer l'école ? Quelle drôle d'idée !... Bien sûr qu'il va attaquer l'école Miss, mais seulement si une révolution est d'actualité.

/

Anastasia soupira, ça allait mal finir tout ça. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus creusées et violacés, elle était tout simplement exténuée. Vie injuste n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se leva de son fauteuil de forturne à contrecoeur et arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de... de... de rien en fait.

-Oh, excusez-moi... Pomona, comment allez-vous ?

-Pas plus fort que vous, Anastasia, la fatigue devient insuportable et le poids sur nos épaules de plus en plus lourd.

-Nous y étions préparé pourtant.

-Peut-être pas assez.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et repartirent à leurs occupations.

Anastasia fronça les sourcils, comment était-elle arriver là ? La force de l'habitude peut être.

-Bonjour.

La Grosse Dame haussa un sourcil. Rare étaient les fois où un professeur venait à la tour Gryffondor pour la saluer.

Mais finalement, Ana n'avait jamais vraiment été un professeur.

/

-SERPENTARD !

-Ce n'est pas une insulte ça, chérie.

Si elle avait un peu plus d'energie cela ferait déjà dix minutes qu'elle aurait séparé ces deux élèves en pleine rupture. Mais ce jour-là, le courage n'y était pas, donc elle s'abstint de tout commentaires, ne laissant que quelques oeillades meurtrières à ceux qui osaient troublé sa lecture.

Elle avait choisi de passer la journée de dimanche dans le parc de Poudlard, et c'était une mauvaise idée.

Tant pis, elle profiterait du parc pendant les vacances de Noël.

Elle avait un peu peur aussi, elle était fatiguée et appeurée. Tout cela était très embêtant, très agaçant !

-Vous allez vous taire oui ?!

Le courage était donc revenu.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et repartit en direction du chateau, l'energie de ses dix-huit ans était là, et Ana ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde sait que, quand le courage arrive, l'imbécilité aussi. Aaaaah, l'adrénaline ! Ca ne lui avait jamais réussi de toute façon.

-Bien le bonjour Miss Weasley, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien évidemment, Professeur.

-Quel bêtise avez-vous encore inventé ?

-Je n'ais rien inventé, Professeur.

Ana haussa un sourcil, incrédule, et esquissa un léger sourire.

-Ne faites rien de dangereux surtout.

-Oui, Professeur, je ferai attention.

Et dire qu'elle venait d'avouer.

/

-...

-...

- ... Ils ont fait QUOI ?!

-Forcé le bureau de Rogue pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, répéta calmement McGonagall.

Anastasia équirquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber dans les patacitrouilles.

-Eh bien... Ils ne manquent pas d'air ces trois-là... Et... qui les a... puni ?

-Moi-même.

La brunette s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Le Professeur McGonagall n'allait pas punir Mr Londubat à coup de Doloris. Contrairemment à d'autres dont elle tairait le nom.

... Suivez son regard.

Ah ben zut, ils n'étaient pas là.

/

Elle referma le Chicaneur, de pire en pire. A croire que Xenophilius Lovegood avait été corrompu... Il n'était pas possible de corrompre un Lovegood... N'est-ce pas ?

Anastasia en avait mal à la tête.

Heureusement, les vacances arrivaient, le repos avec. Pas la tranquilité non, elle ne pouvait pas être pas tranquille tant que la guerre était d'actualité.

Tout ceci était d'une simplicité infantile !

Et pourtant, tellement compliqué.

Oui, ça donnait mal à la tête !

-Joyeux Noël, Professeur.

-Joyeux Noël, Miss Lovegood. Mes amitiés à votre père.

Amitiés qui n'aillent pas être retransmises, mais pas pour les mêmes raison qu'auquelles elle s'attendait.

/

-Ais-je le droit de sortir du château pour les vacances ?

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ?

-Avec toi aux commandes, il vaut mieux s'attendre à tout…

-… Et où comptes-tu aller ?

-Te rappels-tu du grand parc près de la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi ? Je t'y ais emmené, quand, dans un jour de bonté, tu avais accepté de venir passer un week-end chez moi… Ca a toujours était difficile de t'inviter. Ca a toujours été difficile de te parler quand tu n'étais pas dans un bon jour... Et tu n'y étais pas souvent, dans ton bon jour. Tu étais du genre solitaire, plus que moi, et même si je te comprenais, je n'arrivais pas à te le faire comprendre à toi. Mais il faut dire aussi que je n'étais pas Lily…

-…

-Je vais prendre ça comme un oui… Ah au fait. Malgré tout ce que je viens de dire, je peux t'assurer que tu as été un bon ami. C'était de ma faute.

« _C'est toujours de ma faute_ _de toute façon_ »

/

Anastasia s'assit au pied du grand chêne, cela faisait plus de trente ans, mais elle aimait toujours venir ici. Prendre un grand bol d'air frais, se dégourdir les jambes, laisser aller ses pensées au gré du vent, sentir l'herbe fraichement arrosé par la pluie sous ses doigts, se rappeler tout les bons souvenirs qui lui rapporté cette endroit. Mais surtout, surtout, se changer les idées.

Et Merlin savait à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que si elle ne sortait pas maintenant pour ne plus penser à la guerre, elle deviendrait folle.

Peut-être même aussi folle que Bellatrix.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Elle ramena ses genoux -préalablement entouré par ses bras- à sa poitrine et soupira.

Il faudrait une intervention divine pour qu'elle reste aussi seine d'esprit qu'elle l'était.

Si tant est qu'elle est un jour était seine d'esprit.

/

_-1 minute !_

_Ils se levèrent à leur tour et Ana prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer en levant son verre, enfin, sa bouteille :_

_-Et que cette année 1978 soit moins pourris que les précédentes !_

_10._

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_-Zéroooo ! BONNE ANNEE !_

-Bonne année, s'exclama la brune, et que cette année 1998 soit porteuse de moins de malheur que le précédentes !

Elle prit un gorgée du whisky pur feu qu'elle avait acheté au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur.

-Bonne année.

-Merci. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je vais y aller, passer une bonne soirée, Madame Rosmerta.

-Vous aussi Miss.

/

-Vous n'avez même pas le cran de les punir, ricana Alecto Carrow en dégainant sa baguette.

-...

Habituellement, elle aurait été tenté de répondre quelque chose, une réplique bien cinglante et en aurait même rit.

Ils étaient deux, elle était seule. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si elle les provoquait.

Elle ne dit toujours rien quand l'item magique s'appuyait un peu plus contre sa carotide, la lèvre inférieur tremblant légerement, si elle bougeait, parlait ou même respirer un peu trop fort, elle était cuite.

-Endoloris !

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait...

Ana ferma les yeux, elle avait oubliée à quel point ce sort pouvait faire mal.

Mais elle n'avait pas crié, pas pleuré et toujours pas bougé. Enfin presque. Elle était seulement tombé à genoux sous le choc, avait fermé les yeux, et attendu une aide qui ne viendrait pas.

-Vous allez perdre vous le savez, lui susurra Amycius Carrow avec un rictus mauvais, vous et tout ceux qui ne veulent pas se plier à la loi du plus fort. L'Ordre du Phénix est tombé. Le Ministère est tombé. Même Poudlard est sous notre contrôle. Vous allez perdre.

Puis ils partirent, la laissant seule, les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés, essayant tant bien que mal de se reveler.

... Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à contrôler cette irrépréssible envie de coller son poing dans la figure d'un de ses ennemis, et pourtant, elle en avait eu, des ennemis.

/

Le journal n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles... Il n'en annonçait pas de mauvaises nouvelles non plus. En réalité, il n'annonçait plus rien !

C'était affligeant.

Mais il restait d'autres moyens pour s'informer, ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait apprit que Ollivander avait été capturé et enfermé, au Manoir Malefoy. Et Merlin seul savait si il en ressortirait un jour.

Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, mais qui aiderait les enfants à avoir leur baguette, qui était mieux taillé pour ce poste que Garrick Ollivander ?

Pratiquemment toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avait fermé. Une des seules qui restaient été celle des jumeaux Weasley, mais elle ne leur donnait pas long pour mettre la clé sous la porte et attendre que la guerre se termine pour reprendre leur affaire.

Même le Ministère n'était plus un endroit sûre, il y a quelques semaines de cela, un de ses vieux amis Dimitri Thierst, avait été tué par des mangemort, malgré son poste assez haut placé, tout ça parce qu'il paraitrait que son sang était « Impur ».

Gringotts aussi, de toute façon les mangemorts contrôlaient tout.

Mais le pire, le pire restait Poudlard. Il ne fallait plus venir à Poudlard. Il fallait bruler ce château ! Il fallait s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir, il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant…

Que tout redevienne comme avant…

Quel rêve stupide !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Déni, colère, acceptation

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, je reprends un rythme de publication normal :)**

**Si vous saviez, j'ai écris de 23h30 à 2h de la nuit de dimanche à lundi... D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'étais pas du tout réveillée en cours.**

**Mais bon, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus ! Je vous présente, le 18e chapitre ! Tadam !**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à l'extraordinaire et magnifique JK Rowling !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** _Déni, colère, acceptation._

_'Toc Toc Toc'_

_Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à une heure aussi tardive ?_

_-Qui est là ? Demanda la voix de Lily Evans-Potter, alors que c'était bel et bien James qui partait ouvrir la porte._

_-Je viens voir Anasta..._

_La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait déjà au sol, une baguette magique contre la tempe._

_-Je viens voir Anastasia, articula-t-elle tout de même._

_-Pas la peine de mentir, je t'ais reconnu Rosier, cracha le jeune homme en se redressant._

_-C'est la vérité, et c'est très important ! ANA ! ANA !_

_-Tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier !_

_-Je peux t'assurer que si je n'avais pas promis de ne jamais toucher à un de tes cheveux, je peux t'assurer que ça ferait bien longtemps que tu serais hors d'usage de me mettre en garde, grommela l'ancienne Serpentarde en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, de peur de recevoir un sort. ANA !_

_-Erika ?_

_-Ana ! Merci Merlin tu es là ! Tu ne peux pas dire à cet idiot que ne suis pas là pour le tuer et que si c'était le cas, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais réussi à le faire ?_

_Anastasia haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers James._

_-Tu peux la croire, assura la brune. Entre._

_-Ah ça non ! Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un piège ?_

_-James, soupira Ana en prenant un air condescendant, tu perds ton goût du risque._

_Ce qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout rassurant !_

_-Assieds-toi, ordonna Erika Rosier une fois à l'intérieur._

_-Pourquoi cela, demanda son amie, soudainement méfiante._

_-Je dois te dire quelque chose qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire._

_-Lilyyy ? Appela l'autre abruti._

_-... _

_-..._

_-..._

_-T'habites avec Evans et Potter ?_

_-En réalité, je dîne chez Mr et Mrs Potter._

_-Oh, je vois._

_-Alors qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Demanda la jeune femme pendant que Lily arrivait à son tour dans le salon, hésitant entre l'horreur et la stupéfaxion de voir un mangemort disctayer dans sa propre maison._

_-Je... Enfin... Tu... Ils... Il... Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle finalement en baissant la tête, avant de la relever, avec un air triste et sombre, Evan est... mort._

_-... Oh... QUOI ?_

_-Evan comme Evan Rosier ?_

_-Qui d'autre, abruti._

_-James, commença la rouquine, tu te rappels de la discussion qu'on a eu quand Sirius a perdu son frère ?_

_-Il me semble oui._

_-Je t'ais parlé de trois phases importantes... Tu t'en rappels ?_

_-Le dèni... Répondit Erika, s'immiscant dans la conversation._

_-La colère..._

_-Et après un laps de temps totalement incroyable..._

_-L'acceptation, termina la brunette, se levant brusquement, sauf que, voyez-vous, pour moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tout simplement parce qu'Evan Rosier n'est pas mort !_

_-Le déni, commenta James._

_-Ecoute Ana, j'étais là, on avait attaqué Pré-Au-Lard, on s'est fait piégé par des dizaines d'Auror, c'est une veine qu'il n'y est ne cesserait-ce qu'un ou deux survivants... Evan est mort, tu ne peux rien y faire..._

_-Je m'en contre-fiche !_

_-La colère ?_

_-Non, souffla Lily, Ana a toujours préféré la colère à la tristesse, mais elle ne peut pas passer aussi vite d'une étape à une autre..._

…

-Anastasia ! Anastasia, réveillez-vous !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Aurora Sinistra,avec le temps, j'aurais cru que vous vous. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher.

-Oh… J'aurais préférais que ce soit Evan.

-Qui donc ?

-Personne, j'arri… Attendez, le soleil n'est même pas levé !

-Justement, levez-vous nom d'un chien !

-Oui, oui. J'arrive, soupira la brune.

/

-Dawn.

-McGonagall.

Il devait être quatre ou cinq heure du matin, la quasi-totalité des professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents. Bien que beaucoup étaient aux abonnés absents. Ana se mit même à les envier, eux, avaient eu le droit de rester bien au chaud dans leur couverture !

-Je vous ais convoqué...

-Invité, corigea le Professeur Vector.

-... Soit, soupira McGonagall, je voulais faire comprendre à certains d'entre-vous la gravité de la situation, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Anastasia.

-Hey ! J'ai totalement conscience que nous sommes en guerre.

-Le seul problème, Anastasia, est que vous avez toujours cotoyé des mangemorts, alors permettez-nous d'avoir des doutes, répondit Slughorn, et ne faites pas l'innocente, tout le monde sait que plus jeune, vous voyez très souvent les Rosier et Rogue.

-Si nous sommes ici pour parler de mes fréquentations passés il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Je ne me serais pas donné la peine de me lever !

-Ecoutez Anastasia, commença Pomona Chourave d'une voix nettement plus douce que celle des autres professeurs, nous voulons seulement savoir si il vous arrive de revoir vos anciens... amis ?

C'était donc ça.

-Je... Soit. Si vous voulez réellement que je déballe ma vie... Je n'ais pas eu beaucoup d'amis mangemort, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'avais beau être "protégée" par Greengrass et Avery, il n'en était pas moins que ce n'était seulement que de simples connaissances qui avaient fait la promesse de ne jamais porter atteinte à ma vie et ma sécurité. Bien sûr, j'ai vécu plus de la moitié de ma scolarité avec deux véritables mangemorts fétichistes que j'osais et ose encore appelé ami, bien que l'un deux soit mort et l'autre tout juste échappée d'Azkaban. Et puis, il y a notre cher directeur, avec je n'ais pas passé la moitié de ma scolarité, mais bien la moitié de ma vie... Alors si vous vous demandez si je vire de bord ou si j'ai de quelconques informations, la réponse est non. Et la question, est-ce que cette petite sotte de Dawn ose encore parler à ce putain de mangemort de Rogue, la réponse est oui...

-Dawn..

-Non ! Ecoutez-moi ! Vous ne savez rien de lui ! Il ne peut pas être revenu aux cotés de Vous-Savez-Qui ! J'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui, oui, Dumbledore aussi, et il en est même mort, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour vous faire comprendre que Severus est quelqu'un de bien, je le paierai !

-Vous êtes dans le déni ma pauvre petite.

-Laissez-moi tranquille vous !

-Bien. Alors maintenant, parlons du véritable problème qu'est la guerre, décrata McGonagall au bout de quelques secondes de silence bien trop pesant.

/

-Bonjour Severus.

-Anastasia ? Que me vaut l'orripilant honneur de t'avoir dans mon bureau ?

-L'envie de voir que les habitudes ne changeaient pas, répondit-elle en tournant les talons.

/

Anastasia n'était pas une exception, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle aussi était obligée de finir par accepter. Et tout ce que ces collègues demandaient, c'était que la colère passe plus vite que le déni...

Ana, elle, aurait préféré rester là, elle y était bien, dans ses illusions.

Ces images appaisantes, ces souvenirs agréables, cette voix familière, tout la rassurer dans le fait que rien n'avait changé.

Mais c'était faux.

Au fond, elle le savait, qu'elle se voilait la face.

Ce n'était tous que des vendus !

Ses amis étaient soit des traîtres, soit morts !

Qu'on ne vienne plus lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte la situation. Tout, la torture, la mort, elle subirait tout. Mais qu'on la laisse tranquille, patauger entre ses souvenirs et ses regrets.

La phase de déni avait toujours été sa préféré...

L'acceptation était trop dur à supporter seule...

/

-Miss Lovegood n'est pas revenu, commenta-t-elle d'une voix plate à la table des professeurs, s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'au Professeur Slughorn.

Beaucoup n'étaient pas revenus, elle aussi, aurait souhaité ne pas revenir, Poudlard était devenu un véritable enfer. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que, si elle avait réellement voulu partir, elle ne serait pas là.

Aaaah, le courage, c'est ce genre de choses qui vous met en danger de mort sans que vous vous en rendiez compte... L'envie de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et tout le toutim... Voilà encore une chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, mais qui renforçait l'idée que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé. Anastasia était courageuse.

/

-J'aimerai te parler.

-Je n'en ais ni l'envie, ni le temps.

-Tu es le Directeur de cette école, tu es dans l'obligation d'écouter les requêtes de tes Professeurs et employés !

-Bien, que me voulez-vous Professeur Dawn.

-J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau, ce soir, avant la dîner si possible, Professeur Rogue.

-J'y serai.

Bah voilà ! Il suffisait de le prendre par les sentiments !

/

-J'aurais pu te lancer un Silencio pour que tu me laisses finir ou même m'assurer de ne pas recevoir de maléfice, mais de toute façon, tu respectes la liberté d'expression et pratiques très bien les sortilèges informulés... Tout d'abord, aux yeux de tous, tu es un traître, un sal mangemort qui a usurpé le poste de Directeur de Poudlard, celui qui a assassiné le bienveillant Albus Dumbledore. Mais il y a toujours un exception, et d'ailleurs, JE suis toujours une exception... Une partie de moi, que j'appellerai la partie censée me souffle de ne rien provoquer, ni la guerre, ni toi, ni les autres, mais l'autre, que j'appelle la partie niaise et idiote, ne cesse de répéter que le Severus que je connais n'est seulement qu'un enfant naïf qui veut bien faire... Un enfant naïf qui a fait tout les mauvais choix et qui manies le mensonge comme personne, certes... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que...

Ana fit une pause dans son monologue, fermant un instant les yeux et prenant une profonde respiration.

-Tout ça pour dire que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, je te crois et te soutiens, quoi qu'il arrive... Et je sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas mes ricaner au nez que je te connais mal et que si je veux sauver ma peau, j'ai plutôt intérêt à garder mes distances... Sauf que, vois-tu, tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parlait, et pas un de ces mangemorts qui papotent Doloris et extermination des nés-moldus ! Non, moi, je te propose quelque chose de bien plus intéressant... Tiens.

Elle lui lança deux vieux grimoires.

-De notre troisième à notre sixième année... Même si tu ne l'avoues jamais, tu te rappelleras à quel point tu étais heureux à cette époque... Avec elle.

Elle sortit -bon, c'était vrai que c'était plus logique de le congédier, puisque c'était son bureau, mais il ne faut jamais gâcher un effet dramatique ! Jamais- et en passant le pas de la porte, elle aurait juré avoir entendu un vague "Merci", mais quand elle s'était retournée, il n'avait pas bougé, et avait toujours ce masque impassible.

Elle resta là, seulement cinq petites secondes, toujours face à la porte avec ce même air triste…

-Je t'aime Sev', souffla-t-elle.

/

Finalement, elle n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise journée ! Bon, les premières années n'avaient rien comprit à son discours, un des élèves était tombé dans les pommes après avoir mal mit ses caches-oreilles en cours de Botanique -comme ce pauvre Neville Londubat d'ailleurs- et elle avait soutenu le regard des autres professeurs, que n'avait pas encore digérer sa petite crise de l'avant-veille...

A part ça, elle n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise journée !

A la limite de la bonne journée !

Oui, elle avait décidé d'être optimiste, et personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas être pessimiste, en temps de guerre, quitte à tomber de haut. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne vivait pas dans le monde des Calînounours !

...

Où était-ce le monde des Bisounours ?

Peu importait, puisqu'elle ne vivait pas avec eux.

* * *

**Vous avez vu comme je me suis mise à divaguer sur la fin ? C'est la fatigue ça, ça n'apporte rien de bon !**

**Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu taper la causette sur la fin d'un chapitre.**

**En fait, je voulais juste dire que j'ai retrouvé l'morale les amis, en un mot : yukiee ! Qui m'a laissé 17 reviews (pour 17 chapitres !) en une soirée. Merci ! Du fond du coeur ! Tu peux pas savoir comme tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir et amusée :D**

**(Prochain update : 9 ou 10 Mai)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Prenez tout

**Booonjour chers amis !**

**Je reviens bien à temps ! Avec même quelques heures d'avance !**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc j'me tais.**

**...**

**Voilà voilà. -Vous avez vu comment c'est court quand j'ai rien à dire ?**

**/Oyez, oyez, chapitres plus long qu'à l'ordinaire\**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic', bien qu'elle me fasse veiller jusqu'à une heure du matin et que je paufinne au mieux mes Original Characters... Et rien est à moi non plus, d'après certain. Il parait aussi que tout est à Rowling.**

**Injustice que je clame !**

**Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Joanne, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas responsable, et puis, c'est grace à toi qu'il y a Harry Potter.**

**Rowling is our queen !**

**Oh mon Dieu, je suis en plein délire ma parole !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** _Prenez tout._

_C'était un acte totalement insensé. Irréfléchi. Mais c'était son instinct qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui envoyé un Expelliarmus, mais non. Elle c'était juste placée devant lui. Pour lui éviter de se prendre le maléfice en pleine figure. La question était, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement contré le sort ? Mais surtout, pourquoi s'était-elle mit dans la trajectoire du sort en pleine conscience ? Simplement pour lui._

_-Endoloris !_

_-Aaaaaaaah !_

_Elle n'avait pas réussit à contenir son cri de douleur. Dommage._

_-Expelliarmus._

_Ah ben lui, il y avait pensé._

_« Saleté de mangemort ! Et saleté de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! Je voulais pas y aller moi de toute façon ! »_

_Ana se releva finalement, malgré son corps qui la faisait souffrir et sa tête qui lui tournait un peu trop._

_-Stupéfix !_

_Et un de tombé. Plus qu'un…_

_-Avada…_

_-Stupéfix !_

_S'ils n'arrêtaient pas deux minutes avec leurs Sortilèges Impardonnables, ça finirait très mal. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de s'en servir._

_-Ca va ?_

_-Non… Va de ce coté, vérifie qu'il n'y a plus personnes de « suspect » je n'ais pas envie de me faire attaquer par derrière, ni que tu te fasses attaquer pour que je ne sais quelle impulsion me pousse à faire l'héroïne._

_-Merci… Souffla-t-il._

_Elle haussa un sourcil, et réfléchit longuement avant de répondre finalement :_

_-Ce n'est rien Black, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place… A part un Serpentard… Et si tu en parles à quiconque, je t'assure que je te livrerai **moi-même** aux mangemorts._

/

C'était un acte totalement insensé. Irréfléchi. Même son instinct lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. De ne pas y aller. Mais que voulez-vous ? Anastasia Dawn était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Trop impulsif. Trop Gryffondor.

-Expelliarmus !

Elle avait baissé la tête, elle s'était fondu dans le décor, tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour rien, voilà !

Mais elle n'était pas à Poudlard, donc elle pouvait attaquer tout les mangemorts qu'elle souhaitait attaquer sans craindre de réprésailles autre qu'une mort douloureuse, mais en réalite, c'était surtout qu'elle ne se mettait qu'elle seule en danger, et pas d'autres élèves et professeurs de l'école de Sorcellerie.

-Oh, Dawn...

-Avery, cracha la jeune -plus si jeune- femme.

-Ca fait combien ? 20 ans ?

-Tu parles de la dernière fois que tu m'as attaqué ou la dernière fois que tu m'as craché à la gueule que je ruinais la réputation des Serpentards avec mon sang "impur" et que de toute façon je n'étais qu'une petite idiote qui profitait de la pitié d'autrui ?

-Oui, ça doit bien faire 20 ans.

-Ca va faire 18 ans. Pour la mort d'Evan, tu t'rappels ?

-Qui ne s'en rappel pas ?

Ana haussa un sourcil, qui ne s'en rappelait pas ? Qui s'en rappelait plutôt ! Quelques jours après sa mort, ils n'étaient que quelqu'uns à avoir fait la déplacement pour ce que c'était oserait appeler un enterrement, mais qui n'était qu'une réunion où tout le monde était habillé en noir et où l'on distribuait des mouchoirs, Mulciber, Severus, Erika, Shana -une vieille amie-, Avery et elle-même seulement.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Il fit mine de réfléchir -à moins qu'il ne le fasse vraiment- et haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas.

Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait pas ?!

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Il haussa les épaules une seconde fois.

-J'ai pas envie de te tuer.

Alors ça c'était une première.

-Euh... Eh bien... Merci.

-Y a pas d'quoi.

-... Au revoir.

-A plus !

-Et après on s'étonne que j'sois amie avec des mangemorts, marmonna Ana en transplanant.

Chose qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire, même après tout ce temps.

Pour preuve, elle venait d'atterir dans un champ.

/

-Pourquoi rentrez-vous aussi tard ? Questionna McGonagall, l'air sévère.

Elle l'avait attendu à l'entrée de Poudlard ?

Oh.

Trop chou.

-Eh bien, déjà, je me suis fais attaqué par un chien de prairie. L'accident bête quoi. Et j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance. Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Vingt-et-une heure.

-... J'ai loupé l'dîner alors.

-Exactement.

-Et si vous n'étiez pas là, j'aurais dormis hors du château.

-Oh, mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt.

Elle n'allait quand même pas oser...

-Professeur, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux papillonants comme si elle allait tombé dans les pommes.

-...

-Professeur ?

-Entrez... Je suis d'humeur altruiste.

-Vous êtes la générosité incarnée, Professeur McGonagall, passez une bonne soirée.

/

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Nous n'avions pas pu nous voir avant... Et puis, j'ai une bonne raison de venir aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi.

-Je n'ais pas dis ça.

-Je rigole, et puis, ça fait presque neuf mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Alors. Comment vas-tu mon p'tit loup ?

-Je vais bien An'... Et toi ? Comment fais-tu pour être... de si bonne humeur.

Anastasia eut un rire, qui sonnait agréablement faux.

-Voyons, Remus, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, je ne suis pas heureuse pour un sou, mais il faut bien que je fasse croire le contraire, et puis, te revoir me redonne le sourire. Juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir le courage d'avancer.

-Economises donc ton énergie et tire la gueule, c'est beaucoup plus facile, tu verras.

-Ah ça, ça ne va pas être possible, ton aura magique est très forte.

Elle avait inventé le terme "aura magique" quand elle s'était rendu compte à quel point la présence d'un ami pouvait la réconforter, surtout quand cet ami voulait la réconforter, dans ce cas-là, Remus.

-Où est le petit Teddy ?

/

-Je redoute le moment où il va faire ses dents, déjà que Remus est fatigué à cause des pleines lunes, on ne va pas lui en rajouter avec un bébé qui braille sans cesse.

Ana pencha la tête sur le coté, pas vraiment sûre de savoir vraiment de quoi lui parlait son amie.

Et en y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait que Lily lui en avait parlé aussi.

En omettant de parler des pleines lunes, bien évidemment.

Aux dernières nouvelles, James n'était pas un loup-garou.

-Bien sûr.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

...

-L'Ordre est dissout.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non Ana !

-Nymphadora, soupira la brune, le fondateur est mort, comme près de la moitié de ceux qui en faisaient partie et la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés au même endroit, c'était au mariage de Weasley et Delacour !

-Je... Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

-Voyons, j'ai toujours raison, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

-Tu sais que plus ça avance, plus tu me fais penser à Sirius ?

-Ouais je sais Remus. Tu me l'as dis y a près d'vingt ans.

-... Comment... ?

-Dora, n'essaye pas de comprendre, c'est à s'en griller les neurones.

-Oui non parce que ça pourra être mal comprit, mais là, il ne vient pas de t'insulter hein. Il est en train de m'insulter moi !... Traître !

Le dit "Traître" passa une main sur le visage d'un air consterné, malgré le léger sourire amusé qui s'était déssiné sur son visage.

/

-Dawn, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les vacances de Pâques approchent et...

-Ah bon ?

-Oui Dawn et...

-On a jamais été aussi près d'Pâques ! (1)

-Laissez-moi finir ! Je disais...

-Vous n'êtes pas dans votre bon jour vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé pour vous énerver ?

-Dawn ! Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué pour être aussi agaçante mais j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez sans...

-Mais je vous écoute ! S'indigna la plus jeune.

-Sans m'interrompre, termina McGonagall.

Ana pinca les lèvres et hocha la tête -avec un air d'abruti heureux plaqué au visage, soulignons-le.

-Je disais...

McGonagall s'interrompit, l'air méfiant.

-...

-Je disais donc, beaucoup d'élèves vont rentrer chez eux, et ne plus revenir, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper du mieux que vous pouvez de tout ceux qui ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux, ou qui ne pourront pas rester chez eux tout simplement.

S'occuper des élèves ? Ils n'étaient plus en maternelle !

-...

-Vous pouvez parler.

-Ouf... Je... pense pouvoir veiller sur quelques enfants.

/

Elle ne s'ennuyait même pas, elle faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle ne réfléchissait même pas.

Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir de toutes façons, ça ne menait à rien, dès qu'elle faisait fonctionner ses méninges, les scénarios catastrophes -qui se produiraient sûrement- défilaient.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle était à la table des professeurs, en train de... de ne rien faire de spécial, un air triste au visage. Comme si elle attendait une mort qui ne venait pas.

"_Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !_"

Ana se redressa sur sa chaise, et se mit à manger, quitte à vivre, autant vivre avec le ventre plein. (2)

/

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Jeudi 23 Avril... 1998.

-Oui, je me doutais bien que nous n'étions plus en 1997, merci.

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable.

-Ah non, je suis sérieuse, je te dis vraiment merci.

-Euh... De rien.

C'était vraiment de pire en pire niveau conversation. Et pas que les conversations d'ailleurs.

/

Elle filait droit à la catastrophe ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir à mettre sa santé en danger en ne faisant rien !

Elle était fatigante !

Epuisante !

Ereintante !

Tout simplement pénible.

Et ce n'était que son avis personnel... Comment les autres arrivaient encore à la supporter ?

Puis la réponse vint tout simplement à elle... Ils la supporter parce qu'elle ne leur affligeait pas ce qu'elle s'affligeait à elle-même... Elle ne dormait pas, ne mangeait presque plus, était stressé H24... Et elle se détester. Plus que la fois où elle avait laissé tomber Lily. Plus que les fois où elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller voir Harry. Plus que la fois où elle n'avait pas pu sauver Sirius.

Elle se torturait et se détestait pour ça.

Elle préferait la mort que de subir encore ses propres tortures.

Mais Anastasia n'était pas assez lâche pour songer un instant à abréger ses souffrances.

Ou peut-être manquait-elle de courage ?

Peut-être était-ce la seule chose sensé à faire ?

Mourir... L'idée ne lui avait jamais parut très attrayante. Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre fait à ses jours. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle voulait vivre ! (3)

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Pas depuis qu'elle avait emporté les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Mais vouloir vivre, n'était-ce pas la chose la plus simple au monde ? N'était-il pas normal d'éprouver le besoin de continuer à exister, de quelques manières que ce soit, même en étant malheureuse ?... Non, ce n'était pas normal. Mais Ana n'était pas malheureuse. Elle était simplement... détestable.

/

-Mr Finnigan ?!

-Professeur, salua le jeune homme.

-Hop hop hop, où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Vous avez vu votre état ?

-Professeur, il faut que j'aille en Métamorphose.

-Faux. Il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Vous êtes complétement fous, vous et Mr Londubat ! Saleté de courage de Gryffondor !

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous étiez dans cette maison.

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien plus professeur que Gryffondor... Et quand bien même, je ne suis pas extrêment courageuse, beaucoup moins que vous Finnigan, Londubat, Boot ou Corner... Je demanderai à Madame Pomfresh de faire vite, il me semble qu'après Métamorphose vous avez Etude des Moldus aujourd'hui. Alecto Carrow ne supporterait pas l'absence d'un de ses élèves... Pauvre folle.

-Merci Professeur.

-'Pas d'quoi... Mr Finnigan, puis-je vous demander quelque chose.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas caché ? Avec les autres je veux dire.

-Ca ne tardera pas... On...

-Rappatrit ses camarades ? C'est tout à votre honneur Mr Finnigan, mais il serait temps pour vous de disparaitre.

-Ce n'est pas digne des Gryffondors que de fuir.

Anastasia soupira, mais eut un léger sourire amusé.

-Finnigan... Il y a une différence entre courage et stupidité. Rester à découvert, ça relève plus de stupidité que de courage. Fuyez, cachez-vous. Vous serez contraint de ressortir un jour de toute façon... Reprenez des forces. Préparez-vous... Nous sommes arriver, demandez à Pomfresh quelque chose contre... les bleus, les coupures, les bosses, les os cassés, les...

-Oui, j'ai compris.

"_Maintenant Ana, veille sur les plus jeunes. Et sur toi._"

/

Ana se redressa dans son lit, le front ruisselant de sueur. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Au moins elle avait dormi... Deux petites heures certes, mais dormi quand même.

Décidemment, les mangemorts étaient encrés dans toutes ses pensées, même dans son inconscient. C'était sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle.

Dans son rêve, ils la torturaient, mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, car ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Mais elle hurlait tout de même. Histoire de faire bonne figure peut-être, de leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient, ou simplement parce que réveillée, elle ne se donnait pas le droit de monter d'un décibel plus haut qu'à l'habitude.

Dans son rêve, il n'y avait pas les Carrow, ou peut-être que si, mais dans ce cas, ils se tenaient en retrait. Dans son rêve, elle était différente aussi, comme si il y avait un vide, en elle. Mais en y repensant bien... Elle sentait aussi ce vide, quand elle était éveillée.

Dans son rêve, elle leur hurlait de tout lui prendre, mais de la laisser en paix.

Mais c'était trop tard, de toute façon, car, en rêve, ou en réalité, ils lui avaient déjà tout prit.

/

(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est bien une référence à On Va S'Gêner, j'ai seulement remplacé Noël par Pâques :P

(2) Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens obligée de mettre une note d'humeur morbide dans tout le délirium... Aaaah, mon humour de merde ! :3

(3) Logique, me diront certains... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la seule raison qui la retient sur cette terre est son envie de vivre ? Si ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est moi l'auteure. Nan mais vous avez raison, c'est d'ma faute.

J'en suis pas très fière de ce chapitre -un peu comme pour les autres d'ailleurs-, je trouve qu'il est juste rempli de vide. Ca doit être parce que je sais toujours pas comment parler de la guerre à Poudlard du point de vue d'Ana... Rahlala ! Pour la peine, je vais aller relire les Reliques de la Mort.

Prochaine update dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je n'ais pas encore commencer à écrire le 20e chapitre et l'inspiration m'a définitivemment quitté semblerait-il.

Bonne journée :)


	20. Chapitre 20 : Enfin

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici le 20ème chapitre ! Je suis pile à l'heure, ça, c'est parce que j'ai travaillé à ce chapitre pendant trois jours, pour un total de je ne sais combien d'heures d'écriture et de réecriture, j'ai tellement voulu le paufinner ce chapitre que j'ai pas vu le temps passé. _Tout ça pour ça..._**

**Vous savez quoi ? Lundi, c'est mon anniversaire. :3**

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout mes lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore, mes reviewers chéris et Mme Inspiration que a daigné pointer le bout de son nez pour les trois quarts de mon chapitre.**

**Ah, au fait... C'est le dernier chapitre *rire gêné***

**(Et pour finir en beauté, cinq pages Word et 1 500 mots de plus que d'habitude ! Sortez le Champomy !)**

**Disclaimer : **Alors comme d'hab', je vais dire que tout est à l'exceptionelle JKR ? Eh ben non, pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je brise les chaines ! Je casse les murs de cette prison doré ! Aujourd'hui, je dis que est à mo... Attendez une seconde... _Oui, oui d'accord... Envoyé vos hommes de mains ?...__ Eh ! Mais j'y tiens à mes jambes moi !_ ... Tout est à Joa... Tout est à la fabuleuse Joanne Rowling !... Qui m'a laissé utiliser ses magnifiques personnages et sa magnifique histoire ! Alors qu'elle avait bien conscience que ça n'allait pas être un chef-d'oeuvre ! Coeuuuur !

* * *

**Chapitre 20** **:** _Enfin._

-Mr Finnigan ?!

-Professeur, salua le jeune homme.

-Hop hop hop, où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Vous avez vu votre état ?

-Professeur, il faut que j'aille en Métamorphose.

-Faux. Il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Vous êtes complétement fous, vous et Mr Londubat ! Saleté de courage de Gryffondor !

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous étiez dans cette maison.

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien plus professeur que Gryffondor... Et quand bien même, je ne suis pas extrêment courageuse, beaucoup moins que vous Finnigan, Londubat, Boot ou Corner... Je demanderai à Madame Pomfresh de faire vite, il me semble qu'après Métamorphose vous avez Etude des Moldus aujourd'hui. Alecto Carrow ne supporterait pas l'absence d'un de ses élèves... Pauvre folle.

-Merci Professeur.

-'Pas d'quoi... Mr Finnigan, puis-je vous demander quelque chose.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas caché ? Avec les autres je veux dire.

-Ca ne tardera pas... On...

-Rappatrit ses camarades ? C'est tout à votre honneur Mr Finnigan, mais il serait temps pour vous de disparaitre.

-Ce n'est pas digne des Gryffondors que de fuir.

Anastasia soupira, mais eut un léger sourire amusé.

-Finnigan... Il y a une différence entre courage et stupidité. Rester à découvert, ça relève plus de stupidité que de courage. Fuyez, cachez-vous. Vous serez contraint de ressortir un jour de toute façon... Reprenez des forces. Préparez-vous... Nous sommes arriver, demandez à Pomfresh quelque chose contre... les bleus, les coupures, les bosses, les os cassés, les...

-Oui, j'ai compris.

"_Maintenant Ana, veille sur les plus jeunes. Et sur toi._"

/

'TOC TOC TOC'

-S... Severus ? J'aimerai te parler.

'TOC T...'

-Oh.

Ca, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

"_Nom d'un strangulot à plume !_"

Il lui avait ouvert.

-Laisse moi passer.

Oui, ça l'étonnait aussi qu'il lui ouvre juste pour satisfaire son impatience.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se décalant.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons un invité indésiré.

Un éclat d'espoir fit briller les yeux de la brune.

-Ha..Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de la toiser du haut de son piedéstal imaginaire.

"_Du calme Ana, c'est ton ami... Ne te mets pas à le détester maintenant._"

/

Ca ne servait à rien d'avoir peur.

Ca ne servait à rien, parce que ni elle, ni personne d'autre n'étaient en danger. Pas encore.

Alors pourquoi était-elle en train de trembler, recroquevillée dans son coin ?

...

La réponse était tellement simple...

Elle était faible, bien trop faible.

Elle le savait, il lui avait dit. _Ils_ lui avaient dit.

Elle était encore jeune, à l'époque. Mais elle le savait déjà, on le lui avait répété toute sa vie. Pas assez ambitieuse pour aller à Serpentard, pas assez généreuse pour aller à Poufsouffle, pas assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle. Il ne restait plus que Gryffondor, mais elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour aller à Gryffondor. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, éternelle seconde, toujours planqué on ne savait où, sans jamais se faire taper sur les doigts. Quelques fois, le lion qui, apparemment, dormait en elle se réveillait, mais ce n'était pas du courage qu'elle trouvait, c'était de la bêtise, et cette âme de rebelle qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'elle espérait voir disparaître un jour.

Pour tout le monde, elle n'était pas assez courageuse, pas assez forte, même pas à la hauteur.

Mais, et c'était une promesse, cela changerait. Un jour, elle leur prouverait le contraire ! Et ce jour était arrivé.

/

-Remus !

Il fallait qu'elle le voit, au moins une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pensais que ça se voyait.

-Et Teddy alors ? Et Dora ?! Tu ne peux pas venir risquer ta vie ici ! Je te l'interdis !

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Ana. Et Nymphadora va arriver elle aussi.

-Je... Fais attention à toi... s'il te plait.

-Je t'aime Ana.

-Je t'aime aussi.

L'heure était grave.

/

Elle combattrait. Elle tuerait. Et si, par le plus grand hasard, elle croisait Bellatrix Lestrange si son passage. Elle se surprendrait même à torturer.

Oui, la guerre était déclaré.

Harry était là, il était revenu, avec lui l'espoir d'un jour meilleur.

Mais inutile de croire en ses illusions, Ana le savait, si elle ne mourrait pas ce soir, ce serait le cas de beaucoup d'autres. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est que ces _autres_ ne soient pas les gens qu'elle aimait.

Mais même en ça elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Certes, il y avait une chance pour qu'un des nouveaux et heureux parents restent avec leur enfant, mais on n'empêchait pas Nymphadora et Remus Lupin de se battre. Surtout pour une cause aussi noble que le sauvetage du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient.

/

-Professeur...

-Vous tremblez Dawn ?

-Oui, sûrement.

-N'ayez pas peur Dawn, vous ne mourrez pas ce soir.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je le sens.

-Bonne chance professeur... Protego maxima.

/

C'était la cohue dans le chateau, les élèves se bousculaient, couraient, et si ça n'avait pas été la guerre, je peux vous assurer qu'elle les aurait collés !

Les préféts chargés de les escorter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande devaient être dépassés. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas contre un peu d'aide.

-STOP !

"_Nom d'un hippogriffe à écailles !_"

Ca avait marché.

-Je veux que tout le monde excepté ceux qui peuvent et veulent combattre me suivent, on ne crie, on ne panique, on ne pleure pas et on me suit.

Voilà ce qu'on appel de l'autorité !

-Professeur... Je veux rester ici.

-Miss, vous n'avez même pas quinze ans !... Je dois vous faire sortir de ce chateau, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie.

-Mais vous aussi vous risquez votre vie en restant ici.

Ils se remirent en marche.

-Vous savez Miss, je comprend votre obstination à vouloir venir en aide à vos camarades, c'est très courageux de votre part, mais vous êtes trop jeune, beaucoup de personnes mourront ce soir, tant pis si j'en fais partie, tant mieux si j'ai la vie sauve. Contrairemment à vous, en plus d'avoir l'expérience, j'ai moins à perdre qu'à gagner en restant ici.

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire fermer le caplet de la petite quatrième année.

/

Les protections étaient en train de tomber, le combat allait commencer.

C'était trop tard, tenter de tout reconstruire aurait été idiot et inutile.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé.

Elle répondit au léger sourire nerveux que le professeur Slughorn... il était sympathique, Slughorn, dommage qu'il soit plus là pour se pavaner que pour réellement enseigner.

/

Ils se regardèrent, levant leurs baguettes magiques respectives, elle tremblait, pleurait presque, c'était la guerre, c'était un mangemort, mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.

-Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Railla Severus.

-Je n'ais jamais été une vraie Gryffondor… Au bout de 27 ans, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte, non ?

Elle fit un sourire triste, ses mains tremblant de plus en plus.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Je n'ais pas vraiment le choix, Dawn.

« _Dawn. Il m'a appelé Dawn. »_

Elle allait mourir, de _sa_ main. Qui l'eut crût…

Elle savait maintenant que les légendes étaient fausses. On ne revoit pas sa vie passé, quand on est sur le point de mourir. On accepte, tout simplement, et on ferme les yeux. Elle fermait les yeux, pour revoir les personnes qu'elle aimait...

-Sauve-toi, dit-il finalement.

Anastasia releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Tu vois... Quand je te dis que tu es quelqu'un de bien... souffla-t-elle en gardant le même sourire triste avant de partir en courant vers les autres personnes qui combattaient.

La mort ne l'avait pas encore attrapé.

/

-Avada Kedavra !

Ah ça, non ! Ils ne l'auraient pas aussi facilement !

'Clash'

-Qu'est-ce que...

'Clash'

-Aïe ! Trelawney ! Faites gaffe ! J'viens de recevoir un bout de boule de cristale dans le pied !

"_Pas possible d'être si peu dégourdie... Grmphf..._"

-Stupéfix !

Et de un.

-Stupéfix !

Et de deux.

-Ana !

Ah, on avait besoin d'elle.

/

L'adrénaline... Ca peut vous booster une femme, moins bien que la colère mais mieux que la peur. L'adrénaline peut redonner courage au plus lâche d'entre-nous.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas lâche.

Cela lui avait sûrement couté sa place chez les serpents.

... Mais en y repensant, c'était sûrement bien mieux comme ça.

-Tu as vu Remus ?

Remus ? Oui, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était en train de se battre avec Dolohov.

-Il est avec Mr Weasley normalement.

-Bien, merci. Incendio !

-Dora ! Attends-moi !... Je t'escorte, je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive malheur pendant le court laps de temps d'inattetion que tu aura quand tu cherchera l'homme de ta vie.

-Protego !

"_Vas-y, me réponds pas, ça fait toujours plaisir._"

/

Tout c'était passé très vite, elle se battait avec Wilkes, tout en évitant comme elle pouvait les sortilèges de mort qui fusaient un peu partout.

Et elle l'avait vu, tomber. Instinctivemment, elle s'était tourné vers Nymphadora, elle n'avait encore rien vu...

La question que s'était posée Anastasia fut simple, mais étonnement difficile à résoudre...

_Que faire ?_

L'adrénaline était retombé, elle avait désarmé et stupéfixié son adversaire, il ne lui restait plus que deux choix.

Être ou ne pas être courageuse.

Se mettre à pleurer ou protéger Nymphadora.

Elle en était proche, du craquage émotionel, mais il lui restait encore quelques instants avant de se rendre réellement compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être bien là.

Et finalement, l'avait-elle réellement vu tomber ?

...

-Oui.

Remus était mort.

/

Elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Nymphadora, si.

Mais elle s'était relevé, parce que Nymphadora était forte, parce qu'elle devait rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour son fils.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'était pas morte, mais elle était vide, comme si son âme disparaissait peu à peu... Et cette simple constatation la terrifia.

...Ce qui, au moins, eu le mérite de lui prouver que son âme était encore bien présente.

-Nymphadora... calme-toi... Viens avec moi, c'est dangereux ici... viens avec moi...

/

-Avada Kedavra !

C'était trop dangereux...

-Dora !

Elle ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Elle avait crié, mais n'avait toujours pas pleuré... Non, là, elle était en colère... Vraiment en colère.

-BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ! IMMONDE VERMINE !

Et ce rire... Non, on ne pouvait être aussi fou que cette sorcière.

-Tu es venu pour te venger, petite Dawn ?

-Ne me provoques pas Lestrange... Dit-elle, en essayant de conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait.

-Est-ce une menace, ou un conseil ?

-Parce que tu arrives encore à faire la différence entre les deux ?... D'après toi, de quoi suis-je capable ?

-De rien, tu es faible Dawn ! Tout comme cette si chère Nymphadora et mon cousin adoré.

-Endoloris !

Le problème, quand on utilise un sortilège pour la première fois, c'est qu'on ne sait pas très bien le contrôlé... Mais, c'était désormais le problème de Lestrange. Elle l'avait cherché aussi...

-Tu... Tu les as tué ! Endoloris !... Tu me les a enlevé !... Endoloris !... Ne te relève pas Lestrange, tu le regretterai ! Je ne suis pas faible, et aucun de tes petits amis mangemorts ne peut venir t'aider... Endoloris !... Tu as certainnement entendu parler de cette "prophèthie" concernant le fils Potter... Pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière au courant ?... Endoloris ! Aha, ça fait mal hein ? C'est désagréable, cette sensation de venin et de feu, qui semble s'infiltrer dans tes veines... Moi je dis, que c'est un juste retour des choses... Après tout, tu n'as répendu que le mal, depuis que tu es sur cette planète... Endoloris ! Dis-moi, belle Bella, grande mangemort et grande guerrière... Connais-tu au moins la vérité ?

-Vous avez combattu, dit une voix élevée et froide, vaillamment. Le Seigneur Voldemort sait évaluer le courage.

« Pourtant vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous mourrez tous. Je ne souhaite pas que ceci se produise. Chaque goutte de sang magique renversée est une perte.

« Le Seigneur Voldemort est compatissant. Je commande mes forces pour retraiter immédiatement.

« Vous avez une heure. Pour vous débarrassez de vos morts avec de la dignité. Traiter vos blessés.

« Je te parle maintenant, Harry Potter, directement. Tu es permis à tes amis de mourir pour toi plutôt que de me faire face toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si, à la fin de cette heure, tu n'es pas venu vers moi, n'as pas donné de nouvelles, la lutte alors recommencera. Cette fois, j'écrirai l'effilochure moi-même, Harry Potter, et je te trouverai, et je punirai chaque dernier homme, femme, et enfant qui essaierons de te cacher de moi. Une heure.

-Reviens ici ! Espèce de lâche !

/

Il y avait un temps pour tout, un pour se battre, et un pour pleurer.

Et étrangement, là, Ana ne faisait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il y avait sûrement un temps pour ne rien faire...

Elle avait suivi le Professeur McGonagall, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

-NON !

Par contre, la raison de ce cri ne lui échappait pas...

-Harry ! HARRY !

-Silence !

C'est fou... Par un seul charme, pouvoir enlever la parole à quelqu'un...

-Harry Potter est mort ! Vous devez comprendre maintenant, vous avez été trompé ? Il n'était rien, jamais, juste un garçon qui comptait sur les autres pour se sacrifier pour lui.

- Il vous a battu ! Hurla Ron, et le charme s'est brisé, et les défenseurs de Poudlard recommencèrent a crier, ensuite leurs voix se sont éteinte une fois de plus.

- Il a été tué tout en essayant de partir furtivement hors du château, dit Voldemort. Tué en essayant de se sauver…

… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Qui s'est offert pour démontrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui continuent à combattre quand la bataille est perdue ?

Ce rire… Elle allait finir par aller la tuer si elle continuait à rire.

- C'est Neville Londubat, mon seigneur ! Le garçon qui avait donné tellement d'ennuis aux Carrows ! Le fils des Aurors, vous souvenez-vous ?

-Oh, oui, je me rappelle… Mais vous êtes un sang-pur, n'est-ce pas, mon courageux garçon? Vous montrez de l'esprit et du courage, et vous venez de nobles actions. Vous ferez un mangemort très valable. Nous avons besoin de votre sorte, Neville Londubat.

- Je vous rejoindrai quand il gèlera en enfer ! L'Armée de Dumbledore ! Cria t'il, et il y eu une acclamation de réponse dans la foule, pour lesquelles les charmes d'assourdissement de Voldemort semblait incapable de faire taire.

-Très bien.

Une secondes plus tard, par une des fenêtres brisées du château, quelque chose ressemblant à un oiseau difforme vola dans une demi-lumière et débarqua dans la main de Voldemort. Il secoua l'objet moisi par son extrémité et elle le balanca, vide et loqueteux : le Choixpeau magique.

/

-Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il y a juste toi et moi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent vivre tandis que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous est sur le point de partir pour de bon…

- L'un de nous ? Railla Voldemort, et son corps entier étaient tendus et ses yeux rouges le regardèrent fixement, comme un serpent sur le point de frapper. Tu  
penses que ce sera toi, le garçon qui a survécu accidentellement, et parce que Dumbledore tirait les cordes ?

-L'Accident ? Quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? ... Accident, quand j'ai décidé de combattre dans ce cimetière ? Accident, quand je ne me suis pas défendu ce soir, et ais toujours survécu, et revenu pour combattre encore ?

-Accidents !

/

-Ainsi elle ressemble à ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Harry chuchota. Est-ce que la baguette magique dans votre main sit-elle comment son dernier maître a été désarmé ? Car si  
elle le sait… Je suis le maître vrai de la plus ancienne baguette magique.

-Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus !

Le coup était comme un souffle de canon, et les flammes d'or qui éclatèrent entre eux, le centre du cercle qu'ils avaient fait en marchant, marquait le point où les charmes se sont heurtés.

...

Et Voldemort frappa le plancher avec une finalité mondaine, son corps faible et rétréci, ses mains blanche vident, le visage de serpent vide et méconnaissable.

Voldemort était mort, tué par le retour de sa propre malédiction, Harry tenait deux baguettes magiques dans sa main, regardant fixement le corps de son ennemi.

Voldemort était mort...

La guerre était finie...

_Enfin._

/

* * *

Désolée pour la scène du combat Harry-Voldemort et... le reste, j'ai fais de tête et je me suis fiée au film, et, ma foi, ce n'est pas aussi décousu que ce que je pensé au final.

Voilà, c'est fini.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fanfic'

A très bientôt, je pense faire un épilogue... un jour... je pense...

... Quoi ?... Comment ça j'ai pas fais la réaction d'Ana par rapport à la mort de Severus ?

Oh, on peut rien vous cacher à vous ! Allez, tombons dans la niaiserie, vive la vie !

* * *

-Venez.

-Harry, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que je dois encore m'occuper d'un mort.

Il haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire contrit

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je... suis désolé.

-Harry, dis-le moi !

-S'il vous plait, Professeur...

-Non... Tu as raison, ne me le dis pas, garde tes mystères, de toute façon, je ne peux plus avoir de mauvaise surprise, cracha-t-elle, Remus et Dora sont morts... Il est impossible que la situation soit pire... à moins que... Harry...

-...Désolé.

Elle se figea.

-Harry...

-Les autres sont trop occupés à l'intérieur, et je pensais que vous voudriez...

-NON !

Elle s'était effondrée, elle n'était même pas entré à l'intérieur.

-Non, non, pitié...Merlin comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ?

-Professeur...

Elle se releva, encore plus blanche que ce qu'Harry pouvait penser possible, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Harry ? Pourrais-tu me laisser seule une minute ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce, qui ne gardait aucune trace du petit "craquage émotionnel" qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Professeur, je sais que ce n'est pas...

-Harry.

-Je vais vous laissez.

Elle poussa légerement la porte qui semblait avoir mal vécu la guerre et se faufila à l'intérieur de ce qu'un jour avait du s'appeler une "cabane" ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Severus ?

Aucune réponse, mais s'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que le mort soit plus bavard que le vivant ? (N.d.A : Eumh... J'ajoute une petite touche macabre avec un zeste d'humour douteux)

Elle ne pleurait plus souvent, elle avait souhaité perdre cette habitude, avant la guerre, car elle savait qu'il y aurait des centaines de morts.. mais ce jour-là, était une exception. Elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaiter, c'est ce que tout le monde faisait, il pleurait les morts.

-Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, je ne sais même pas si entends quoique ce soit là où tu es... Il y a ce petit bout de mon esprit qui espère que tu es resté, et que tu souhaitais voir si j'allais bien, juste pour pouvoir reposer en paix à tout jamais, mais ça m'étonnerait... Dans le cas contraire, ou si, même en reposant en paix, tu entends ce que je dis... je... je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu être insuportable, je te pardonne, et te remercie pour toutes les fois où tu as voulu m'éloigner du danger que tu pouvais représenter, car après tout tu croyais me protéger... Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bon... Je t'aime Severus, plus que Remus, plus que Sirius peut-être même plus que Lily... Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point je les adorais ces trois-là... Je... Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir préféré le monde des anges au mien... le mien est bien moins agréable.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, laissa d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues et reprit.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais... Tu vas effroyablement me manquer.

Elle se releva et attendit la venue de son filleul.

-Je suis une grande personne... Je n'ais plus le droit de me mettre à pleurer et à taper du poing sur la table pour un oui ou non...

-...

-...

-...

-... Harry, depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous parlez toute seule ?

-...Harry Potter, si tu parles de ceci à quiconque, je te ferai regretter d'avoir ressucité !

Harry eu un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

...

-C'était une homme bien.

-Je sais.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ais toujours su... Mais je n'ais jamais vraiment réussi à faire imposer mes idées... Bien que j'avoue avoir un léger doute quand il a... A la mort de... Enfin, quand Dumbledore...

-Je vois.

-Quelques fois je me demandais si j'avais bien raison de lui faire confiance... Et après je me rappelais que si je me mettais à penser à ça, c'était que j'étais la pire amie au monde.

-Vous le saviez ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour... Pour ma mère.

-Ah... ça, oui, oui je le savais, je l'ais su dès ma troisième année, oh, pour la discrétion, ça aller, mais je ne me laisse pas berner si facilement... Et surtout pas par lui, termina-t-elle avec un léger rire qui aurait pu sonner faux, mais qui était seulement nostalgique.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Vous me raconterez un jour ? Quand... quand vous êtiez à Poudlard ? Avec mes parents.

Ana eut un petit sourire attendrit et hocha la tête positivement. Puis elle soupira. Ne se laissant pas une nouvelle fois submérger par les émotions -bien que la voix un peu chevrotante- elle dit :

-Eumh... Je... Je ne m'occuperai pas de l'enterrement.


	21. Fins alternatives Epigloque

Je n'appellerai pas vraiment ça un épilogue... Disons que "fin alternative" ou "OS que l'auteur avait voulu vous montrer" seraient sûrement plus aprorpié.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à écrire les fins, cette fanfiction ne fait toujours pas exception.

Que dire ?

Bon, sachez que j'ai réellement galeré à faire cet épilogue, j'avais plusieurs idées, mais il y en a qui étaient nulles, d'autres que je ne pouvais pas assez travailler. Donc j'ai coupé la poire en deux, et j'en ais pris une qui était un peu des deux. (On voit que je vous met en confiance là...)

Je pense poster une sorte de bêtisier -un délire que j'avais retranscris sur papier une nuit d'insomnie-, comme Arcadiane, dans le Bonus DVD part 3. Si ça vous dit je le fais, mais bon, c'est pas génial, et... c'est surtout très con en fait.

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Voici voilà, l'épilogue !

* * *

Epilogue : Une belle vie.

Elle avait mûrit, depuis toutes ces années, aujourd'hui, elle était mariée, habitait dans belle maison, et était même enceinte.

Oui, Ginny Weasley avait changé, c'était ce que s'était dit Ana, la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, après toute ces années.

-Bonjour, avait été le premier mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était nettement moins joviale depuis qu'elle était seule.

-Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie.

-Comment allez-vous Mrs Potter ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Mieux, j'ai appris que votre frère avait eu une fille.

-Oui, il y a trois ans.

-Oh, je ne l'ais même pas félicité, je m'en excuse. ...Il me semble qu'elle est née le 2 Mai.

-C'est exact.

-Quelle drôle de coïncidence.

Ana aussi avait changé, en cinq ans, ils s'en étaient passés des choses, dans sa tête. La plus part du temps, elle restait cloitrée dans ce qu'on avait pu un jour appeler une chambre. Quelques fois, elle allait en ville, dans le Londres moldu, et en milieu de repas, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, payait, et repartait chez elle, plusieurs jours, et recommencait la même.

Avec le temps -trois ans pour être plus exact- elle avait commencé à sortir un peu plus, à revoir des gens qu'elle connaissait, de temps en temps, elle venait boire un verre avec Slughorn, elle rendait visite à McGonagall, et puis, il y avait les quelques fois où les Potter l'invitaient, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne retournait pas se terrer chez elle, elle avait trop à perdre pour se mettre à ignorer le monde qui l'entourait. Même si elle avait mal continuellement, même si elle savait qu'elle ne guérirait pas, même si les rares instants de réel bonheur étaient de courte durée, elle se devait de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air, se dégourdir les jambes, se changer les idées, et les revoir aussi, il ne fallait pas les laisser tomber, bien sûr, eux, avait beaucoup moins de mal à tourner la page. Mais pour eux, l'histoire n'était pas fini, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Elle, il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs d'une jeunesse passée, elle ne pouvait pas reconstruire sa vie, pas seule tout du moins.

Pour elle, l'histoire était fini, le dernier chapitre était écrit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

-Où est Harry ?

-Dehors. Il devrait bientôt arriver.

-Et... comment se porte votre enfant ?

-Très bien, c'est un garçon.

-Avez-vous des idées de prénoms ?

-Nous avons pensé à...

-James ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Ana eut un léger rire.

-Harry Potter est quelqu'un de prévisible. J'imagine que quand vous aviez eu une fille, il aurait souhaité la nommer Lily. Mais c'est tout à fait normal, je le comprend. De plus, James Potter II est un très joli nom.

Ginny sourit, et se surprit à se demander depuis quand Anastasia Dawn et elle n'avait pas tenu de vraie conversation.

-Et pour vous ? Demande-t-elle finalement. Rien de... neuf ?

-De neuf ? Non, non rien de special, vous savez, être célibataire après trente-cinq ans, dans le monde sorcier, ça vous donne la quasi-certitude que vous finirait vielle fille... Bien sûr, si je peux éviter de me coltiner les chats qui vont avec...

-Vous avez penser à... partir ?

-Partir ? Bien sûr. Mais je ne me voyais pas reccomencer une nouvelle vie. Toute seule, sans aucun repères. Mouais, nan, je préfère rester ici.

Elle fit une petite pause et sourit.

-En plus, si je partais, je ne pourrais jamais voir le petit James et lui enseigner l'art du _Wingardium Leviosa_ réussit.

* * *

Finalement, j'ai décidé de vous mettre les autres fins alternatives (Vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à vous poster cet "épilogue".)

* * *

Epilogue : Une heure seulement.

-Harry ? J'ai un service à te demander.

Il redoutait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ca se voyait, à son air de chien battu et à la façon dont elle se tortillait les mains qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose d'important.

Et qu'il allait être obligé de répondre par la positive.

Sinon, elle se mettrait sûrement à pleurer.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure.

-Arrête moi si je me trompe mais... Tu aurais pu être le Maître de la Mort, non ?

-C'est exact, mais si vous voulez me demander pourquoi je n'ais pas garder la baguette de Sureau c'est parce que...

-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu n'as pas tenu à garder les reliques, je me demandais seulement... Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve... la pierre ?

-"La pierre", Professeur ?

-S... S'il vous plait... Et cessez de m'appeler Professeur.

-Pro... Anastasia, la pierre est...

-Vous ne l'avez plus ?

-Non. Enfin... Si mais... C'est compliqué.

-Vous ne voulez pas me la donner ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Vous ne voulez pas me la donner.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Je vais chercher Hermione.

Ana sourit. Elle avait gagné cette manche. "_Mais pas la guerre !_" S'écria intérieurement Harry avant de secouer la tête, blasé.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une Hermione Granger couverte de cendre.

-Je n'ais jamais aimé ce moyen de transport, soupira la nouvelle venue.

-Miss Granger, la salua Anastasia en souriant.

-Madame.

Elle n'aimait pas quand on l'appellait "Madame".

-Que voulez-vous faire avec la pierre ?

Ana eut un léger sourire sarcastique.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je veux seulement leur dire adieu. ... Rien qu'une fois.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard, mais ne répondirent rien.

-S'il vous plait, ajouta la brune à sa supplique.

-... C'est d'accord, finit pas trancher Hermione, mais une seule fois, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire revenir les morts, c'est une forme de cruauté. Ils reposent en paix.

-Dans ce cas, je n'irai embêter les morts qu'une heure seulement.

/

Anastasia ferma les yeux et serra les poings, elle l'avait maintenant, les minutes défilaient, mais elle ne la prenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre cette fichue pierre ! Et pourtant, elle en avait rêvé, de cette journée.

"_Allez Ana, tu seras heureuse de les avoir ! Tu ne pleureras même pas. Tu vivras l'instant présent. ... ATTRAPE CETTE PIERRE BORDEL !_"

Ecoutant la petite voix grossière dans sa tête, elle se précipita sur la pierre de résurection.

"_Tu es tellement faible Anastasia._"

Elle grimaça et referma ses doigts sur le minéral.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'elle le ferait, résonna une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

James.

Ana se tourna vers l'homme vaporeux qui venait d'apparaître, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire comme une idiote.

-Alors comme ça tu passes presque dix minutes à te ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang et tu craques quand même.

-Tu m'espionnes Black ?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment les retrouvailles auxquelles je m'attendais, dirent en choeur les deux seules femmes du groupe.

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas les prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai toujours évité le coté nostalgique des retrouvailles.

La Lily-fantôme-mais-pas-totalement-fantôme et la Nymphadora-fantôme-mais-pas-totalement-fantôme sourirent.

La brune s'assit sur l'herbe, renforcant son sentiment d'infériorité face aux cinqs esprits qui se tenaient devant elle.

Cinq ?

-Où est-il ?

-Qui donc ?

Anastasia haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne prends pas cet air conscendant !

-Je ne prends aucun air voyons.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Hein Sirius que je prends pas d'air condescendant ?

-Désolé, mais pour cette fois, je suis du coté de Remus.

-Il n'a pas pu venir, répondit finalement Lily.

...

-Tu me mens Lily.

-... Il n'a pas voulu venir, rectifia alors son amie.

-Et de toute façon, il n'était pas le bienvenu, termina James, alors que les quatres autres approuvaient d'un hochement de tête.

-Même morts vous n'avez donc pas fait la paix. Ca fait plaisir à entendre.

Ils affichèrent une mine désolée qui sonnaient étrangement vraie et la conversation dériva peu à peu0

-Vous me manquez.

Voilà, ça, c'était des retrouvailles !

-Je suis contente de vous revoir enfin.

-Mais ce serait mieux si nous étions moins gazeux non ?

-Le fait que vous soyez mort et moi non ne me fait pas vraiment pas rire Sirius.

-Je...

-Laisse tomber, fit Nymphadora.

-J'avais besoin de vous... J'ai besoin de vous.

-Ana...

-Une moitié de mon coeur s'est brisé à chaqune de vos morts. L'autre n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de cendre tant il s'est émiettés au fil des années.

-Ana...

-J'avais besoin de vous et vous êtes partis ! Partis ! A tout jamais ! Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule à encore être en vie hein ? Dites le moi ! C'est parce que Merlin veut que je sois malheureuse ? Parce que je ne mérite pas la paix éternel ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez courageuse, pas assez forte, pas assez Gryffondor pour la mériter ? Et en plus, là, je suis en train de gacher les derniers instants de bonheur que je pourrais vivre avec vous en pleurant !

-Ana... Ana regarde-moi s'il te plait, l'appela la voix de Remus.

Il s'était rapproché entre temps, mais ça ne servirait à rien, il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle le regarda quand même, parce qu'il avait toujours eu cette faculté de savoir la calmer, sa présence était bien plus rassurante que celle d'une dizaine d'Auror sur-qualifiés.

-Vous me manquez tellement, sanglotta-t-elle, j'ai... j'ai l'impression d'être vide. Comme si... comme si j'avais perdu toute raison de vivre.

-Et pourtant, tu vas continuer de vivre, pour nous, on va veiller sur toi Ana...

-On sera toujours avec toi.

-Toujours, renchérit Sirius.

-Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Et si un jour l'envie te prend de nous déranger encore une fois... n'hésite pas. Mais sache que tu es forte Ana, dit Lily.

-Bien plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Anastasia esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se tourna vers Nymphadora et Remus.

-Teddy est adorable. Un jour il sera en âge de comprendre pourquoi ses parents sont morts en héros, et je lui expliquerai... Harry aussi est adorable, un jour il sera en âge de comprendre comment les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue sont fabriquées, mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour la partie explication.

.

Une heure déjà. Harry allait arriver.

-Je vous aime tellement.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Ana.

Et elle avait lacher la pierre.

Sauf qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle la range.

Alors elle la rattrapa. Mais rien ne se passa.

Pratiquemment rien.

Une forme assez flou apparaissait, devenant de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que, pendant un instant, elle put aperçevoir l'image de Severus Rogue, lui souriant.

Juste avant qu'elle ne range la pierre dans sa pochette.

Alors elle aussi avait sourit, parce qu'elle était sur un petit nuage, elle était heureuse.

Et ne pensait pas encore à la tristesse qui l'accablerait quand elle redescendrait sur terre.

* * *

Epilogue-qui-n'est-pas-vraiment-un-épilogue : Un au revoir

Elle avait décidé de partir. Loin. Très loin. Et ne jamais revenir. Jamais.

Elle avait décidé de donner plusieurs souvenirs et autres biblots, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'affaires de valeur à léguer.

Quelques albums photos à Harry -avec cela ajoutez une chouette et une belle somme d'argent-, un "Bon courage" au niveau directeur de Poudlard et à son succésseur au poste de Professeur de Sortilèges, un rapeltout à Neville Londubat, une paire de chaussurs à Luna Lovegood, et elle avait même cassé ce qu'il lui restait de tirelire pour payer des nouveaux balais volants aux Weasley.

Elle avait voulu faire des cadeaux. De toute façon, elle n'amenait pas grand chose avec elle.

Et des lettres aussi. Elle avait écrit pleins de lettres.

Toutes différentes. Sauf pour la signature.

Un simple : _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir._

* * *

Epilogue : Première rencontre.

Albus Potter et Rose Weasley venait d'entamer leur première année à Poudlard, et il se rappelerait toute leur vie de leur première rencontre avec leur futur professeur de Sortilèges.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se présenter, elle les avait déjà reconnu. James disait que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà croiser à des dîners, mais non, c'était seulement que les Weasley et les Potter étaient facilement reconnaissable.

-Anastasia Dawn.

Elle aussi, n'avait pas besoin de se présenter, le père d'Albus l'avait déjà prévenue, qu'ils allaient sûrement croiser une certaine Dawn, en allant à Poudlard. Et qu'ils se souviendraient encore, longtemps après être partit de l'école, d'elle.

-Vous devez Mr Potter et Miss Weasley, ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Son père lui avait dit aussi qu'elle était très intelligente et qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Je serais votre Professeur de Métamorphose pour les sept prochaines années... Si tout se passe bien.

Il lui avait dit aussi qu'elle était un peu déprimée depuis plusieurs années.

-Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à votre père.

La mère de Rose avait dit qu'elle était unique en son genre. Et que c'était peut-être tout aussi bien.

...

Mais finalement, c'était une prof comme les autres, elle ne semblait pas instable émotionellement, trop stricte, trop laxiste ou quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, pourtant ils savaient bien, qu'elle était différente.

Et qu'il fallait s'attendre au meilleur, comme au pire.

* * *

Bien sûr, les nouveaux lecteurs ou lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitaient pas à me laisser une review, c'est votre dernière chance d'égayer ma journée et de donner votre avis.

Et chers revieweurs, je souhaite vous revoir un jour !

Ca me fait bizarre de savoir qu'une fois que je vous aurais posté cet épilogue, je vais ranger Anastasia au placard. Je pense ressortir l'histoire un jour, pour l'améliorer, ou juste la relire, ou faire une suite. J'aimerai bien faire une suite.

Bonne vacances d'été avec un peu d'avance.

Bye !

_Linaewenn._


End file.
